Transformers:Young Evolution
by mariodeleon59
Summary: 2029, The Transformers, along with super-powered immortal children known as Demigods, find themselves hunted down as a threat. But when a special young Demigod girl named Nei appears, the chase is on between heroes and villains to claim the key to the future itself. Set within an alternate version of the epic film "Transformers:The Last Knight".
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Young Evolution: Part 1: (Dawn Of The Demigods)

The extraordinary can come from the most unlikely of places, be it on the very planet one lives on, or up among the heavens, and among the very stars that fill the night sky, or in the case of one world, both. For thousands of years, the planet Earth, has been a breeding ground, and a refuge of sorts, for a race of giant sentient mechanized beings, hailing from the planet Cybertron. Of course they've significantly made their real grand entrance during the Middle Ages, the time of the great King Arthur. Since forming an alliance with Arthur, his wizard Merlin, and the Knights Of The Round, many other Transformers have lived in the shadows throughout history, lending humanity a guiding hand in many historical events, The Underground Railroad, World War 2, The Battle Of Sekigahara, The Time Of The Black Plague, The Cold War, The Transformers have had a significant impact on human history itself, for better or for worse. Of course very few know of their role in human history because of the work of a secret order formed by King Arthur himself, The Order of Wittwican. Its purpose was to safeguard their secret to the rest of the world, and prepare to fight the dark days to come. But the Transformers, aren't the only mighty beings to appear on our world, more like our world spawned them somehow.

For half a century, since the height of the Cold War in the 60's, there's been a high rise of unique individuals with otherworldly powers hailing from the realms of science and magic alike. These beings, aptly called Demigods in homage to the great Gods of Mount Olympus, were somewhat of an enigma to those who sought to learn as much as possible of them. Not only was the cause of all these beings' powers unknown, but also despite there being a great abundance of them, nearly all of them were children, with only a handful of adults ever receiving this power. And to add to it, the price of these powers was to endure an eternal life, it all varied though. Some children with these powers stop aging around the age of ten or twelve, others as teenagers, and some who manage to reach adulthood, this would also go for the handful of adults every so often, as those who receive these powers stop aging any further, or at least are able to age up to their mid to late 70's. Naturally yet unfortunately, with the paranoia of the Cold War and all, the populous in most cases quickly began to turn on and assault these children, seeing them as "communist weapons in flesh" or unholy demons, while the adults among them who were already blessed with powers were quick to go into hiding. Since these people are cursed to live forever, these kids would both have to face being killed over and over and face endless suffering, or faced the chance of being captured and experimented on, considering these kids were right to be afraid and didn't want to use their powers badly or at all.

Of course, The Order Of Wittwican wouldn't allow such discrimination, as such they and their Transformer comrades aided in providing many of the super powered and immortal children with protection, guidance, a home, and even family, all of which they were wrongfully deprived of simply because of what they can do. Sadly, many of the children who felt wronged by society found themselves harboring a deep-seated hatred against the rest of humanity, so in addition to being able to master their powers much faster than most of the others, they formed an alliance themselves under the leadership of those older than them, but despite their unified front, they found themselves hardly on equal footing with the children who were taken in by the Order and the Transformers as well, they went into hiding along with the few adults who were given powers as well. As the Cold War died down, the Order decided it was best for the children and the Transformers allied with them ag the time to go into hiding as well until instructed otherwise, but recent colossal events within the past decade have literally changed the Earth, but not entirely for the better. It's the year 2029, and as of late, not only are many new Demigods surfacing, but with a major chain of events that led the near-ruined planet Cybertron, home of the Transformers, to be linked to Earth, basically becoming one world, this also led to the arrival of endless swarms of Transformers, both friend and foe. As said, Cybertron is still in ruin, despite the best efforts of the great Optimus Prime, leader of the heroic Autobot faction of Transformers, and the twelve Guardian Knights Of Cybertron, the very same Cybertronians that helped King Arthur form the Order in the first place, as they all work tirelessly to properly restore their homeworld without harming the Earth. While on Earth, many Transformers need to make do with Earth as their home until Cybertron is restored, however, because of recent events, and negative opinion of the public towards the newly arrived Transformers along with the new Demigods, the anti-Transformers unit, known as the Transformers Reaction Force, is gaining a strong foothold, hunting down any or all Transformers and Demigods they can find causing trouble, and any that can't stay dead are to be arrested and locked away, excluding some parts of the world like Japan or Cuba that open their borders to both kinds with open arms. However this only deepens the hatred of many of the new Demigods along with some veterans among them, as they seek to rebel in any way necessary, and their ranks and power are boosted by the aid of the ruthless Megatron, leader of the dreadful Decepticon faction of Transformers, including a large handful of his followers at his side. Bent on their mission of hunting any or all Transformers and Demigods they can find, the TRF pulled out as many stops as possible to spread their search far and wide across the entire United States, deploying tall walker attack sentries, flying drones and armed personnel in any town, city or batch of forest, inhabited or not.

This brings us to a quaint town in Utah, or rather what's left of it to be precise. Back in the 80's, this town was the unfortunate victim of a wildfire that broke out in the nearby woods, and by the time anyone tried to respond, it had already grew in size, so much so that it wouldn't be put out in time. No one died, but the town was completely evacuated, most didn't have time to grab even a handful of their possessions. The fire burned for days, and by the time it calmed down, everything was deemed beyond repair, completely unrecognizable, and so it was abandoned in its state, but since it was a beloved place by the former citizens for generations, the town was left as it was to serve as a reminder of some of the best of Utah's golden years. Now, the town is in ruins, some buildings were half torn up or torched to near nothing, while others remain almost intact, save being pretty charred, all the windows gone, and hardly anything inside left in good condition. The streets were just as scorched as the buildings, same could go for the cars that were left behind, sure some looked only slightly scorched, but those were pretty much cooked from the inside, almost nothing in them was salvageable, along with other things scattered in the streets, though that doesn't compare with so many belongings of the previous inhabitants in the buildings either badly burned or reduced to ash, indeed, this town now was a ghost of its former self.

Yet despite this, there's this eerie yet calm feeling in the air, as about half of the town is slowly but surely being overrun with plant and animal life from the nearby woods that recovered much faster than expected, as if with no people left here, the surrounding nature decided it can expand here with no problem at all. But then that quiet peace is briefly shattered when the earth shakes a bit, then again, then suddenly coming from behind a building, was a trio of those big walker sentries deployed by the TRF, slowly patrolling the town for any sides of Transformers or Demigods in hiding. Any little creatures such as squirrels and birds were quick to scurry and take flight as these towering attack machines loomed over them, ready to shoot at anything considered a threat. Not a full two minutes go by when the sentries leave the area, continuing their patrol route, that's when a group of four kids come hiding out from one of the wrecked cars, all four were around the age of twelve, three boys and one girl, most likely those who live in the newer town about eight miles from the old one. They go out into the street to freely discuss their next move.

"I really don't like this, we should've waited until it got dark, at least then it'd be easier to hide from those AT-AT rip-offs", said one worried boy in glasses named Mike.

"Yeah well the longer we take, the less of a chance we'll have to check this out. Spring Break's tomorrow and we all know we're not here for sightseeing", said the girl in a ponytail named Suzy.

"Exactly, we're not gonna get another chance like this for a while after this. Now let's go over what we've got ourselves into, Mike, spotlight's yours", said the boy named Charles, the ringleader of this bunch.

"Right. Well like I told you guys yesterday morning my homemade scanner picked up something that's not supposed to be out here, it sounded like a little girl talking to someone. I only had ten seconds, and couldn't catch who she was talking to, the scanner was picking up too much interference from those sentries", said Mike adjusting his glasses.

"And I've been hearing talk around the school, rumor has it some people know about this girl, and that she's a Demigod. I get that those kids are on a whole other level than us, like those Transformers, but she's probably scared. She might have someone with her from what Mike told us, but good chance those sentries will find her soon enough, and we all know those TRF jerks don't just leave them alone", said Suzy.

"Well it's not like we're gonna just stroll in and save some Demigod kid like we're total badasses, much as I'd want some glory. So Charles, what about our guy? He called back yet?", asked the third boy in the sleeveless shirt named Rex.

"No nothing, just told us to check the place out and wait for him, he's our backup remember? We need him, the guy's a legend", said Charles with real certainty.

"(scoffs) No offense to the guy, but some legend he turns out to be. He told us what? That he'd get here sometime before 9:00 a.m., it's already three in the afternoon! If this kid is in that much trouble, we can't dick around here all day, we gotta look for her now", said Rex, impatient for their next move.

"(sighs) hate to say it, but Rex has a point, we'd all be screwed if we're caught, but we came out here to help that kid, Demigod or not, we're not turning back just because we're short on backup", said Suzy with her mind made up.

"Well…I honestly don't wanna get reckless with this. We'd really ought to wait for our backup. But it's true, we don't help her now they'll find her later and it'd be for nothing. So as Rex would put it, screw it, let's do it", said Mike shaken up a bit but determined to see this through. It seemed like all his friends have made up their minds on this plan, and since he insisted on the unanimous vote idea, Charles reluctantly but surely agrees to this.

"I guess we're doing this then, if he does show up, he's probably gonna chew us out. We'll worry about that later, let's keep looking for that little girl", said Charles as the four exchanged a fist bump before moving deeper into the old town. As they venture further inward, they can see for themselves the former glory of this old town before the wildfire claimed it.

"I remember my dad showed me some pictures of this place a few years back, looked a lot better before it all went to ruin", said Mike as he observed the scorched and crumbling buildings.

"My mom told me stories about this town, back when she and dad and all our parents used to live her, they had some great times here, and even bragging about it being the best in Utah. It obviously broke their hearts to leave just like that, leave their home and could never go back", said Suzy reminiscing.

"That whole forced to leave home thing? Probably what those Demigod kids feel right now even though their home is right here, and those Transformers too, even though they're not from here, now look, those guys have their home literally tied to ours and they still can't go back", said Rex, getting a bit too cynical, but he speaks the truth. Charles just kept a bit quiet, not wanting to add more to the gloomy feeling that there is, but Mike, feeling a bit awkward about it and worried for them, tried to speak of some good.

"Uh…well how about the look of the town now? Sure it's kinda run down, okay really run down, but it's not all that bad, look at all this greenery. Pretty soon the whole town will be covered up, all this amazing flora giving beauty to the ruined buildings and streets, making them better than they were before, then there's the local fauna. Some of these old buildings giving good shelter to any deer or bears when it gets cold, same for squirrels and foxes with the cars and mailboxes. The birds and rabbits making nests out of some the rubble around here, and still getting plenty of food, not to mention the flowing water from that broken fountain over there. Even if there's no people living here now, it's not so bad because this town has new residents now, if that fire alone couldn't keep this town from serving as a home, then nothing will", explained Mike with all his knowledge but inadvertently let out a nervous chuckle, unsure of what his friends make of his deduction despite paying attention and seeing all that beauty for themselves, that is until they started to speak up.

"Looks like you're just as bright as always Mike", said Rex with a scowl on his face, but his tone says all about what he thinks.

"(chuckles slightly) You got a point there, I don't think our folks have been here since that night, but if that's true, then they should see this place again. Then, they'll know that their old home is still what it was before, a home, thanks Mike, that was nice of you", said Suzy giving a smile to Mike who blushed in return. Then Charles breaks that awkwardness like ice, for the best of course.

"Yeah nice Mike, alright guys don't forget, no sightseeing remember? Let's keep searching", said Charles without slowing down as he pressed on, while Mike felt a bit bummed out after that, while Suzy comforted him a bit.

"Hey, you know he liked that, just trying to make sure we don't lose focus, I'm sure he'll thank you later", said Suzy as Mike blushes again but still grateful for that acknowledgement. But that feeling of calm and serenity gets thick real fast when the four friends turn the next left corner to Town Square, and accidentally bumps into one of the tall sentries paroling the town, and then they stop dead in they're tracks.

"Shit! I thought those things always stayed together!", exclaimed Rex.

"They must follow protocol every ten or twenty minutes so they don't miss anything! I knew we should've waited until sun fall!", shouted Mike in panic mode until Suzy gave him a good slap to bring back his senses, "Thanks Suzy, (groans) smarts though".

"Halt! Unidentified personnel detected. Verifying instructions", said the sentry in a steely cold and unfeeling tone as it scans the kids while having them in its sights, ready to shoot if met with hostility.

"I don't like this Charles, we stay here much longer that thing's either gonna shoot at us or call for any live TRF guys around here. We need a plan!", shouted Suzy hoping for a miracle, something Charles would really want right now as well. He's a bit frustrated right now, but he's not gonna let these mindless bots or the TRF themselves stop them from doing what they set out to do.

"Calm down Suz. Listen you guys, I'll draw this things attention this way, get it to chase me while you guys make a break for it. I'll look for you guys as soon as I can lose it", said Charles with certainty he'd pull it off, reckless as it may be.

"What? No Charles, that's too crazy, even for you. I'll go instead while-", but Suzy was cut off mid-sentence when everyone heard a whistle to their right, as they spot high at one of the one buildings, an over grown tree that's sprouted from inside, and on the thick of a huge branch sticking out from one of the windows, the four spot a little girl, covered in a bit of dirt and scratch marks, no older than seven, short and messy blonde hair, a left red eye and a right golden yellow eye, sporting a tattered but sturdy light pink dress, and barefoot with a small red bracelet on her left ankle. It would seem this girl had the same plan as Charles, but more with sacrificing her own freedom if necessary.

"Hey! Over here! I'm the one you want! Please leave them out of this!", shouted the girl desperately trying to help those kids, the tone in her voice would indicate she's definitely scared of this whole thing, but she's clearly that brave as well if she's willing to go this far, but Charles wasn't gonna have any of that.

"That's gotta be the kid. Hey what are you doing?! We came to save your butt, not help cart you off to jail! Get out of there!", shouted Charles, but that was a tad bit late as the sentry took notice, aimed its turret at the girl and took a few steps toward her as it performed a quick scan, followed by a short but loud alarm, and not the good type obviously.

"Alert! Scan complete. Demigod confirmed. Remain where you are. Attempt at escape or hostile intent will be met with force", said the sentry, and the girl was really scared now, but a second later and she notices something small and blue hiding behind some rubble, something metallic, and something alive. She figures out what it was as then some kind of light signal flashes in her direction, and realizes what it means. Then to the fours' surprise, the girl just steadily loses her balance and is about to tumble off the branch.

"The hell?!", exclaimed Rex.

"Wait no!", shouted Charles as his body practically goes into auto pilot and makes a mad dash for where the girl was gonna fall, then she does fall off, and fast. Luckily Charles was able to catch her not a moment too soon, and fortunately for him, a big patch of greenery at the base of the building was able to easily break his fall, and the girl was unharmed. His friends rush over quickly, while the sentry figures out what to make of this.

"Great catch, thank you, my name is Nei", said the little girl calling herself Nei, while Charles takes no time in catching his breath and readjust himself.

"Yeah, sure no problem, name's Charles", said Charles as he helped Nei get back on her feet while patting her on the head, which she really seems to love as she blushes a bit.

"Hey kid! What were you thinking you little dumbass?! You're lucky as hell Charles here caught you when he did!", exclaimed Rex in anger.

"Translation: he's glad you're safe. But seriously, that was crazy, you'd be dead if our 'fearless' leader didn't catch you", said Suzy.

"Why did you jump anyway, if you don't mind me asking? Because did we all just forget about the towering two-story walking turret?", asked Mike still worried about said sentry.

"Don't worry, he'll help us. Now!", shouted Nei.

"Wait who are you talking about?", asked Mike as he and the others got their answer: coming from out behind the rubble, came a three and a half foot tall blue Transformer, no bigger than Nei to be precise, small yet sturdy frame, short, thick handle bars for arms, on wheels, a small smooth round hubcap of a helmet, and two big glass lights that served as eyes, all of this determined that the bot could turn into a moped maybe, and the crew were surprised of this.

"A Transformer? A cute one too", said Suzy.

"That's not our guy right?", asked Mike.

"Definitely NOT our guy, but better than nothing. We'll have to trust him, let's run for it!", shouted Charles as the five of them made a mad dash away from the sentry, which takes their running as escape, and escape for attack.

"Warning! Unknown individuals and Demigod fleeing this unit. Engaging pursuit", said the sentry as it started to follow them. But as it did, the little Transformer made his move, as he came with a bundle of wire in tow, and sped right at the sentry. He then loosens the cable as it drags behind him, that's when he starts using that cable to tie up the legs ala Star Wars. The little one keeps on tying and tying until the cable becomes too thick for the sentry to break free from, and struggles until it comes crashing down like a house of cards. The sentry still struggles to move as the little one casually strolls in front of it, and sits there for a few seconds before his right handle bar arm reveals itself to be the severed arm of a dead Decepticon, which then slowly shifts into a big-ass multi-barreled blaster, lifts it up, presses it against the sentry's body, and lets out a mischievous chuckle before unloading a single blast into the sentry, and ten seconds go by before the sentry blows up into many pieces, while sending the little one flying a few feet back and on his wheels.

"Whoa", said the little one, looking at his own handy-work. He stops admiring long enough to focus, and makes off in the same direction as the kids, just as the other two sentries show up and nothing was there except that dead sentry and what's left of it on the ground. As this turn of events was transpiring, just outside of the new town, which was, again about eight to ten miles from the old town, a small camp has been set up, and its inhabitants, are none other than those of the TRF, and they're well equipped with some serious firepower and transport, and about fifteen personnel. Chief among them is the leader of the TRF himself, Agent Gabriel Santos, a fiercely loyal soldier of Brazil, born and raised. Since the TRF is spread all over the country and have strong support by half of the U.S. Government and many people around the world, he's that big of a bigshot. Those would be nice traits for someone on your side, if he weren't so shortsighted, as this soldier is very indiscriminate towards the two leading otherworldly powers on Earth. Whereas the two are just refugees and kids, despite their abilities and origin, to a soldier like Santos, all Transformers are nothing more than outlaws and potential tyrants, and the Demigods as nothing more than freaks and monsters that only belong in a cage, or in the ground. Doesn't matter which side they're on, to him, they're all bad. Santos came to this part of Utah with a team in tow after his boys intercepted an unknown scanner frequency and listened in, and how it had something to do with a Demigod, and wanted to check it out to find out for himself. Luck may seem to be on his side when he gets called by one of his guys monitoring the status of the sentries in the old town.

"Sir, good timing", said one of his boys.

"Yeah sure, what'cha got for me?", asked Santos, a bit excited but still determined.

"We picked up an alert from one of the three sentries patrolling the old town, seems like it found a Demigod there alright", said the soldier.

"I damn well knew it", said Santos, grateful for this day.

"But there's a problem though sir; about a moment ago the sentry's signal went out", said the soldier.

"Was it the Demigod then?", asked Santos.

"Unclear, I got the sentry's last recorded footage before the signal went out, no audio though, but you're gonna wanna see this yourself", said the soldier as he played the sentry's last functional two minutes on a laptop for Santos, who sits quietly as he watches on in disbelief, frustration, and confusion. The video finally stops and Santos asks to rewind and stop at a few key moments.

"Why the hell are there kids with that thing? Why are they even there to begin with? And who or what really took out the sentry?", asked Santos frustratingly.

"Not sure sir", said the soldier, really, not like this guy's a mind-reader.

"(breathes deeply) Alright, looks like the sentry was chasing them, then it falls over like someone pushed it over or tripped it. The sentry keeps moving, trying to get back up, maybe thirty seconds or so go by, and it cuts to static", said Santos, talking to himself while analyzing the video, "That Demigod didn't take out the sentry, neither did those kids, they all ran off, unless…shit. Get one of our drones in the air right now! I want a full sweep of that run-down town! There's gotta be a Transformer involved in this as well! Move it now!"

"Got it sir! You heard him, get that drone moving now! Ready the controls and set it for the old town! We got some action going down out here!", shouted the soldier as he calls out the orders of his superior. That's when three guys pull a state-of-the-art anti-Transformer drone, armed it with four rockets, and launch it into the air, and in the direction of the old town, with one of them manning the controls and a live feed from the drone is pulled up on a laptop, and Santos watches and waits eagerly for further development. Meanwhile, back at the old town, we find the kids still running for their lives and being led by the very young Demigod called Nei. After a few more minutes of running, they finally find themselves in the safety of a surprisingly well-kept together building. Inside, the place looks to be roughly put together as a makeshift house, much of the furniture seems almost in good condition, same goes for an old jukebox and a half broken counter, the crew can only surmise that this place was once a bar, given the furniture and radio, along with the shelves of alcohol and glasses of varying sizes and types, some of which was all ruined. But there's an old mattress at the base of the jukebox with come okay sheets, a hammock used to hold fruit that's been gathered, a wall of decorations and mementos, and some kind of old gambling table in the center of the whole room, with the legs cut of just enough for someone to fit their legs under there if they want to, and plenty of pillows in hand for guests in case. Upon, taking it all in, the four, along with Nei, gather at the table, took off their shoes, of course Nei doesn't have any to begin with, and grab some pillows to sit down for a proper chat.

"Welcome to my humble abode! I hope the place doesn't look to run down for you all", said Nei, demonstrating proper etiquette.

"'Run down' isn't what I'd use (groans)", said Rex in all his rudeness as Suzy, who happens to be sitting next to him, elbows Rex hard in the gut to get him to behave since they're guests.

"Sorry about him, he's got a big mouth. I'm Suzy, this jerk is Rex, the guy with the glasses is Mike, you already met our fearless leader over there", said Suzy as Nei chuckles in response, then remembers something.

"Oh! Sorry, let me get you guys something to drink, my freshwater tank should be full be now", said Nei as she gets up quick, runs over behind the counter, grabs some glasses, goes over to the tank she mentioned, and pours a drink for all five of them.

"Wait that's really not necessary! We're just fine!", exclaimed Mike nervously as he doesn't want he and the others to impose on Nei.

"It's no trouble, your friend there saved me after all, even though I wouldn't die from it. It's the least I could do", said Nei as she hands some water to the four with one for herself before sitting back down.

"Right, well I'm glad you didn't hit the ground anyway, and thanks for the drink", said Charles, but before anyone else said a word, they heard a whirring noise, and before they could react, they spot that little moped looking fella at the entrance, followed by a brief awkwardness, before Nei speaks up.

"Oh it's you! Thank you again for helping us back there, we really appreciate it", said Nei as that little one rolls over to her side.

"It's that little Transformer again! But look at his right arm, isn't that a mark for those Decepticons we hear about?", asked Mike.

"Yeah, but what do you make of that mark on his chest, something for the Autobots maybe", said Rex.

"Well…probably both?", asked Mike nervously, which Rex throws an annoyed glare at him.

"What kind of question is that genius? He saved our asses, obviously a good guy (groans)", said Rex as Suzy elbows his gut, yet again.

"Drop the attitude for a bit, but while he's here, he's so cute! He's like some adorable blue beetle on wheels", said Suzy as the little one lets out some kind of "aww" sound as if he's flattered.

"So does this beetle bot or whatever got a name maybe?", asked Rex as the bot lets out some mech-like gibberish, classic robot talk obviously, not easy to translate on the spot.

"I don't follow, actually none of us do, sorry", said Suzy.

"Sqweeks" said Mike and Nei in unison as the bot called Sqweeks, nods in approval, while the two were surprised that they both understood him.

"Wait! How can you understand him?!", exclaimed Nei.

"I like to tinker with machines, and was able to translate it all like an extensive vocabulary if I ever needed it. But then, how can YOU understand him?!", exclaimed Mike.

"Oh that's easy, he taught me", said Nei as the four and Sqweeks are in confusion.

"'He?' Who's 'he?", asked Rex as the earth beneath them shakes three to four times until, to their complete surprise, they turn around and spot a huge metal head outside the entrance smiling at them.

"Him, that's my friend Scavenger", said Nei as she welcomes the Transformer called Scavenger inside, who, the surprise of the guests, shrinks down to the size of an adult human with no effort at all, and then just walks right in and stands next to Nei, not wanting to take a seat though.

"Hey, how ya doing? Sorry I just love those Rocky Balboa movies, 'Rocky 4' was my favorite", said Scavenger in a New Jersey accent. In addition, Scavenger appears to consist of cold grey and indigo blue colors, slim but bulky on the shoulders a bit, simple looking head but with some old pasta drainer bowl for a hat, usual blue eyes. Back to the accent, Nei chuckles while the others, excluding Sqweeks, were still reeling from surprise.

"Hey, this is nuts. I heard talk of how the Transformers were able to alter their molecular structure to shrink to our size the past few years now, but I didn't think I'd get to see it myself! Thank you so much!", shouted Mike as he was figuratively, but almost literally, jumped up and down with joy.

"Eh, no prob' kid, always a pleasure, and this coming from the fact that Nei and I don't get many visitors, and we've only been here for a year now", said Scavenger, just when those four were getting over the surprise after what Mike said.

"Wait seriously, a whole year?!", asked Rex in surprise.

"Yeah, I was only six when I found out I was a Demigod, I was on the run and a couple days later I ran into Scavenger here, later we found this town and moved in since it was abandoned. We've been together ever since", explained Nei.

"Kid here was lucky when I bumped into her when I did, I was just minding my own business collecting scrap on this highway, and bam! I caught her getting mauled by a friggin' bear! I beat his ass and chased him away, you can imagine my surprise when the kid turned to be a Demigod, and one of those newer ones too, then she got up and looked good as new, like it never happened. I got nothing against kids or nothing, but I was alright on my own just doing what I loved, but the kid told me what happened and I couldn't just leave her be, so I took her in and all that, the rest is history, kid's Japanese case you're wondering. By the way, nice arm there brother", explained Scavenger with that last bit referring to Sqweeks, whirring in response, pointing out that severed Decepticon arm he's got on him.

"Yeah, there's that, you guys keep talking about this whole story stuff, what happened anyway? (groans) Come On!", exclaimed Rex in pain as Suzy pointed out his rudeness yet again with a third elbow blow to the gut.

"Ouch, geez kid", said Scavenger.

"Sorry about that again, but if you don't mind any of us asking, if it's not too much, what DID happen when you became a Demigod, Nei?", asked Suzy, but Nei and Scavenger were reluctant to answer.

"It's…kind of a long story", said Nei a bit concerned.

"We get it, you don't gotta tell us if it's that hard for you", said Charles as he was rubbing his right arm a little bit.

"Thanks, sorry about this. Oh, Charles, are you hurt?", asked Nei as she noticed the way Charles was rubbing his arm, and everyone else took notice.

"Oh, this isn't anything serious, guess that landing from earlier was harder than I thought, even with all that green that grew there", said Charles as he unzipped his hoodie and took it off for a bit to show the others a huge bruise that's nearly engulfed his whole upper arm.

"You dumbass", said Rex.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda agree with Rex on this one. We need to find you something take care of that. Some plants around here that we could use as medicinal herbs maybe", said Mike.

"It's not like I'm bleeding or anything, I'll be fine you guys", said Charles, but that's not convincing his friends. That's when Nei gets up, walks over to Charles, sits by him and lays her hand on his bruise, which makes him flinch a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll make you good as new", said Nei with confidence as she closes her eyes for a full ten seconds before her hand starts glowing bright, but not so much that the others couldn't see, and after fifteen more seconds go by, the bruise has completely faded away, like it was never there to begin with. Charles moves his arm around a bit, make sure he wasn't dreaming it, and to his surprise, it moves and feels just fine.

"Whoa!", exclaimed Sqweeks as one of his little rearview mirrors falls off and Scavenger is quick to take it for himself.

"Yeah, whoa", said Rex in awe, hell, they were all in awe.

"Feel better now?", asked Nei with a smile.

"Yeah, real good, but seriously, how'd you do that? Mike, this something a Demigod can do?", asked Charles.

"I don't think so, as far as I know, there's never been a recorded Demigod that has healing powers. Some scientists looked into it and just chalked it up to their biology, like there's no need for actual healing powers since they're all immortal. This is something else", explained Mike.

"You're pretty good with that Nei", said Suzy.

"Thank you, but I'm not too good at it yet. I practice when I have the time but I still haven't really mastered it yet. I can heal any wound on anything like people or even Transformers, as long as they're still alive though, but it just comes and goes, I was able to do for Charles because I could feel it inside me", explained Nei.

"Wait, you can even heal something alive that isn't made of flesh?!", asked Mike in surprise.

"Yeah I shit you not junior, one time I busted my arm real good in this rockslide, Nei found me and patched me up good as new", said Scavenger.

"Unreal", said Rex.

"Well, in any case, thanks Nei, really appreciate it", said Charles patting Nei on the head again.

"You're welcome", said Nei as she blushes to the head patting from Charles.

"Hate to interrupt your little patting session you guys, but did we forget the reason we came out here in the first place? (groans) Ah! Rule of THREE Suzy, not FOUR dammit!", exclaimed Rex with another blow by Suzy.

"Right, sorry about this, but we came here for a good reason Nei, you're in trouble, big time. Those sentries you saw out there, you obviously know they come from the TRF, which means they know about you, and maybe Scavenger as well. It's not safe here, we called someone for help, but he's still not here yet, we gotta get you out of here and find him so he'll keep you safe", explained Charles as he held Nei by the shoulders.

"Charles is right Nei, Sqweeks here did take one of those sentries, and chances are the TRF knows this already and they'll no doubt step up their game. It's too dangerous for you and Scavenger now, we gotta get you out of here", explained Suzy.

"If we find our guy outside the town, he can take you in, he does this all the time with Transformers AND Demigods, you'd be safe", said Mike.

"What they said, I don't do mushy speeches", said Rex, after all that, Nei looks to them with warm eyes as she gently lifts Charles's hands from her shoulders.

"Thank you all so much for this, I haven't had this many people, let alone other kids, care about me this much in ages. But you see, the thing is…I'm not leaving", said Nei playfully, as the four sit there and stare at her with open mouths and utter confusion and shock on their faces for a full ten seconds before this next bit.

"WHAT?!", exclaimed all four of them in unison, while Sqweeks gives off a high whirring sound to repeat what they exclaimed.

"Yep, not going anywhere", said Nei casually.

"I get you guys are immortal and all, but you sure you didn't hit your head when Charles caught you and lost some brain cells or something?!", shouted Rex as he slams his fist on the table.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you mean. Scavenger, maybe you could help them get back to the town entrance? Just be safe", said Nei.

"Yeah, sure thing, I'll grab my emergency camo sheet. I got it outside, since it's for my normal size only, let me put it on and I'll get you guys outta here", said Scavenger as he heads outside and reverts to normal size, with Nei right behind him. Same with the other four as they get their act together, rush to get their shoes on and head outside, while Sqweeks messes around with the jukebox, looking though the song list, and yet to find something he likes as he sighs in disappointment so far.

"Hey, hold on a sec! Nei! I told you, it isn't safe here anymore. We gotta get you outta here before the TRF show up", said Charles, trying to really reason with Nei while Scavenger, now in original size, messes around with a loose slab of concrete laying in the wrecked building next to the tavern, pulls his camo sheet from underneath and works to put it on right.

"I'm sorry, but this place has been my home for so long. I know this is probably selfish for me to say, but I don't wanna lose this place, it means that much to me", said Nei looking back on the tavern.

"We get it, but this place ain't gonna mean much if you're caught and your pal over there joins you, in case they don't kill him first!", shouted Rex.

"It's not just that, Scavenger can't come with us. He used to turn into a pick-up truck, but he got in a fight with this Decepticon robber that was passing through here a few months back, and he stole his T-Cog", explained Nei a bit teary eyed, she clearly doesn't like talking about that theft.

"You mean that key component that lets all Transformers transform into vehicles and use some weapons of theirs right?", asked Mike.

"Yeah, when he took too long to come back I went out and found him bleeding out. I was happy that my healing was working at the time so I saved him, but I couldn't replace his T-Cog and we can't find any replacements or someone to do it for him. You understand? Scavenger can't transform anymore, if they do come, he can't outrun them, and they'd catch him that easy. I can't leave him OR our home, no matter what", explained Nei, fighting hard to hold back the tears as speaking of that event is that painful for her.

"Nei…", said Suzy as she and the others were feeling a bit upset, and at a loss for what to say next. Clearly, losing her home isn't painful enough, but because of recent events, she can't force herself to leave her friend either, it really does look like this makeshift rescue mission was really for nothing.

"I'd hate to get in the way of story time kids, but we gotta go now. Once I've gotten you four, and the little bro, out of here, I'll come back here and me and Nei are gonna find a way out, we always do. Now come on already", said Scavenger as he finally got his camo sheet on and is hurrying the four to get moving, but Charles is stuck here, debating on whether or not they should really leave Nei and Scavenger like this, at the potential mercy of the TRF. Speaking of whom, they've had the unfortunate timing of finally rearing their ugly head, as the drone they deployed has finally reached the old town. The drone finally spots the kids and Scavenger, and Santos sees it all from base camp.

"Well shit, there's definitely a Transformer over there, working with a Demigod to boot, this is real serious", said Santos with his blood boiling a bit watching it all from the drone's live feed.

"Sir, can't confirm if the target is Autobot or Decepticon, that camo sheet he's wearing makes it hard to verify", said the soldier manning the feed.

"Either way, we don't know how strong this guy is and if we can even contain him. No, he's going down, fuck his allegiance. Coordinates?", asked Santos.

"Yes sir, coordinates are 40.945873 -74.015988", said the soldier.

"Alright, input those coordinates into the two other sentries in that old town and have them intercept those kids and the Demigod. Since that Demigod didn't take out that one sentry best guess she's no fighter, have the sentries hold them there until we get there and detain them all. You there! You operating the drone right? Lock on target, fire one rocket, try to aim for his spark if you can, we're gonna take him out with one hit!", shouted Santos as the soldier on the laptop inputs those coordinates into the sentries' systems, while the other one operating the drone locks onto Scavenger and readies one rocket.

"Sir, target lock confirm, ready to fire on your order", said the soldier running the drone, and without hesitation, Santos makes the call.

"Fire NOW!", shouted Santos as the soldier hits the switch, and just like that, the rocket leaves the drone and is heading straight for Scavenger, as he and the kids spot it coming a mile away, literally, and Nei is nervous.

"No…" said Nei with a bit of terror as the rocket surprisingly flies overhead and keeps going. This might seem like a sign of relief at first, but remember, those of the TRF are armed with some of the most advanced and cutting edge equipment and weaponry humans can have, from the salvaged remains of fallen Transformer fighter ships and transport crafts, not to mention dead Autobots and Decepticons. As such, that ranges from anything possible, such as a smart rocket that never loses its target until it makes contact. And so, tragedy strikes when the rocket makes a hard 180 turn and heads right for Scavenger.

"Oh crap, duck and cover kids, ol' Scavenger here's got ya", said Scavenger as calm as can be as he readies himself for impact, and Nei snaps out of it and realizes what her friend's going to do and tries to stop him, but she reacts to late. Charles grabs hold of her, the five run for cover, and the rocket makes a strong impact against Scavenger as the explosion knocks his camo sheet off, knocks him into the building next to him, spins and falls hard on the ground flat on his stomach. Back at the basecamp, things start rolling downhill fast.

"Hit confirmed! Target down!", shouted the drone-operating soldier.

"Alright then, you three, stay with him, keep that drone airborne, we don't know what else to expect out there. The rest of you, move your asses, let's go!", shouted Santos as three soldiers stay behind with the drone operator, while Santos himself and the other ten soldiers gear up, get themselves a ride and start making their way to the old town as fast as they can. While back in the old town, things are getting bad, real bad.

"Scavenger!", shouted Nei as she rushes to her friend to check his condition. As Scavenger regains consciousness, he finds himself in severe pain, struggling to lift himself up, and unable to shrink to human size. But once Scavenger lifts himself up just enough, Nei can see his injury, and that moment, was when she's unable to hold back the tears any longer. The rocket had hit Scavenger in the chest area a bit to the right, just underneath his spark and missing it, but a fatal wound nonetheless as he's losing energon fast.

"S-Sorry kiddo (groans), they got me good", said Scavenger in agony, carelessly wasting what little life he has left in him to say what needs to be said.

"No, you'll be fine! Just hang on, this'll be like when I kept you from bleeding out last time right? You'll be good as new, I promise!", shouted Nei with so much tears in her eyes as she places her hand onto the wound, closes her eyes and waits…but nothing. Nei opens her eyes with confusion and shock, trying to concentrate and still nothing happened, the wound was still there. This couldn't happen at a worse time for her, just when she needed it the most, the power to heal any injury, for any being, her friend lies before her, ready to die, "No…no no no no no please not now, not now! Please! I need to save him, he's all I have left, please! (sobs)".

"Hey kiddo, don't cry so much…(sighs) people gonna make fun of you for looking so bad (retches)", said Scavenger as he was puking up some of his own energon, which startles Nei.

"Doesn't m-matter to me, not as long as you're around to tell me I'm as pretty as the world's best d-diamond. I can't lose you after all this", said Nei.

"That's… (groans) that's cause you are, kiddo", said Scavenger weakly.

"S-Scavenger…", cried Nei quietly as she sat there as her only friend and family this past year lay there dying, and despite having the power to help, she couldn't use it this time, and she felt helpless. As the four stood a few feet from behind, worried about Nei, and sad about Scavenger, the silence was quickly broken when the two remaining sentries from earlier came out from around the corner far down the street.

"Alert! Intruders detected. Demigod located. Transformer detected, life signs minimal, no longer poses threat. Advance toward intruders and Demigod and detain targets", said one of the sentries as they slowly started making their way to the kids.

"Oh no, we gotta get Nei and run now!", shouted Charles as his friends nodded in agreement, but before they could grab her, they quickly caught the sound of a speeding car. That's when they saw it, from down the street behind them, a guy driving a beaten-4x4 vehicle at high speeds before making a hard stop five feet from them. And stepping out from the car, armed with what looks to be a Cybertronian blaster, is none other than Cade Yeager, once a struggling inventor from the heart of Texas, he had a run-in with Autobot leader Optimus Prime by accident, and later after that, he got himself involved in a huge series of events that's put him on the radar of the U.S. Government, and the TRF to boot. For nearly four years now, Cade's been seen and talked of as a living legend, traveling the country, helping and taking in any Transformers and Demigods in trouble and need someplace safe to call home. And now, he's on another job, a job he accepted thanks to these four trouble makers.

"Charles, THAT's our guy?", asked Rex the same question as earlier.

"Yeah, he's DEFINITELY our guy", said Charles in awe as Cade went and reached a backpack from the back of the 4x4 and approached the four quickly, who are still in awe.

"Hey, you the kids that called?", asked Cade in a hurry.

"Yes!", shouted Mike in excitement and nervousness.

"Sorry I'm late, all I got is my back of tricks, so you'd better hop in quick cause we're rolling out of here now", said Cade as he pulled a grenade from the bag, and Charles was able to snap out of it.

"Wait, no we can't leave Nei!", shouted Charles in disagreement.

"I'll go get her, just get in the car now!", shouted Cade impatiently and arming the grenade as the four did what he said and ran for the car behind him. Then Cade tossed the grenade at the lead sentry as far and hard as he could, which managed to make impact and explode on the lead sentry's right leg, nearly crippling it, but still standing and still moving. The four got inside the 4x4 and tried to warm up the thing for Cade and quick, but one problem.

"The heck? There's no keys here!", exclaimed Suzy.

"Hey where are the keys?!", exclaimed Mike, but Cade was too busy to hear anything.

"Forget it, I'll just hotwire this little bitch", said Rex as he was messing with the panel behind the steering wheel, but then.

"Like hell you will! Just hold tight for Christ's sake!", shouted Cade back at the kids as he focused on what he's doing.

"Oh, so he'll hear you if you try to mess with his car, figures", said Suzy in frustration.

"Unit has sustained damage. Right leg motors compromised, unit remains functional. Weapons systems online, engaging hostile", said the damaged sentry as it struggled to advance toward Cade and attempts to aim its turret at him and fires, but its wobbly condition makes the sentry let out a few shots at a wrecked car down the street instead. The sentry tries to steady itself to get a clear shot at its target, but Cade wasn't going to let it get that chance, so he aims his gun at the thing and fires about six strong rounds into it as he's approaching Nei and the dying Scavenger. Unfortunately, as strong as that gun is, it's not doing enough damage to the sentry, so Cade tries a different, more obvious approach and shoots at the damaged leg instead. This idea works in spades as three to four more shots at the leg blows it clean off the sentry, causing it to tumble over, still trying to move but all it could do was wobble its own turret. There's still the other sentry far behind, but Cade wasn't worried about that, his priority was to help the young Demigod crying over her dying friend.

"Hey, Nei right? Get up, time to go, now!", shouted Cade as he tried to tries to grab hold of Nei's arm, but Nei shakes him off in denial.

"No please, I can still save him! Don't take me from him!", cried Nei, refusing to leave where she is, but then Cade puts his gun away, grabs her again and makes her face him in the eye.

"There's nothing you can do for him now, he's already dead! You can't die, but would he want to get you to spend forever in some jail cell?", asked Cade with concern and anger on his face, but his words seemed to get through to Nei as her eyes widened a bit, she was so concerned for Scavenger, she never thought he'd worry even more about her well-being.

"N-No…he wouldn't", said Nei quietly, and Cade calmed down a bit.

"Then grow up a bit for him, and get in the car with the others, I'll be right behind you", said Cade as he let go of Nei, who in turn faced Scavenger one more time, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and ran to the others sobbing, thinking to herself:

 _I'm sorry Scavenger, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!_

Now there was the matter the other sentry, Cade didn't want to use the gun again in case of later, but that sentry would still get in the way, so Cade thinks of calling for help as he stows the gun in his bag and pulls out a walkie-talkie and speaks into it.

"Hey Bee, you better have some skills today buddy", said Cade as he said what he needed to say, and lowered the walkie-talkie. Ten seconds go by, and as the sentry was standing there, ready to lock onto Cade and open fire, a loud thump came from the building to its right, and in an instant, out comes a bright yellow and black Transformer, as he flies toward the sentry, grabs ahold of its turret, and hangs off it a bit before using his momentum to swing into the air above it, and lands on top of it like he's bull-riding. This fierce Transformer is none other than Bumblebee himself, one of the more well-known Autobots in the whole world. As said, his classic yellow and black color scheme is how he got his name, and what makes him instantly recognizable to anyone he runs into. The brave Autobot had lost his voice after a fight during Cybertron's war, but had since regained it not too long ago, and he's just as nice to most others as he is tough on the battlefield, which is plenty. Now, rodeo-ing the sentry, Bumblebee proceeds to rip off its antenna, shifts his right hand into a plasma cannon, back-hands the top of the sentry before blasting right into it, rendering it useless now. The dead sentry then proceeds to fall over as Bumblebee goes and leaps off the husk before it hit the ground, and hits the ground himself but rolls forward and in the right position.

"I'm tired of people messing with me!", shouted Bumblebee in a typical adult human male voice but with a hollow metallic tone to it. As Bumblebee readjusts himself and stands up, the kids in the 4x4 stare in awe at the famous Autobot.

"It's, Bumblebee. It's really him, in person", said Mike, still starry eyed.

"Uh…hello, great to meet a Transformer as famous as you!", shouted Suzy with a bit of nervousness to it.

" **You damn right! And Don't Ever Forget it**. My bad, I haven't had my real voice back for too long, so I'm trying to readjust. Using the radio is a force of habit these days for me", said Bumblebee as lightly beats his chest with a fist a couple times as a sign of approval and gratitude for the compliment.

"The pleasure's ours, thanks", said Charles.

" **Just doing my job, buster** ", said Bumblebee through the radio.

"Alright no more fanboying now, we're not done here yet", said Cade right before Sqweeks finally came storming out from the tavern with his right arm gun ready for action, but he finds himself too late as Cade and Bumblebee already took out the other sentries, the kids are safe, but the gut-puncher was seeing Scavenger dead on the ground.

"Ooohhh…", said Sqweeks sadly as he rolled up to Scavenger's corpse, then looks to Cade, disappointed as well, and to Nei, same with Bumblebee. The kids had just remembered what happened, and Nei starts to tear up again before crying again and getting Suzy to hug her a bit.

"I'm so sorry for your friend, Nei", said Bumblebee sadly as well, and with a look on his face to match.

"(sobbing) It's not, I'm sure he wouldn't blame you. Y-You didn't mean for this this to happen, all you wanted to do was help, thank you", said Nei as she continued crying in Suzy's arms.

"Nei…", said Charles sadly, and no one else could think of anything else to say to cheer her up. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, Cade has to break the silence.

"Look I don't wanna be a dick here, but we can't stay here longer. Bee, check the rest of town, make sure there's no other surprises around here, Sqweeks and I are gonna take these kids back to the town entrance. That drone that shot Scavenger here might still be hanging around so we gotta watch ourselves, we're not out of this yet", said Cade as he gave a signal to Bumblebee, who understood what he meant.

"Alright then, I'll let you know when I'm done. See you soon", said Bumblebee as he shifts into his Camero mode, and drives off past Cade and the others and makes a hard right before he's out of sight. Cade takes another look at Scavenger's body, before walking back to the 4x4 with Sqweeks behind him.

"Let's go", said Cade simply as he pulls out the keys from his bag, jumps into the driver seat while Sqweeks jumps in the back with the kids to make travel faster, and then they drive off. About six to eight minutes later, they're at the entrance, or rather the way the four came in, since it's too risky to go through the main entrance, Cade then leaps out and ushers the four to get out and leave. "Alright, you four came in this way? Take this same way, hopefully the TRF won't know about this, go on back home and keep a low profile, good chance they'll never know you were here. Nei, stay in the car with Sqweeks, keep her safe until I get back with Bee".

"Oh come on!", shouted Rex in frustration.

"Yeah, we can't leave just like that", said Charles in agreement.

"Look, you guys called me, I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner, but I'm here now, and I gotta do my job. You've done enough, I appreciate it, and so does Nei, now go on home", said Cade, and while they wanted to go on, Charles and his friends know they won't be able to win this argument, but Charles still won't take no for a permeant answer.

"Right then, I understand, let's go guys", said Charles.

"Dammit Charles!", shouted Rex, but Suzy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, rather than an elbow to the gut.

"Rex, chill out, let's just leave", said Suzy, and at first Rex wanted to yell again, but understood what Suzy meant.

"Fine then, we're done here, let's just get lost already", grumbled Rex.

"I guess we should leave, but I still don't know what to make of this", said Mike.

"There's nothing else to make of this Mike. Thanks for helping anyway Mr. Yeager, and take care of Nei for us", said Charles as he reached out his hand.

"Just Cade kid, and I will, count on it. Now go on home, and stay safe", said Cade as he grabbed that hand and shook it firmly before sending them off into the hidden path until they were out of sight. Cade then turns and walks over to the 4x4 where Nei and Sqweeks are still in the back.

"We're not leaving yet?", asked Nei as Cade pats her on the head a bit before pulling out an old tarp.

"Nuh-uh, not just yet kiddo, I still feel like I could've helped your friend. Hang here with Sqweeks, he'll keep you safe. I'm gonna head back to your friend on foot, pay him the respects he deserves", said Cade as Nei was on the verge of crying again but tried to hold back.

"You can't, the TRF might be on their way here right? I just met you, but I don't want you to die too", said Nei sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I've survived a hell of a lot worse than this. Trust me, this'll be like a walk in the park for me. Now stay with Sqweeks here, hide under this thing, and don't make a sound until either Bee or I come back, you'll know it's us", said Cade as he extended his fist out, and Nei reluctantly nods in agreement, and fist bumps him. Cade then grabs his bag and starts to run back to Scavenger's body. Even when he wasn't trying to push himself, Cade was tiring out easily, but luckily for him it took about as long to get to the tavern on foot as much as it did driving away. Upon returning to that place, Cade took a minute to catch his breath, once he regained his composure, he had to look at a sight he still can't accept despite all he's been through: a kind soul of a Transformer, cruelly shot down like some rabid dog that needed to be put down. Cade then walks over to the dead bot and stares at him for a few seconds before this happened.

"Hey, get up, you better not have died on me already. I said get up, come on!", shouted Cade as he knocked on the head a bunch of times until, miraculously, Scavenger woke up, like he was gasping for air, but then reeling from the pain of his wound.

"Hey how ya doing? You're that guy right? The one that goes around helping us Transformers and those Demigod kids? They talk about you like a living legend ya know?", asked Scavenger as he was still trying to fight the pain while Cade tried to study his injury.

"I'm no legend pal, I just like to side with you guys over my own kind anytime. You're all weird or nuts, but at least none of you'll stab me in the back for shitty reasons. Think you can still shrink to my size? Gonna take a closer look at your wound", said Cade.

"(chuckles) Well, you ain't wrong about us being nuts or weird, I don't blame ya for being an ass to your kind. And the shrinking bit? Yeah sure, it's gonna hurt a lot thanks to this hole in my chest but hang on", said Scavenger as he struggled to shrink to human size, what would take him a few seconds took him a full minute trying to fight through the pain of his injury. Once he shrinks down, , he manages to flip onto his back so Cade can better look into his wound, and it's not looking to good.

"Looks like it definitely didn't hit your spark, not even a bit, otherwise you'd have been dead when you got hit", said Cade looking further into it.

"Eh no offense paly, but for a legend, your bedside manners are terrible (groans)", said Scavenger as he felt Cade messing around with the bare inner workings of his body, which still hurts like hell.

"I said I'm not a legend pal. Oh hell, that shot might've missed your spark, but a hole like this severed a bunch of your metallic arteries, and you lost way too much energon. Even if I tried to patch you up right now, it's not like I got a couple gallons of spare energon to pump into your tank", said Cade in an upset manner as he tried to hold back the bleeding with a thick cloth.

"So basically, I'm a goner for sure this time huh?", asked Scavenger not the least bit concerned, just curious.

"(sighs) I'm sorry pal, kinda wished I'd keep you alive and all. Didn't want Nei to come back with me without her best friend and all that", said Cade as he pulled the cloth away and stashed it back in his bag.

"Hey, no problem, I'm grateful for you trying anyway. And… (coughs) speaking of Nei, think you can help me drag my broken down hide into our house? If I'm gonna die, I'll do it somewhere I feel better in", said Scavenger as Cade nodded in agreement. Scavenger pushes through the pain as much as possible to stand on his own feet, then leans a bit on Cade but not too much so he doesn't bust his shoulder by mistake. Upon entering the tavern, Cade settles Scavenger down in one of the comfy chairs they got in there. Before anything, Cade asks for something to drink, and Scavenger tells him of the water the kids got but none of them drank anything. Cade would probably rather want something stronger from the shelves but this isn't the time for that, so he takes one of the glasses and drinks it empty, and feels satisfied. Cade then takes a moment to admire the décor, rugged as it is.

"Gotta say, you two had a nice place here", said Cade complimenting the place.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard, half of it was thanks to some of this stuff being able to get through that crazy fire I heard about, the other half was stuff I found that no one else was gonna use anymore, and some of it was Nei's idea", said Scavenger but then starts coughing harder and harder, puking out more energon, and then Cade rushed back to him to ease him up a bit, it looks like the bot's nearing the end already this time.

"Hey hey hey! Ease up now, you need to rest", said Cade as he calmed the bot down a bit.

"Oh boy, look at this mess, Nei's probably not gonna like this, and she just had this floor cleaned and all that. Hey…real talk here paly, I'm guessing, you knew I wasn't dead yet, right?", asked Scavenger, and Cade flinched a bit, but answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I did, I told Bee too, didn't want Nei to know otherwise she'd push her chances of getting caught through the roof. I might tell her, and she's probably not gonna like it at all", said Cade sadly.

"(laughs) Yeah, no doubt, though in your case, you'd probably rather she hate you than herself, make things easier for her", said Scavenger, while Cade stood there in silence, taking it in.

"Yeah…you're not wrong there", said Cade reluctantly, and Scavenger smiled in return.

"Sorry if it hurts paly, probably more than this even, though this still hurts a lot, that's for sure. (groans) Hey…listen paly, take REAL good care of Nei will ya? I know I don't gotta tell ya this next part, but she's such a nice kid, never really gets mad at anything or anyone, not even the people in her old home even though they treated her like a freak and chased her out. Kid…kid's got every right to hate 'em and she doesn't, she'll tell you the rest later I'm sure. Point is, she's real good, packing the sweetest heart in the whole friggin' cosmos in that tiny body of hers (chuckles). One more thing, take my hat, in case it's too hard for her to come back here, she's gonna want something to remember me by, and make sure you got the god damn best family waitin' for her where ya live, alright?", asked Scavenger as took off that old drainer bowl off his head and handed it to Cade, who looks down on it with grief written in his eyes.

"You bet, sleep tight old timer, you deserve it", said Cade to a grateful Scavenger.

"Eh, no problem…and thanks a bunch. Love you Nei, take care…", said Scavenger as the life finally, and literally, faded from his eyes as he powered down, his body now a lifeless corpse, resting well in the place he proudly called home. Cade looks to the dead bot for a minute with grief and anger on his face while looking unmoved by this, as he pats him on the shoulder and makes his way out the tavern. As he walked out the tavern and took his time to get back to Nei and Sqweeks, he took a long hard look at the bowl he got from Scavenger, stashes it in his bag, and pulls out his radio to make a quick call.

"(radio on) He didn't make it Bee, I'm coming back solo. Watch yourself, I'll see you in a bit (radio off). This is turning into one shitty ass day alright", said Cade in frustration as he stashed the radio back in his bag. Even taking his time walking back, Cade was closing in on where he hid his ride, but upon reaching Time Square, he noticed something in the air that didn't feel right, and seeing what he thought he saw, he figured as much. As he looks down on his right arm, Cade spots a green light, and following it back to its source, he sees it: hidden in the darkness of one of the buildings, was a sniper, ready to take the shot should he try to run, let alone move from that spot. On cue, Cade drops his bag, slowly raises his hands and gets down on his knees just as the TRF finally show up in full force, all the soldiers come rushing out from their cars and take up various positions to block off any means of escape for Cade, and take aim, ready to fire. The drone that shot Scavenger earlier goes flying by, watching Cade, and then comes Santos, walking up to Cade while one of the soldiers comes up with a tablet showing Cade's wanted poster.

"Sir, ID confirmed, this our guy alright", said the soldier as Santos grabs the tablet for himself real quick, looks at it and Cade himself, with an annoyed look on his face before handing it back and approaching Cade.

"Well, Cade Yeager, finally a shot at the monster-hugger himself. You've been causing a lot of trouble for me and my boys these past four years, five in a few months, and same goes for a bunch a people too. By the way, we caught that 'fake' message you got spread out all over the country, doesn't take a genius to figure out it's a secret phone number for someone to call you when there's 'special' trouble, but I guess it does since some idiots with years of experience can't decode shit, not like whoever called you out here in the first place to help that little Demigod and her now-deceased Transformer pal, we'll find them sooner or later. Now enough chit-chat, tell me this, where are the others? The ones you're hiding?", asked Santos staring down hard on Cade, pretty deadly serious about this whole thing, but Cade, as resilient as always, wasn't going to budge.

"I don't sell out friends, that's it", said Cade looking up at his captor with a straight face, but Santos wasn't having any of this.

"'Friends'? Wake up _cabron_ , they're all nothing but monsters, and this going on? It's an invasion, and that metal ball tied to our planet is big proof of that. One day we're gonna wake up and BAM, they're in charge", explained Santos as he grew angry at Cade and his loyalty to Transformers and Demigods as a death sentence.

"You see anyone in charge here guy? They just keep falling out of the sky and popping up all over the place. When something's coming you can't always shoot your way out of it", said Cade calmly while Santos just grew angrier as he pulled out a pistol. But before anyone could make a move, they all hear the sound of a speeding car, and it's Bumblebee racing down the street toward the TRF. That's when one soldier gets a hold of a mounted machine gun on one of the cars, takes aim and fires a barrage of bullets at Bumblebee, who takes it head on and shifts into robot mode at high speeds, but suddenly, as he enters robot mode, he just falls apart on everyone, literally. All his body parts just break apart and scatter all over the place along with some little bits, with Bumblebee's head rolling just in front of Santos, who stops it with his foot and scoffs proudly, thinking this an easy win. Sadly for him and his guys, not ten seconds go by before they all notice Bumblebee's left arm reconnect itself, still moving.

"What was that?", asked a slightly worried Santos as Cade looks over to him still upset.

"That? That was a mistake", said Cade as the chaos begins with Bumblebee's head firing a strong clamp from the round mouthpiece and getting a tight, painful hold of Santos by the right ankle, from there it's utter madness. First, Bumblebee's right arm shifts into his cannon, fires and launches itself into the air, while the force of the blast sends a few soldiers flying, one of them into a car's windshield. Second, the left arm propels itself into the air, knocking down a soldier and turning over one of the cars and onto its side, and during this madness, Santos gets dragged around by the head with Cade proceeding to grabbing one of the doors and smacking Santos hard in the face and tossing it aside to grab the gun from his bag. Panic is ensuring as the soldiers scramble to do something amid all this madness. Next, the right leg propels itself into the air as well, smacking one soldier right in the cheek with the tire end before the foot reconnects and the whole thing lands upright while the torso knocks over a few other soldiers and reconnects to the leg, along with the left arm. Then, as the left leg reaches the torso, the whole things spins around a bit, nearly kicking a soldier but instead putting a dent in one of the cars, as it makes sure to collect all the little bits that fell off, even the doors that serve of little wings. Finally the right arm reconnects to the whole body, the cannon still active.

" **Next time you shoot someone, don't go near 'em until you're sure they're dead** ", said Bumblebee through the radio as he reaches down and picks up his head and reattaches it, still aiming his cannon, and with Santos still clinging to him, struggling to get free, until the clamp releases and Santos hits the ground with his back, but then finds himself pinned under Bumblebee's cannon, " **I'll burn you so bad, you'll wish you died as a child!** ".

"The hell are you waiting for?! Shoot him already!", yelled Santos, stuck under the huge cannon, as his soldiers regain their composure and try to focus their guns on both Cade and Bumblebee.

"You're dead before I hit the ground", threatened Cade as points his gun at Santos as well.

"I said shoot! Shoot! Take the shot! Shoot!", yelled Santos as his men readied their weapons, seemed like things were gonna get messy until another person of interest comes into play. Coming from behind the gathering from his own ride, is none other than Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox, a high-ranking soldier who's well familiar with Transformers, granted that's because he used to fight alongside Bumbleebee, Optimus Prime, and other Autobots back when the Government and Autobots formed a strike team called NEST, true brothers in arms. But those days of brotherhood died after the Battle Of Chicago that rocked the world and branded all Transformers as the enemy alongside Demigods. Yet despite all that's happened, Lennox has never forgotten the bonds he shared with the Autobots as fellow soldiers, and as true allies in arms, as he's no doubt one of the few soldiers left in the force who still believes in them, and same with those Demigods even though he personally doesn't know any.

"Don't do it Bee! Hold your fire! Stand down! You! Drop it!", demanded Lennox trying to get these soldiers to back off, and then refers to Cade.

"I'm not dropping shit", said Cade fiercely, still pointing his gun at Santos, still on the ground while Bumblebee aims it now at his old comrade.

"That's right, back off Lennox! Not like you and the others even tried to stand up for us when they started hunting us and those kids like we're the real bad guys!", shouted Bumblebee as he's clearly not that happy to see Lennox again, despite what the guy's doing for him right now.

"Hey…hey the military doesn't want it this way Bee, you gotta believe that! It's a new world order now and these guys are calling the shots!", shouted Lennox trying to reason with his old comrade, but he's pretty furious and he's clearly not having any of it.

"All they want is a home and you know it, same goes for those kids who're more scared of you than you them. You push them, and they push right back!", shouted Cade.

"Exactly, jerk-wads!", shouted Bumblebee as continues pointing his cannon at any soldier that's gonna make a move, and still furious while he's at it. It was at this moment Sqweeks shows up, towing the 4x4, Nei in the passenger seat trying to get a better view, and coming in behind them is a bulky, deep green armored military truck with red-crosses marked on the sides, and in an instant it shifts and makes a forward roll, revealing to be Hound, another well-known Autobot who's big belly should not be found on any Transformer, but makes up for it as the Autobots' best artillery expert, chomping on a bullet for a cigar, sporting a thick beard made out of wiring, an army-like helmet, and packing all sorts of guns all over his body, he's the best example of your typical soldier. As he settles down, Hound reaches for something on his back, and pulls out a huge triple-barrel mini-gun, locked and loaded.

"Cade! Bumblebee! We brought help!", shouted Nei, but obviously Hound already came with Cade, Bumblebee, and Sqweeks and was just hanging back until he felt needed, but let's just let the kid have this, to be fair of course.

"Floor it fellas! I like showing up to a gunfight! This round-mound's gonna mow you down! Translation: sayonara suckers!", shouted Hound with excitement, and a cigar in his mouth, and a fan of violence as he's got the mini-gun whirring and ready to bring the pain. This development gives Cade the insurance he needs.

"Me and my crew are rolling out of here, like it or not", said Cade.

"Call off your birds", said Hound, as Lennox reluctantly, but without regret, nods in agreement.

"Let's go guys, they're not gonna touch us", said Cade surely as he lowers his gun, Bumblebee shifts his cannon back into a hand, and allows Santos to get back on his feet.

"Alright Storm-One abort, negative Decepticon activity", said Lennox through a radio then putting it back.

"TRF stand down, drop your guns", said Santos reluctantly with regret added.

"Sure you fellas don't wanna take a shot? I'm a big ol' target! Wusses", teased Hound as he stows his mini-gun.

" **Bwak-bak-bak-bak!** ", said Bumble through his radio, mimicking a teasing chicken sound as he and Hound shift into their V-modes, ready to go while Cade hops into the driver's seat, with Nei alongside him.

"You ignored me and almost got yourself caught. You're gonna fit just fine", said Cade with confidence as Nei smiled a bit, then he starts up the 4x4 while Sqweeks jumps in the back checking on a huge blue case of his that's supposed to carry spare parts that they come across, that's hooked onto the back of the 4x4. As the crew are about to drive off, Lennox approaches Santos, who's not at all happy with this little buddy-buddy moment of his regarding Bumblebee.

"Hey, who's side are you on _ese_?, they're all bad", said Santos frustrated yet still reeling from what just happened, yet Lennox, steadfast in his beliefs as well, looks him straight in the eye with certainty.

"No, they're not", said Lennox simply as he stares at Santos for a few more seconds before turning away and returning to his vehicle. While Santos, unmoved by what was said, grabs his radio and gives a quick order.

"Eagle-eye, tag him", said Santos through the radio as the scene shifts to the same sniper from earlier, who moves quickly to get a higher vantage point, finally he does, then takes aim, and as Cade and his crew are rolling out of the old town, the sniper takes a shot at Bumblebee and lands a tracker on his spoiler, without notice, inactive for now, but when it does turn on, there's going to be trouble. Moving onto the crew, they hit a couple of small road bumps which shakes things up a bit, and as it turns out, Sqweeks didn't stuff his big case with spare parts, rather something else entirely unexpected.

"Ah, dammit, my head", whispered Rex in slight pain.

"Could you please move your arm, I can barely move here", said Mike.

"While you're at it, stop pushing, I'm getting crushed here", said Suzy.

"Alright, everyone quiet, not another sound until we get where we're going", said Charles a bit angry, but then the silence was broken by a small burp.

"Gross Rex, seriously", said Suzy in disgust.

"At least say excuse me", said Mike.

"Not my fault we haven't eaten all day. Knew we should've asked Nei for some of that fruit she had", said Rex frustrated.

"Like that was a good time for that", said Suzy, while Charles feels like he's being tortured with this nonsense.

"(sighs) This might take a while", said Charles disappointed, finally the crew are out of view as they rise off into the sunset movie-style. And by the time the TRF finally head out in the opposite direction, things seem quiet in the old town at last, until that silence was shattered a few minutes later, by the sound of a car engine revving, then headlights turning on, and coming out from an alleyway, was a menacing blue and black police car. The police car then proceeds to turn on its flashing lights, and an eerie siren that pierced the night with fear as any small creatures close by retreated to their little homes in the buildings. The police car now goes and drives off at high speeds, out of the old town, and into the night. Four hours pass as we follow the mysterious police car, driving down a seemingly endless open road, until it reaches this dense forest and drives on through for about ten minutes, until it reaches its final destination: a sprawling fortress of a cathedral crossed with a storage facility. Turns out this place was once used by an unknown Satanic cult until authorities tracked them down and shut down the whole thing, with half of them arrested and the rest escaped, never heard from again. Since then, the place has been closed off and all who visit this forest are forbidden from trespassing and has been abandoned this whole time, that is, until recently these past four to five years, someone else has been using this place as a sanctuary.

As the police car approaches the huge entrance to the cathedral, it stops dead in its tracks, then it happens. The police car instantly shifts into a sleek yet threatening robotic form, sporting four eyes, the two front eyes being red while the back eyes are blue, brass knuckles on both fists with "Punish" engraved on the left fist, and "Enslave" engraved on the right fist, a pistol on his right thigh, and a nightstick on his left thigh,, even a police badge worn like a necklace, this bot happens to be the infamous Decepticon Barricade. Make no mistake, this bot's been around since the Transformers made their official debut to the public over a decade ago, and yet he's been able to scrape by easily thanks to his experience as a master tracker, and his V-mode plays a big part in that. Since his arrival on Earth, Barricade has always fancied himself as a genuine officer of the law, Decepticon law of course, and won't think twice about punishing those who won't obey their true overlords. As he approaches the huge gate, Barricade shrinks down to human size, with a wrecked car door that shrunk down with him, and knocks on it plenty loud, and waits a bit until it opens at last.

Once the gate finally opens, he's greeted by a child, a ten year old boy no less, but he's giving off this stench of smoke, like a fire, of course his pure flame-red eyes are a dead giveaway. The boy runs off to what he was doing, playing with a bunch of other kids around his age or younger, seems as though the kids are all Demigods, playing a ball game they made up with the ball being made of light, and the kids use various powers to pass the ball around for a while. While they all look happy and carefree, that's not at all how they behaved when Barricade tracked them all down, as they, like almost any other Demigod, were either locked away by the TRF or were chased away, when they'd just get caught anyway. Naturally, these Demigods and many others living in this cathedral, were spiteful and angry with the people for turning on them, chasing them out of their homes and treated like monsters, of course, on behalf of his master, Barricade offered them all the chance to join with the Decepticons, work with them in overthrowing humanity as punishment for hunting them all down, to be killed, or locked away. Sadly, these kids, deep down, are fueled by hate for the humans for ruining their lives, yet surprisingly, they seem to be enjoying themselves here, but that's because under the conditions that they don't forget their hate, and dedicate themselves to the cause of the Decepticons, these Demigods can live here and do as they please. Staring at that bunch of kids long enough, Barricade makes his way down the long corridor, taking his time, it take him roughly five minutes to six to reach the room he needs to go to, while passing by some other rooms and other Demigods, more on those another time. Finally, Barricade reaches the room he wants, a bit strange in appearance, granted this used to be a special cathedral used by cultists, from a bird's eye view, and a map for reference, this room and the next up ahead are kind of special, as the room Barricade is in would be in the shape of a crucifix, while the room ahead is that of an inverted crucifix. The crucifix shaped room is featuring some rather gloomy décor, upon entering the room, Barricade goes down a long stretch-way, with the walls lined up with some trophies from fine Decepticon moments, be it against Autobots, or humans. Once Barricade arrives in the center, there's one door to his far right, one to his far left, and the whole place is surprisingly more massive than it should be, but this works in favor for the Decepticons who don't always want to stay human sized. The center is big, but there's still some junk lying around, a few wrecked cars used for sitting and such, and there's old signs of Satanic rituals scattered all over the place, old stains of blood, no doubt from animal sacrifices, strange markings that impose something demonic, old scorch marks and ash, even some bones and skulls of small animals.

Two Demigods watch over this room, both around the age of sixteen, and just as, if not more hateful of humanity than all the other Demigods in the place, despite their blank, emotionless faces. The one Barricade is closest to, and is messing with a smartphone, is a boy named Chad Strathmore, wearing a plain red short sleeve T-shirt, a watch on his left wrist, light brown pants that end just below the knees, and sporting classic red and white sneakers, light-skinned and with a short and slightly spikey brown hairstyle, green eyes, and yes, emotionless face. Chad's power is that of earth manipulation, anything made of stone is at his mercy, there are many Demigods that share this power, the same could go with many other powers shared between Demigods, but given he's been able to split an entire mountain down the middle without pushing himself, Chad's clearly one of the more powerful earth manipulators. Same can be said with the power possessed by his teammate and partner, sitting on top of a wrecked car with a long thin pillow underneath her and reading a book from "The Mortal Instruments" lineup, guarding the entrance to the room ahead, is a girl named Tsubaki Seriyoshi, sort of a goth-geisha, with pale skin much like that of a vampire, short hair ending halfway down her neck, black starting at the roots but turning light purple halfway down, dark purple eyes, sporting a light purple short-skirt kimono with long sleeves, small skull symbols scattered all over, semi-thick sandals, no socks, but has the sandals next to her considering where she's sitting. Her power is that of energy manipulation, meaning that she can fire energy blasts, make laser swords, entrap her targets in a field of energy, fly, sense energy, even put up a barrier around herself or others, even a place, make it as big or as small as she wants. Tsubaki draws her power from her own energy force, which is a lot, and that of any or all living things around her, no matter the form they take, and she can add that energy to her own reserves to limitless heights, and without causing pain or killing those around her so as long as there's life around here, even her own, she's always got power to spare.

These two led regular lives the same as all the other Demigods, and like most of them, they were chased out because of their powers. Chad went to school in Seattle, and was a top athlete among his peers, but as one can imagine, once his parents found out he was a Demigod, they called the TRF on him, and got away after burying the units chasing him with a massive landslide. Tsubaki's parents were both from Japan, but had her in America when they wanted a change of scenery, despite having their house modeled after what you'd find in Japan and retained many of their old customs. She attended a good school, learned how to fight from her father, and use a sword from her mother, and was a nice kid, even though the whole goth-thing was a bit weird for them. Once she discovered her powers as a Demigod however, her parents weren't afraid at first, until she accidentally nearly killed her mother, and her father accused her of being possessed by an Oni, or demon in Japan, and the TRF found out and tried to catch her, but her power fried their electronics and blew them all away and she ran off into the night. Like the others, Barricade found them and could see clearly that they were so very hateful of humans after they turned on them like that, even their own families, so he also offered them the chance to exact their vengeance on humanity, no matter what it took, even though that meant making a deal with the devil, with HIM. Anyway, since then, the two are probably closer than anyone expected, two complete opposites treating each other like siblings, considering they're almost always seen together. Returning to the scene, Chad got off his phone long enough to notice Barricade and greeted him in a way as if he's that uninterested.

"Looks like things are as dull around here as always for you and her, Chad", said Barricade in a casual tough guy voice and a face guard up for whatever reason.

"Ditch the face guard man, I can't take you too seriously with that thing on. And I told you, call me Earth-Shatter, to you Cons, Chad Strathmore died when he turned out to be a Demigod and was outed from his home", said Chad in a typical teen voice with no emotion in it, as Barricade did what was asked and shifted the face guard out of view.

"Fine, Earth-Shatter, could you be any more mellow-dramatic?", asked Barricade.

"Look who's talking, you get more and more boring every time you go out on recon", said Chad.

"I have to, it's my fucking job after all. Now just quit the chit-chat, I need to see him", demanded Barricade, losing his patience already, while Chad remained unmoved, but complies anyway.

"Just go ask Tsubaki, she's the one keeping that barrier around that whole room and all that", said Chad as he returned to his phone, while Barricade, slightly irritated, moves on to approach the room, but needs to speak with Tsubaki first.

"Barricade, here to mope some more?", asked Tsubaki in a simple light and moody voice while keeping her eyes on her book.

"Spare me the shit Tsubaki, I need to speak with him, let me through", said Barricade, as Tsubaki flips a page.

"Chad told you to call him Earth-Shatter, I'm telling you to call me Neon, we'd appreciate it if you don't forget that", said Tsubaki as she flips another page, and Barricade tightens his grip on the wrecked car door.

"And don't YOU forget, Neon, of who gave you, Earth-Shatter, and all the other Demigods here a place to call home after your families had you hunted down like animals. I'm not in the mood for this right now, now let me in", demanded Barricade, yet Tsubaki remained unmoved, but let out a sigh anyway.

"(sighs) Fine, you can go now, I'll block out the sound coming out too, I'd imagine this is something really private you need to talk to him about", said Tsubaki as a slow light purple flash appeared in the doorway, indicating entry is allowed now, and then Barricade nods to Tsubaki for thanks before returning to normal size and entering the pitch-black inverted crucifix room, with another flash behind him, indicating no sound leaves the room now, for complete privacy. Too dark, even for him, Barricade turned on his chest headlights to look around the room a bit, hardly any décor except for fire and slash marks, and more signs of Satanic rituals all over the place. Wasting no time, Barricade turned his attention to the huge area to his right and finds who he's looking for.

"Lord Megatron, I've returned", greeted Barricade with the utmost respect as the view shifts to who he refers as his "lord". None other than Megatron himself, the feared tyrannical ruler of the Decepticons, and sworn enemy of the brave Autobot leader Optimus Prime. Since his arrival on Earth many years ago, he's gone through so much when he should've been dead, he's been killed, revived, killed again, and reborn. Now in his final and finest form, he's in all his glory in a lean and buff build with a dark silver color scheme, gleaming deep red eyes that would strike fear into the hearts of any who try to fight him, a powerful fusion cannon on his right arm which doubles as a flamethrower, and a strange streak of red paint over his right eye. Make no mistake, Megatron is a true threat in the making, even he isn't as immortal as the Demigods he's recruited into his forces to help him overthrow humanity, but considering how he's been able to cheat death for so long in so many unexpected ways, it'll take a true miracle to finally rid the universe of the ultimate tyrant. Anyway, Barricade finds Megatron against the wall of that huge area, resting atop a makeshift throne consisting of about four busted up cars and the only source of light in there with him besides the light coming in from the entrance to the other room to his left, is a small fire coming from a little pedestal on his right. Apparently, Megatron spends pretty much all his time in there thinking, and nothing else, while Barricade, Chad, Tsubaki, and a handful of other Decepticons located around the world follow his orders and carry out whatever missions he give them. As Barricade is shining his lights at his master, shielding his eyes from the blinding light and with his face guard up consisting of two ram-like horns on either side of his head and five shards that split up to form his chin. Upon seeing his visitor is his scout/tracker, he lowers his guard and speaks.

"Get that out of my face. Report. Tell me you've found the Demigod at last", demanded Megatron in a raspy, menacing voice that'd send chills down one's spine as he shifted his face guard back to normal, revealing a mouth lined with small, razor sharp teeth to match that voice of his, lowers his left arm, and Barricade follows his orders as he gives his report on what happened earlier today.

"I saw her alright. The Demigod found herself under the safety of Cade Yeager, but there was too much TRF firepower keeping me from intervening", reported Barricade calmly, who's referring that Demigod to be Nei, and knowing this isn't the news his lord and master wanted to hear, and he was right to know.

"RRAAGGGHH!", yelled Megatron with all his fury, as the scene quickly and subtly shifts to Tsubaki and Chad, who can't hear a thing in there but notice bright flames in there, and unmoved by it.

"Guess he's upset again, no surprise there", said Tsubaki, keeping her eyes on her book still.

"Like the boss is ever not upset", said Chad following suit and not taking his eyes off his phone.

"True enough", said Tsubaki as the scene shifts back into the dark room, with Megatron unleashing the full extent of his fusion cannon's flamethrower feature on the spot to his right, and Barricade taking two small steps backward to watch himself. One of the things that Megatron is well known for is his seemingly unmatched rage, as anything that doesn't go his way even in the slightest is enough to set him off, and let there be mercy for any poor unfortunates who are in the same room as him when he gets angry, assuming they get to live that is.

"YOU LET THE CHILD GET AWAY! AND IN THE CLUTCHES OF CADE YEAGER NO LESS!", yelled Megatron as he slams his left fist into his makeshift throne while continuing to show his rage through his flamethrower, in short bursts though, so it doesn't malfunction on him by accident, "We MUST have her! Without the Demigod, our plan will not reach fruition!"

"But I know who can lead us to her. The TRF", said Barricade as he tosses the wrecked car door onto the ground in front of Megatron, revealed to be a door from one of the cars of the TRF that got knocked loose during that scuffle in the old town. Taking a good long look at this, Megatron thought to himself something that could work with this idea Barricade proposed, and it seems like he's plenty confident in this, as he shuts off his flamethrower and regains his composure, but retaining his threatening tone.

"Barricade, you've done well. Now for the next stage in our plan. Listen closely, because I WILL NOT repeat myself", said Megatron as relaxes himself. About five more minutes pass by before Barricade leaves the dark room while shrinking to human size.

"Earth-Shatter, Neon, come with me", said Barricade as the two took notice.

"What's up? Does the boss need us for something?", asked Tsubaki as she puts down her book after marking her place.

"Not at all if this next part goes smoothly, but in case something does go wrong, you'll be needed. Now follow me to the storage wing", said Barricade as Tsubaki and Chad look at each other with disappointment, as if they know they won't like where this is going.

"Oh, we need him don't we?", asked Chad.

"That's right, time to let our dog off his leash, now come on", said Barricade as Chad stowed his phone in his pocket, Tsubaki puts on her sandals and jumps off the car, and the two follow Barricade's lead to the door to his right. Going through a large series of rooms, Barricade, Chad, and Tsubaki finally reach the storage wing, which is more like a warehouse than a simple set of shelves, but with plenty of open space. Upon arriving, the three are greeted by Mohawk, a hyper-gangster of a Decepticon that transforms into a silver and green motorcycle. He may look scrawny, but even a bot like this isn't to be underestimated as he's capable to generating thousands of volts of electricity, enough to knock out all the power in half of an entire city, and if that's not enough, his laser-enhanced arms and claws will deal enough damage to an opponent. Behind him is a shipping container covered from top to bottom with scratch marks and bite marks, along with some energon that looks more like slobber than from a wound, the top had some device clamped to it, a power dampener perhaps, and the container is being dragged by a nine-year-old Demigod boy with super strength. As they all converge on the center of the building, Mohawk wastes no time socializing with these three downers.

"Whaddup fellas? Man I wanna kill y'all right now! But I'm gonna kill ya later! DEFINITELY gonna kill ya mofos later (cackles). Earth-Shatter! Whaddup my _numero uno amigo_?! Neon! How's my main squeeze kicking it?! Barricade! Still dishing out all that law and punishment and shit right?!", shouted Mohawk with so much energy, it's hard to tell if the power made him insane, or he's just always been like that. The three just look at each other before turning to Mohawk and answering him one at a time.

"One, not your buddy", said Chad.

"Two, we're not dating, but I'll kick you if I have to", said Tsubaki.

"Three, shut the hell up and get your head on straight. I didn't call you here to socialize", said Barricade.

"Alright alright, later then right?", asked Mohawk.

"No…", answered Barricade honestly.

"Fine then, killjoy", said Mohawk simply.

"Excuse me Mohawk, I brought him here like you asked. Is it alright if I get back to playing with my group?", asked the super-strength Demigod boy as he brought the container just within five feet of Barricade.

"Yeah yeah man, ya did awesome, now get on outta here, the grown-ups are gonna get down now!", shouted Mohawk with enough energy to frighten a boy that young, but considering what he is, he just takes it as playfulness rather than hostility.

"Great, thank you!", shouted the little boy as he stopped real quick to high five Chad while Tsubaki pats him on the head before taking off and leaving them all alone. Turns out Chad and Tsubaki are highly admired among the other Demigods in this place, there's about fifty-six Demigods living here under the Decepticons, and while Chad and Tsubaki are just two of the seven around the age of sixteen, and about four are around their early to mid-twenties, those two are practically big shots thanks to their work and skill, not to mention how surprisingly well they get along with the other kids.

"Look at you two gettin' all cute and soft on those tikes and shit! Gettin' emotional and all that too!", shouted Mohawk teasing Chad and Tsubaki, but while they remain unmoved by that teasing, despite smiling for the little boy before he left, Barricade was about done with this foolishness.

"That's enough, shut up already!", shouted Barricade impatiently.

"Alright alright alright already! Well I got the dog big guy, what next?", asked Mohawk breakdancing, eager for things to progress as they are, but this next thing might upset him a bit.

"Open it", said Barricade simply as Mohawk's jaw dropped and his dancing stopped.

"Uh, what's that?", asked Mohawk just to be sure.

"You're not deaf…yet. Now open it", demanded Barricade as the container started moving around like crazy, like whatever's inside really wants out.

"God's gonna be calling my name after this maybe!", shouted Mohawk with joy yet slowly takes off the three locks keeping that thing closed, one by one, and as he slowly opens the door, coming out charging and full of fury, is the Decepticons' own mad dog Berserker, who transforms into a jet-black SUV. With his dark silver and black body, clawed feet and hands, energon smeared around his chest, what looks to be old human blood on his arms, a big gapping jaw, a nose-ring, eight eyes, and beetle mandibles for horns, he really looks like a tough customer. But his looks alone aren't enough, Berserker really is like a mad dog, he's got some intelligence in that head of his, but he goes by that name because his instincts are always yelling at him to kill, destroy, and rip apart anything and everything in his way. He claims those instincts are way too strong for him to hold back so he just lets them lead his life, no matter what gets in his way, and seeing a big part of the purpose of the Decepticons was destroying, he joined them without a second thought. Considering he's too much of a handful given that he hardly ever sits still and calm, these days, they keep him human sized, locked in that container, with that power dampener built especially for him so he doesn't tear through with his claws, strength, or his twin spiked throwing clubs, equipped with an explosive mod that packs a strong punch but leaves the weapons themselves intact. Upon knocking the doors wide open and accessing his power again, Berserker wasted no time in following his instincts as he grabs hold of Mohawk, rips his head off and tosses them aside, but surprisingly he's still alive as he's like a cockroach that can live with no head for a long time, difference here is that he can pop his head back on no problem, "OOWWW! This ain't right man! Hold up, give me a sec here!", shouted Mohawk as his body gets up and stumbles to garb his head lying on the ground but fumbles all over the place.

"Free at last! I'll kill! Suck your brains! KILL!", yelled Berserker in a savage, growly voice as he lunges for Barricade, who remains unmoved, and grabs him by the shoulders, while Chad and Tsubaki, never truly comfortable around this mad dog, instinctively ready themselves to fight him should he get out of control. Berserker just stares at the unmoving Barricade, living up to his own name right now, and proceeds to roar right in his face. At that moment, Barricade punishes Berserker like any bad dog and hits him, more like he reaches for his nightstick and delivers a strong blow to the head, which seems to really irritate Berserker as he grabs his own head in agony, back up a bit, and kneels to the ground to recover. With this and Barricade stowing his nightstick, Chad and Tsubaki take this as a sign they can stand down as they regain their composure.

"Quit fucking around with me Berserker, you're needed", said Barricade as the mad dog finally recovered in time to catch that.

"Huh?! Needed?! By HIM?! For what?! Mass destruction?!", demanded Berserker as he got back up on his feet, eager with excitement.

"Big time, this'll require your talent for chaos, and Mohawk's going to help you", said Barricade as they all turn to Mohawk, walking up to them as he sticks his head back on like nothing.

"My bad dudes! Got ahead of myself, so wahddup?", asked Mohawk, who wasn't paying attention at all because of his problem.

"You're going with Berserker as back-up, these orders are from Lord Megatron. If we're going to find that Demigod, we need the TRF to lead us straight to her. You and Berserker will go on out, straight to where one of the TRF's zoned areas happen to be, and cause as much trouble as you can, then bail out as soon as they show up. This should also draw out Yeager and with luck, he'll have Bumblebee with him. Soon as the TRF spot them there, that short-sighted Agent Santos will no doubt finally activate that tracker I caught one of his snipers tag Bumblebee with. They'd obviously have done it by now, but considering we can't track them down ourselves without being noticed, they're having as much trouble and need to wait until the conditions are right. Besides, much as he hates us all, that Agent Santos is kept under watch by Lennox of all people, he can't go and act out on his own, we need to give him a legitimate reason to be able to hunt down Yeager where he lives", explained Barricade.

"YES! Finally some wanton destruction! Gonna rip them all to shreds and suck them dry!", shouted Berserker looking forward to this.

"Aw yeah! We gonna light this shit up and all over that place! So hey, we doing this now?", asked Mohawk all giddy with eagerness.

"You'll be deployed at the break of dawn, by then we'll have the location of where the TRF zone is set up", answered Barricade.

"Why do we need THESE two meat sacks?! I don't need THEIR help!", demanded Berserker.

"These two will be on standby in case you two get in over your heads, which wouldn't surprise me one bit. Anymore stupid questions?", demanded Barricade, starting to get annoyed now.

"That'd be me, last time I checked, this whole idea with the kid was that guy's idea right? The one in the trench coat? I doubt he's really in this for everyone here", said Chad.

"Yeah, I don't trust that creep. If we're not careful, he'll stab us all in the back and take everything for himself", said Tsubaki, but Barricade doesn't seem the least bit as concerned.

"I know the feeling, but even if he does plan on turning on us, powerful as he is, he can't take us all on at once. By the time we're done with him, he'd wish he wasn't a Demigod himself so his suffering could end. Besides, if this guy is anything like a former lieutenant I knew, I've no doubt Lord Megatron knows better than anyone here not to trust a snake like him at all", said Barricade with the utmost certainty. Meanwhile, in the dark room, Meagatron, with a bright light coming from that fire on the small pedestal to his right, we find him speaking to something he's holding in his left hand, something he's been keeping on a pike to his left.

"The dawn of a new beginning is near, my old, treacherous friend. What a shame, you'll be unable to see it", said Megatron as it's revealed that he's holding the head of Starscream, that former lieutenant Barricade mentioned earlier. Starscream was one of the most feared Decepticons in Megatron's army, but he was always a schemer, and had a lust for power as much as his master. As such, he'd been waiting for the chance to overthrow Megatron and lead the Decepticons himself, but his own carelessness got the better of him. This Decepticon underestimated a unique individual during the Battle Of Chicago that occurred years ago, who happened to be armed with special weapons, and as such, he got himself killed, his head blown in half, but since then, it had been carefully restored but missing the eyes, hence what Megatron was talking about. Despite his distrust of his former second-in-command, who thought of nothing but betraying him, Megatron had a strong respect for his "old, treacherous friend", for he couldn't help but admire his high ambitions, as much as a snake as he was in life, which is exactly how he feels about the person sitting in the similar big space across from him.

"Don't you think it's a bit creepy, big guy? Talking to the dead head of your old right-hand-man?", asked the mystery man, sitting against the wall in a comfy recliner chair, with a lantern as a source of light to his left, and small table with a glass of ice coffee to his right, while reading a newspaper. This guy appeared to be in his early 50's, but since he's obviously a Demigod himself, one of the few adult ones at that, it's uncertain how old he really is. He's got a full black beard going on, reading glasses, blue eyes, sporting a light brown fedora hiding black hair, a trench coat of similar color, deep green dress shirt and pants, but purple dress shoes and a red, white, and blue stripe neck tie. Megatron was clearly listening but kept his view on the head he's holding.

"Despite his incompetence and treachery, Marcus Flynn, my old lieutenant never once lost his sight on his ambitions, something I truly respected. Even though he lost his life due to his own arrogance, he dedicated all of his spark into realizing that end goal, which is more than I can say for you", said Megatron as he finally looks at the man called Marcus Flynn, and lowers the head he's holding.

"Can't say I'd argue with that, but you can't deny what I brought to you when I bumped into your oh-so friendly tracker a few months back isn't such a bad thing. As for dedication, considering I turned out as one of the few adult Demigods when we started showing up back in the 60's, that's more than enough time to do some digging into the history and ways of you Transformers, and that young and fresh new Demigod I told you about being crucial to this whole plan, there may be some road bumps up ahead, but I'd say a plan like this wouldn't be so interesting if things went smoothly the whole way. Believe me that kid is gonna take us all to the top when this is done", explained Marcus as he lowered his newspaper and with a grin on his face. Megatron remains unmoved but is keen on this plan and its success.

"This child you promised WILL be ours, and we'll all reap the glory and rewards of our rise to power, and exact our vengeance on humanity for its many crimes against all Transformers and Demigods alike. Which reminds me, Marcus, should I ever discover your treachery, and for it to be as, if not more, intoxicating as my old lieutenant, remember that there are fates in life FAR WORSE than death itself", threatened Megatron as he extended his left arm with Starscream's head looking right at Marcus to get the point across, but Marcus seems pretty calm as he sips a bit of his ice coffee.

"(chuckles) That'd be terrifying enough to send chills down my spine big guy, if I never experienced for myself some of those fates you mentioned for over half a century. And for what it's worth, please call me Sylas", said Marcus as he tips his hat in a friendly demeanor to Megatron. With this chain of events, the countdown to one of history's finest, greatest, and darkest event ever known, has started.

Well everyone, for all those who took their time to read this whole thing, thank you and I hope you've enjoyed the first extensive and thrilling chapter of this alternate take on the epic film "Transformers: The Last Knight". Just to get it out of the way, while characters such as the Demigods and Scavenger, a few locations like the old town, and the alternate story are all mine, I do not own the characters and terms used in The Last Knight, those rights belong to Paramount Pictures and Hasbro. In case you're wondering, when you reread this chapter and the rest of the story as I go along, when you picture it all in your head, think of it as something of that of "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit", or "Space Jam". Basically, think of it as if it's all in the world of The Last Knight, but some places, like the old town in Utah, or all the Demigods who showed up here, and even a few other people from time to time, as what you'd see in an anime. Simply keep the characters from The Last Knight as they were but like I said, some places and most of the original characters here, like Nei or Sylas, as all anime based, strange I know, but come on, those two other films I mentioned were all strange as well and they were great. As for the story length, I'll probably churn out a total a four chapters including this first one, depends on how I do the rest. Take care, expect chapter two sometime before Summer's end, and farewell for now.

Story Voice Cast:

Mark Wahlberg (Pain & Gain): Cade Yeager

Ryan Reynolds (Chaos Dragon): Charles

Eric Aadahl (Transformers: The Last Knight): Bumblebee

Lara Woodhull (Tokyo Ghoul): Nei

John Goodman (The Borrowers): Hound

Josh Duhamel (11/22/63): Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox

Santiago Cabrera (Heroes): Agent Santos

Cherami Leigh (Fairy Tail): Suzy

Alison Viktorin (A Certain Magical Index): Mike

Bryce Papenbrook (Sword Art Online): Rex

Clifford Chapin (My Hero Academia): Chad Strathmore/Earth-Shatter

Cristina Vee (Aldnoah: Zero): Tsubaki Seriyoshi/Neon

Jess Harnell (Animaniacs): Barricade

Steven Barr (Atlantis: The Lost Empire): Berserker

Reno Wilson (Transformers: Age Of Extinction): Sqweeks, Mohawk

Jamieson Price (Code Geass): Marcus Flynn/Sylas

Frank Welker (Transformers: Prime): Megatron

And

Sylvester Stallone (Creed): Scavenger


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: Young Evolution: Part 2: (Sanctuary Is Haven)

Last we left on Young Evolution, Transformers and the race of super-powered immortal children called Demigods, are being hunted. But at this moment, everything is focused on Nei, a seven-year-old Demigod girl with the incredible power to heal any lifeform. However, this special youngster finds herself in a spot of trouble when the Transformers Reaction Force, a Government organization that specializes in hunting down any dangerous or fugitive Transformers and Demigods, regardless of allegiance. We find that a group of four kids find her out hiding in the remnants of an old town that suffered in a massive fire in the 80's, and with a friendly scrap-collecting Transformer, but meets his unfortunate end at the hands of the TRF. During this scuffle, the four finally get help for Nei in the fugitive Cade Yeager, who's been spending nearly five years saving any Transformers and Demigods around the country who are wrongfully hunted down, and taking in those who need a home. After a scuffle with the TRF, along with a tense and unpleasant reunion between old allies Bumblebee and William Lennox, Cade and his chosen crew for this mission along with Bumblebee, including other Autobots Hound and Sqweeks, manage to get Nei out of there safely and take her straight to her new home. But not long after this adventure we find that the Decepticon tracker Barricade was watching the whole thing, and reports this to his master, the tyrant Megatron. After telling him of the TRF, Megatron devises the next stage in their plan, with young Nei as the central part of the whole thing. As such, Barricade relays his master's order to fellow Decepticons Mohawk and Berserker, and two top Demigods they have with them named Chad Strathmore/Earth-Shatter and Tsubaki Seriyoshi/Neon, to carry out this next stage for the grand plan. As it turns out, all of this was the idea of one of the few adult Demigods who showed up when Demigods first originated in the 60's, Marcus Flynn/Sylas, whom Megatron is taking a strong interest in. Soon, the grand chase will begin.

Now, this chapter starts off with Cade, Bumblebee, Hound, Sqweeks, and their new Demigod family member Nei, driving deep into South Dakota, with vast desert canyon around them with some greenery in there. As they drive on by, Nei is taken in by these surroundings, considering she's never experienced such landscapes around her before, even back in Utah. Right now, they're passing through a Native American reservation, where Cade stops the 4x4 in front of a trailer, while Bumblebee and Hound drive on ahead, and Cade, Nei and Sqweeks are greeted by a Native on horseback, who happens to be sheriff of the local police.

"Hey Chief! Nice horse you got, you really getting into this whole Indian thing huh? Ow!", shouted Cade as he tried to pet the horse but nearly gets bitten, while Nei reaches out and manages without the horse getting all bite-happy, then this chief lets hers finish before speaking out.

"I thought I've asked you about a million times since you all came out here five years ago to stop calling me Chief?", asked the chief not too happy about that remark.

"Yeah but last time I checked you're the tribal Chief around here", said Cade.

"Indeed, but from you, it's always sounded, vaguely racist", said the Chief bluntly, while Nei steps in to help out a bit.

"Sorry, but I'm sure Cade doesn't mean anything bad by it sir.", said Nei politely, and the Chief takes note of her defense for Cade.

"I'm sure he doesn't, but Mr. Yeager here could at least try to fix his tone about it, thank you though young miss. You must be another one of those Demigods right? Nice to meet you, my name's Sherman", said the Chief named Sherman tipping his hat, and Nei feels good about it.

"Nice to meet you too, my name's Nei, I hope we get along", said Nei cheerfully, as Sherman tips his hat.

"Well Ms. Nei, I hope to get along with you as well, and I'm sure everyone else here will come to accept you as one of us", said Sherman gladly.

"Well, introductions made, sorry but we gotta head in now Chief", said Cade as he was starting up the 4x4, until Sherman budded in, seems like he wasn't done yet.

"Hold it, one other thing that needs saying: one of our cruisers was stolen last night, again", said Sherman vaguely, and Nei was confused about this brief look on Cade's face, like he knew what he was talking about and had something to do with it. Then Cade tries to play innocent about it.

"That's terrible! You know what, shit's getting out of control here!", shouted Cade all non-guilty like, and while Nei's still a bit confused, Sherman's clearly not having any of it. "There's crime going on everywhere! A bunch of my stuff got stolen too and-"

"Just drop the act Cade, and get me our car back, intact or otherwise", said Sherman bluntly, and not in the mood for any lies. As this is going on, the scene then shifts to Cade's home in South Dakota: a junkyard, not the most luxurious place on Earth, or Cybertron, but it serves as an effective safe haven for Cade's Autobot friends like Bumblebee, Hound, and Sqweeks, but plenty of other Transformers and many Demigods as well, because let's face it, not even the Government would waste any time searching for super-kids or alien robots in a giant pile of junk. The place was pretty expansive, a near massive sea of wrecked old cars of all kinds, some construction equipment like a small crane, in the center lies a big enough hub for repairs and rest, with all kinds of spare parts and Transformer mementos inside lining the walls, and the hub was split into two spaces, the smaller one is just for regular things like some rest. Right behind the hub is a trailer home for one, obviously where Cade lives, and pretty decent as well.

Near the hub, we find Drift, a red and black samurai of an Autobot who transforms into a Bugatti, in human size and upside down balancing himself on one of his swords, and in a meditative state chanting a mantra of sorts, while on top of a wrecked car. Close by practicing alongside him, is Akane Isaka, a sixteen-year-old Demigod and a master swordswoman. Akane has short hair but the ends look a bit overgrown while not covering her face, deep green eyes, wears a deep red and black kimono to represent her sensei, with the sleeves ending halfway down the forearms, and the skirt ending just below the knees, is barefoot just for her to really connect to the earth beneath her, and carries with her a well-kept sword from her homeland, it was also the only thing she had time to take when she fled. Her Demigod power is use of her aura, which is something everyone has, but she can use her own to greatly enhance her body and its functions, her senses, her movement, her strength, all of it, a good example of it is that while regular weaponry can't stand up to Transformer weaponry, Akane can enhance her sword so its durability can hold up easily, and if she puts in enough effort, anything she cuts with that sword won't hold up for long, or at all. Akane is practicing her sword while in a meditative state like her sensei, who still quietly chanting the mantra and meditating, while his student continues in silence.

"No fear, no hate, no anger. No fear, no hate, no anger", said Drift in a classic samurai accent, as he seemed to be immovable from his balanced trance, until a small silver pterodactyl swoops in and safely lands on one of Drift's feet, which he notices, and loses it. "Get off of me, you flying rat!", shouted Drift as he tried to shake the little Dinobot from his foot and then loses his balance, falling off the car, then gets back up and picks up his blade again, and tries to cut up the little guy but playfully avoids his swings, "I will kill you! And leave no trace of your existence in this world!".

"So much for banishing our anger. No offense sensei, but you could do to spend some extra time on that", said Akane as she casually stops her meditation and sheathes her sword after Drift chases away the little Dinobot at last.

"My apologies Akane, old habits such as mine, are hard to break, as you are aware of", said Drift calmly as he regained his composure. While floating just above the duo, sitting in the cockpit of a Cybertronian fighter ship, also in human size, is Crosshairs, a goggle-wearing, green and black Corvette-transforming Autobot, boringly watching the whole thing like he's got nothing else to do. He's probably the crankiest Transformer one will ever know, and he's a hero for Christ's sakes, but he also happens to be the best marksman the Autobots have, armed with dual rapid-fire guns, so it's those "take the good with the bad" kind of situations.

"Uggh! So bored on this god-forsaken rock", said Crosshairs miserably and frustratingly in an Australian accent and with a toothpick in his mouth, as he flies the ship away from Akane and Drift, who just stand and stare, and goes to land it nearby. Apparently the guy's so bored he'll resort to watching two people just meditating.

"Well nice to see he's as cheerful as always", said Akane unimpressed.

"Wisely said, student", said Drift in agreement. Meanwhile, in that resting half of the hub, an in front of a laptop computer, is Jimmy Chambers, a man of African-decent in his mid-twenties, who's been part of this whole thing for a year now and still has a lot to learn about the Transformers and Demigods, and hired by Cade. In his lap is ten-year-old Demigod Lilith Smith, sporting light brown eyes, short black hair with a little clip keeping it from blocking her right eye, a yellow shirt with an orange hoodie on top with UFO labeled on the chest area, loose gray pants and thin sandals, but no socks. Her Demigod power is that of gravity manipulation, where she can encase anything in a clear bubble, and alter its gravity worth, so while it looks like levitation, Lilith is simply decreasing the gravity of her target, and make it fall in any direction mimicking throwing. Sadly, despite her practice, Lilith can only, for now though, alter the gravity of objects that she can handle, as in she needs to put in more effort despite the strain. Like stuff ranging from mailboxes and vending machines will do, she's currently not strong enough to do the same with Transformers, since they're too heavy for her, even when they shrink to human size, considering that it's only the size of the regular Transformers that's altered in the shrinking, not their weapons' potency, physical strength, and their weight, but in time she'll get better. And standing on the table near the laptop, is Wheelie, a foot-tall former Decepticon drone turned-Autobot with small beady red eyes, and wheels for feet, hence the name, and transforms into a deep-blue remote control toy truck. The three were simply sitting around checking out some stuff online that Wheelie likes to mess with, like a Chinese car website with pictures of different cars old and new, in various shots.

"So is this like some kind of Autobot dating site?", asked Lilith.

"Nah, I just go here to dream. Check out that classy chassis. Whoa, look at the junk in her trunk eh?", asked Wheelie jokingly in a New Jersey accent, going from a picture of a sweet bright red car to a blue pick-up truck with stuffed boxes loaded in the back. As this is going on, two VTOL jets come flying in fast, and both shift into two female Autobots, who shrink down to human size, land on the roof of the hub in front of the "Auto" sign and rest up. The red and black one with the geisha-looking head is Windblade, a fierce Autobot hunter armed with an energy sword, and is the fastest flyer there is, the dark pink one is Maxima, her fellow hunter, best friend, and master shooter who may rival Crosshairs, with the aid of her plasma rifle. Then they spot something passing through the gate, Bumblebee and Hound of course, since Cade and Nei are a bit behind while speaking with Sherman.

"Back already, and guessing job well done, as usual boys", said Windblade as she sat in a polite manner with hands on her lap.

"Honestly, it's like these two always get picked out because they're his favorites", said Maxima in a slightly grouchy manner as she sat next to her friend cross-legged.

"We all know he doesn't think that way, lighten up. Oh, here it comes", said Windblade as Hound shifts into R-mode, shrinks to human size, rolls forward with Bumblebee behind, shifting to R-mode and shrinking to human size as well, but as Hound was rolling, one of his little rocket launchers falls off, goes off and a few small rockets fly all over the little spot behind him blowing up a few cars, kicking up a lot of dust.

"Boo-yah! Back home boys and girls! Whoop, been holding that one in for a while. Talk about a cluster bomb", said Hound twirling his helmet around a bit before putting it back on, and looking back on the small mess he just made, while Bumblebee waves hello to the flying duo resting on the hub roof.

"Yo!", shouted Jimmy as Lilith jumps off his lap, he gets up from the recliner he was resting in, and he gets out and walks up to Hound, clearly not okay with his little mishap.

"What's the matter with you, dude?", asked Hound obliviously.

"I think you know what he's upset about, Hound", said Windblade as she and Maxima are enjoying the show.

"That's right! Next time bud, EASE ON THE BRAKES", said Jimmy putting plenty of emphasis on what he's saying.

"That's how I roll. I like to make a statement when I arrive", said Hound pounding his chest with pride.

"Yeah well you're getting dust all over the campus man", said Jimmy starting to calm down.

"This ain't no campus pal, it's a junkyard", said Hound correcting Jimmy as Cade finally rolls up with Nei and Sqweeks in tow.

"Damn it Grimlock! We can't always go around doing whatever the fuck we want!", shouted Cade angrily after he hopped out of the 4x4, and starts walking off to the right of the junkyard, with Nei and Sqweeks behind him.

"Welcome back, Cade", said Windblade greeting a pissed off Cade.

"Hello there", said Maxima, as Jimmy pops up along with Lilith.

"You got into some shit huh?", asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, neck deep!", shouted Cade as he, Nei and Sqweeks continued walking off in that direction. While Crosshairs shows up after stowing away his fighter ship, and with something on his mind as always.

"Hey Cade! That's what you get for taking that useless yellow bugger with you all the time! You need a real leader out there! Like me!", shouted Crosshairs in an unfriendly manner while throwing away his toothpick. With Optimus Prime on Cybertron, along with the Autobot medical officer Ratchet and the Knights of Iacon, still working on properly fixing up the now Earth-bound metal planet, Bumblebee has been holding command of the Autobots in his place. Despite some mistakes on his end, Bumblebee has easily earned the trust of his fellow Autobots as a leader given his relationships with them, even their Demigod friends, but Crosshairs thinks of this as some bad joke, made it abundantly clear he'll only listen to Optimus seeing him and him only as a true leader, Cade being an exception of course. Not taking any of that talk, Bumblebee wastes no time sliding across the hood of a wrecked car, goes up to Crosshairs and gets in his face pretty angrily.

" **Shut up! Before I do some damage, you won't walk away from** ", said Bumblebee through the radio, and Crosshairs, seeing this as an empty threat, continues to make his stand.

"You will NEVER be Optimus Prime, you little runt", said Crosshairs, knowing this will really get the guy upset.

"(sighs) Here we go again", said Windblade, disappointed in this occasional spat between those two even though she's got great respect and love for them like everyone else in the place.

"You always did talk too much", said Bumblebee even angrier as he and Crosshairs shove each other before getting into a brief tussle. Cade, looking back a couple quick times, tries to ignore that spat as he focuses on his latest problem.

"Come on man! Million-year-old warriors, you're acting like a bunch of junkyard dogs! Starting to piss me off!", shouted Cade, while the scene quickly shifts to a resting bike-sized silver and black Cybertronian bulldog called Thunderjaw, who hears this and whimpers a bit.

"He didn't mean that for you boy, Cade's just cranky is all", said Hound patting Thunderjaw, who barks in approval. Then back to Cade, Nei and Sqweeks are still with him, and Nei sees herself in complete surprise who he was yelling at, more like what actually. Nei looks out and not too far ahead of her, she's looking right at a towering beast, a horned, red-eyed, dark-silver Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex which Cade referred to as Grimlock. Grimlock's one of several legendary warriors of Cybertron, proud and fierce knights same as Optimus Prime, but more brutal and ruthless. He and three others, along some mini versions of themselves all called Dinobots, have been a big help, but for a while now they've been acting, as Cade put it, like junkyard dogs. The other three big ones, are Slug, whose form is a Triceratops, and resting on a bed of scrap-metal, Scorn, in the form of a Spineosaurus, who Crosshairs nicknamed Spike, and is sitting around crunching on hubcaps, then there's Strafe, who takes the form of a two-headed Pterodactyl, and keeping watch in a nest he made at the top of one of the mountains near the edge of the junkyard. It's then revealed Grimlock has something in his jaws: that police car Chief Sherman told Cade about, speaking of Cade, he's pretty upset.

"Come back here Grimlock! Turn around, what do you got in your mouth huh?!", demanded Cade as Grimlock slowly walks away with that car sticking out of the mouth, and Cade's patience is wearing thin. Nei's surprise then turns to joy, laughing as Grimlock continues to chomp on the car and snorting black smoke from his nostrils just to mess with Cade. "Now I swear, I am wasting my time, protecting YOU of all people! Drop the cruiser right now! I know you got Chief Sherman's cruiser in there! Drop it!", demanded Cade as Grimlock chomps on the car some more before he finally swallows the whole thing, followed by a low growl like he's all pouty for not eating what he wants, "Yeah serves you right! Spit it out now! Spit it!" demanded Cade before Grimlock finally gave in and, with some effort, he manages to vomit out the crushed up cruiser, and a few parts, while Cade briefly falls to the ground on his back avoiding the debris, while Nei and Sqweeks watch from a distance. Then Grimlock pukes out some more bits and pieces from the cruiser at Cade, nearly hitting him, just to spite him, while Cade gets back up, "Don't eat cars! DON'T. EAT. CARS! You get back in your hole and think about what you did!", shouted Cade, like he's punishing a naughty pet, as Grimlock pounds the ground a bit with his nose before walking off, "It's just like the Macy's Thanksgiving Day out here Jimmy J!", shouted Cade at Jimmy, watching from afar, but he clearly wasn't having any of that.

"Dude, you hired me! From a Want-Ad! In the Dakota Penny Ledger about a year ago! Think that comes with a superpower? That is a dinosaur! An ALIEN dinosaur! That was NOT in the ad!", shouted Jimmy at Cade as he walks back to the hub, with Cade and Nei in tow, then once inside the work room, they talk a bit more, "He tried to eat me yesterday man!", shouted Jimmy bearing his complaints as Cade sets his bag on the big table and Nei goes outside to be with Hound and the others, so she doesn't bud into their business.

"Look, you wanna go to Federal Prison paly?", asked Cade mockingly.

"No thank you. I-I don't wanna go to any prison", said Jimmy nervously.

"Well that's where you're gonna go alright, cause you're aiding and abetting. I'm a fugitive, I'm the big boss, and you're my little crime-y", said Cade, explaining the predicament Jimmy got himself into a year ago, but can't help but argue nonetheless.

"When you leave, it becomes The Wild Kingdom out here, and that's when Will and those Demigod kids don't go acting like they run the place. I can't always handle these guys man", said Jimmy.

"Look I told you, this is a junkyard, Transformers blend in with other junk, no one looks for Demigods in a pile of junk, that's it!", shouted Cade.

"YOU hired me, to be Senior Vice President of Worldwide Operations-", said Jimmy cut off by Cade.

"Did I tell you that?", asked Cade acting a bit innocent.

"Yes! That's what's what you said!", shouted Jimmy.

"Well too bad, cause I made that shit up!", shouted Cade.

"DO NOT take this title away from me Cade, it's a big deal for me!", shouted Jimmy.

"Hey this is not a start-up okay? I don't do this shit for the money, it's for a higher cause", said Cade as he was starting to walk out the work room and about to enter the rest area.

"Wait, you're not doing this shit for the money? What's wrong with you man?", asked Jimmy as he followed Cade, but then he stops and looks out into the distance with an upset look on his face.

"What's he doing here?", asked Cade a bit surprised as he and Jimmy both spot a rusty-old dump truck passing through the gates, with the entire back area completely covered in so much random junk, old TVs, plastic bottles, roof gutters, a dusty mattress, even a jet turbine. This dump truck was actually the V-mode of Daytrader, a chubby, bearded Autobot with a passion for all things junk that no one else can rival, except the late Scavenger. Most of the junkyard residents love the guy, but some, like Cade obviously, aren't his biggest fans, namely because he's not only obnoxious, but despite his passion for junk, he almost never actually checks if his goods are legit and acceptable.

"Uh, no idea man", said Jimmy feigning ignorance but Cade's angry stare means he's not buying it, "Dude I-I don't know".

"You remember the mess he made last time, that's why I banned him for a month, and he's not supposed to come back for another week", explained Cade in an angry manner.

"You know, it's not cool to go accusing people when you feel like it. I swear I didn't do anything", claimed Jimmy as he and Cade were walking into the rest area, but then Wheelie pops up, with Lilith in tow, standing on the hood of an old car in there.

"Hey Cade, he gave him this little beauty", said Wheelie as he slightly kicked around what looks to be a Cybertronian gun Cade doesn't own. Cade throws an angry look at Jimmy again, wanting an explanation.

"I've NEVER seen that before, at all", said Jimmy feigning ignorance again, but Wheelie was making it difficult for him.

"Come on, say it! Say it! You wanted the alien blaster! Said it made you feel like a BIG MAN!", shouted Wheelie calling out Jimmy, who's not happy with being snitched on by a toy-sized alien robot with a big mouth.

"Hey! Remember that us humans can lose their temper right? Come here!", shouted Jimmy as he walked over, grabbed Wheelie and started shaking him around.

"Whoa whoa whoa! (grunts) I'll have my boy Grimlock kick your ass!", shouted Wheelie, still being shaken up.

"Okay, calm down you two, please", said Lilith kindly as she casually used her power to get Wheelie from Jimmy, slowly made him fall her way, and grabbed him.

"Yeah you're REAL tough! What you've been working out?! I doubt it!", shouted Wheelie, still upset, as Lilith carried him back to that car. As Daytrader was slowly approaching the hub, Windblade and Maxima continue to watch from the roof, while Drift, Akane, Bumblebee, and Hound ready themselves as Nei walks up to Hound to ask about the junk bot.

"Excuse me Hound, but it sounds like you guys don't seem to like him very much", said Nei as she stands beside Hound before she briefly gets called by Windblade.

"We don't all hate Daytrader sweetie, but including his personality, he's made some bad business choices that's gotten under SOME bots' gears. Trust me though, he's not a bad bot", said Windblade as she tried to make sure Nei doesn't get the wrong idea about Daytrader, but some bots aren't so forgiving.

"Quit protecting him Windblade, and believe ME kid, this hopeless cur's the single most irritating, annoying Transformer on all of Earth AND Cybertron. Hey Drift, should I frag him?", asked Hound after speaking with Nei briefly, then pulls out a grenade, and Drift is making a small Triceratops Dinobot bounce on his sword before tossing him aside. Drift, being the noble warrior he is, gives Hound a reasonable answer.

"Yes, definitely frag him", said Drift without regret as Hound pulls the pin with his mouth, while his student Akane just sighs in disapproval.

"This stunt actually goes against Bushido sensei, just saying", said Akane reluctantly, seeing her master yet again does things the opposite of what he should really do.

"I heard that, Hound", said Daytrader in a slight-nasal like voice, just shifting from V-mode to R-mode and going human size, before a few grenades are thrown his way and blew up one at a time while kicking up dust and dirt, nearly missing him but still gets a bit startled by this, "Easy easy! Wha-jeez! You ALWAYS resort to violence! Right off the bat!"

"I love violence, it's my pride and joy", said Hound proudly as Cade approaches the junker.

"Daytrader, the hell are you doing here anyway?", asked Cade impatiently.

"Business as usual Cade, you're one of my best customers after all", said Daytrader trying to play nice with Cade, but he knows what he did with Jimmy.

"Oh yeah, huge honor, so what, you thought of that before or after you bribed my employee with a gun of his own?" asked Cade getting all smart with him.

"I'm offended that you'd accuse me of such a thing. It was a simple exchange is all, I know I wasn't allowed in for another week, but how else was I gonna get in huh? I got some new stuff you'd be interested in, trust me", said Daytrader, hoping Cade will look the other way for this.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it paly", said Cade suspiciously as Hound steps in.

"Hey, reminds me, you find us a new spaceship yet? Five years here and I'm starting to get tired of waiting around to catch a bullet", said Hound as he turns to smoke his cigar a bit and Daytrader walks up to him.

"Carbon monoxide and a small gasoline drinking problem of yours are probably gonna kill you long before a bullet does that for you, my fine corpulent comrade", said Daytrader as he wiped some dust on him from the grenade explosions, and rests his hand on Hound's shoulder, but he wasn't having any of that nonsense.

"Back off! Get out of my face! You wanna throw down with Hound?", asked Hound, threatening Daytrader with his combat knife, and Daytrader takes a few steps back to not risk him bluffing.

"Whoa whoa, easy! Oh yeah, real tough guy huh? How 'bout YOU try carrying all this stuff every day?", asked Daytrader as he kept his distance from Hound and some junk falls off his back. Much of it that's normally big is shrunk down unless a Transformer is holding it and returns it to its original size. This stuff would range from the landing gear of a plane, an old computer monitor, a couple laptops that surprisingly merge and shift into a fly-shaped Transformer that buzzes around until Bumblebee, who was sitting close by, swats it with both hands, crushes it and shakes it off his hand in disgust.

"Figures he's got some pests on him, I say we finally deep-six this pickpocket", said Hound as he sheathed his combat knife.

"Or let's just try not wanting to kill him for once", said Windblade.

"Thank you Windblade, least some people here are reasonable. Now, look here what I found in Buffalo, Bonecrusher's head, ladies and gentlemen", said Daytrader as he pulled out the severed and slightly battered head of a brutal Decepticon called Bonecrusher, who was killed by Optimus a long time ago, played around with it like a puppet, before settling it atop a wrecked car for Cade, who isn't too crazy about it and pushes it off with one hand, "And this here? A replacement automatic targeting system for that security turret you guys got", said Daytrader as he handed Cade a slightly scratched up black box covered in a bunch of electronic bits and pieces.

"You sure this'll work?", asked Cade worryingly.

"Come on Cade, I always find the good stuff", said Daytrader, feelings hurt a bit.

"That's what you said that one time you got me that used toaster oven, next thing I knew, I had to get a new one, and a new chair. But we needed this anyway, so I'll take it, I have Brains look into it. So what else you got?", asked Cade as he accepted the black box from Daytrader, then he spots Nei next to Hound.

"Oh hey, newcomer huh? I know I haven't been here in almost a month, but last I checked it's been a hell-of-a-while since you took in anymore of those kids", Said Daytrader to Cade as Nei approached him.

"Special case from Utah, was called in, Nei, Daytrader, Daytrader, Nei", said Cade introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you! So you love junk collecting too? My friend Scavenger loved it all the same", said Nei to Daytrader.

"Pleasure kid and-whoa hold up, you know Scavenger? Seriously?", asked Daytrader in surprise.

"I'm sorry but you know Scavenger too?!", asked Nei in surprise.

"Know him? Hell, the guy and I were practically junk brothers! We've been into this business for years. Alright my turn, how come you know the guy?" asked Daytrader eagerly.

"I was on the run, he found me and we've been living together for a year. Not that it's my business, but he never mentioned you", said Nei.

"Of course he wouldn't, he knew how much I enjoyed my privacy, believe it or not. Plus I haven't been able to get in touch with him since we split, thought we'd find more nice stuff that way. That reminds me, how's old Scavenger now these days? Bet he's doing better off than me", said Daytrader, followed by a small chuckle before he noticed Nei looking at the ground all sad-like, and the others close by upset with him for opening his mouth like that.

"Scavenger…he's gone now", said Nei sadly, and Daytrader stumbled a bit upon hearing his old friend was dead now.

"Oh no…you careless old rust-bucket, could've just watched your step but instead, you go and die on me", said Daytrader sadly.

"I really loved him, he took care of me when I had nowhere else to go. He was a really great friend", said Nei, trying to hold back the tears, and this really moved Daytrader.

"Yeah, he was. Hold up kid, I think I got something you'll like", said Daytrader as he rummaged through his junk a bit, and a minute later, he pulls out a teddy bear, the classic brown kind, a few tears on it, covered in some dirt, but in still good condition.

"A bear, for me, but why?", kindly asked Nei as she grabbed the bear from Daytrader.

"Scavenger was a good pal, and looks to me you made him real happy. Consider that toy a gift, I know it's cliché and all that, but it's better than nothing. Hope you do well kid", said Daytrader.

"Thank you, it means a lot, I'll keep it safe. For him", said Nei as she hugged the bear, while Cade has that look of grief on his face again. The silence is broken right away then Crosshairs steps in with something to show. We find him standing close to the big carrying case-like trailer belonging to Sqweeks that's still hooked to the 4x4, and Nei and Sqweeks look a bit surprised, like they know something.

"Hey Cade, sorry to interrupt the potential waterworks, but I noticed you got some extra shit with you when you all came back home", said Crosshairs slightly tapping at the case.

"It's nothing, Sqweeks probably got some spare parts from a few sentries we trashed back there, leave it for now", said Cade.

"Well, you say that…", said Crosshairs as he finishes his thought with a swift kick to the case, knocking it over and spilling its contents, but instead of parts, we find the four kids from Utah: Rex, Mike, Suzy, and their leader Charles. As the four spill out from the case onto the ground and on top of each other, all eyes are on them as awkwardness drops for a bit, yet Crosshairs is feeling pretty good about himself here.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?", asked Cade slowly and still in surprise.

"That's what I said! We got ourselves a pack of stowaways here, and easy betting Nei and the little blue eyesore helped them out before you all left Utah!", shouted Crosshairs frustrated while the four still lay on the ground and hoping to get out of this with few scars.

"That ain't true! We found the case empty and wanted to tag along! It's not their idea, just ours!", shouted Rex in anger and denial, trying to cover for those two, but Crosshairs wasn't in the mood for this stupidity, case in point when he pulls out one of his rapid fire guns from his left thigh and takes aim.

"Kid, I'm in no mood for buying bullshit like that! And don't think you not being Demigods means I won't shoot you to pieces", said Crosshairs as he cocks the gun and aims fight at Rex, and despite the slight fear in his eye and sweat on his face, he's not backing down.

"Yeah?! Go ahead! I'd bet you anything that thing's just loaded with blanks! You're not really gonna shoot us!", shouted Rex before Crosshairs lost a bit of his patience and shoots at a glass bottle dangling from Daytrader, then aims it back at Rex.

"You must have some major balls to call a bluff like that, kid", said Crosshairs seething with rage.

"Do not tempt him kids, he's too cranky for his own good and he'll shoot at anything that pisses him off", said Maxima.

"Hold on, you're not really gonna shoot us right? Us being kids and all that, right?", asked Mike nervously.

"Depends on what else comes out of your mouths", said Crosshairs.

"I'm telling you guys, he's not gonna shoot us!", shouted Rex, ever so defiant, and yet Crosshairs keeps proving him wrong as he shoots the ground close to Mike's face, startling him a bit.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that you brat, assuming it helps you feel any better than me", said Crosshairs at his wits end.

"Good going, you idiot!", shouted Suzy at Rex, but then Nei steps in.

"I'm really sorry! They wanted to come with us and I didn't wanna leave them behind, so I asked Sqweeks to help me hide them in his case! Don't be mad at them, I let them come in the first place!", shouted Nei desperately to keep the four out of trouble, even Sqweeks was whirring sadly to agree with her, and Charles had something to say was well.

"(sighs) Look, we're sorry for this, we just wanted to see for ourselves, make sure Nei would really be alright. We're to blame just as much if not more", said Charles as Cade thinks hard on it.

"Crosshairs, stand down, we'll let this slide", said Cade as Crosshairs reluctantly but kindly lowers his weapon and stows it back, while the four get back on their feet.

"Well, as fun as this was, I think my business is done here, enjoy the bear, kiddo. Now if anybody needs me, I'm gonna go slather myself in oil before I leave. Turn around Drift, it'll hurt your sensibility", said Daytrader jokingly from the kids and Cade, to Drift, who's clearly disgusted by that thought like he's seen it before, and threatens Daytrader with his sword, who slowly backs away.

"Now Akane THAT is something that can't be unseen", said Drift as he scared off Daytrader.

"I'll keep that in mind sensei", said Akane casually.

"You know I can never understand half of what comes out of your mouth", said Daytrader as he walked off.

"Okay, enough of the creepy stuff. Bee, first thing in the morning, you and me, we're dropping these kids off back home", said Cade as the four, even Nei, were surprised by this.

"I understand Cade", said Bumblebee reluctantly, clearly, he didn't want to send them off just yet now that they're all the way out here.

"Oh come ON!", shouted Rex as Cade walked off and the others went back to doing some other stuff while Nei and the four were following him.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Rex for once, you can't just send us back home like that!", shouted Suzy in agreement.

"There's no argument about this kid, you four CANNOT stay here, and I've already got more than enough strays to deal with", said Cade.

"But Cade, they just wanted to make sure I would be alright", said Nei.

"And now they know, and knowing is half the battle, or some shit like that, I read that once before. Look, there's no buts about it, they're going home, end of story", said Cade firmly, and Nei and the four, Charles especially, isn't so happy about this but they're not done yet. Now they approach that trailer just behind the hub, where he lives, and as they enter, they find the place on fire. More specifically, the curtain to the door was starting to catch fire, the work of a mini T-Rex like Grimlock, named T, and messing with the furniture a bit with him, are the other two mini Dinobots, the Strafe-lookalike was Terry, the Slug-lookalike was called Tio.

"T! Hey little buddy, I told you, you're not supposed to do that in here", said Cade as he picked up little T, still coughing out small puffs of fire while the fire on the curtain was slowly starting to spread.

"Dude, your hous-trailer's on fire", said Charles as Cade takes his seat in a comfy recliner to the far right of the door, with a TV to his right as well and Nei takes a seat in the little booth in front of him.

"Back corner there!", shouted Cade, pointing to where he keeps the fire extinguisher and Charles was quick to find it while Rex, Suzy and Mike make their way past Terry and Tio and try to take a seat at the table left of the door with a fridge just behind them.

"This is…a nice home", said Mike without trying to be harsh. At the same time this was happening, three different cars were speeding into the junkyard, in front is a black and orange Lamborghini Centario, the V-mode of Hot Rod, a brash and slightly arrogant soldier and is brother in arms with Bumblebee, behind him is a white, with little red, McLaren F1 which is the V-mode of Override, a drag racer who's just as tough on the battlefield as she is on the road, and behind her is Blurr, a fellow speedster who's V-mode is a sky blue Nissan GT-R. Determined to prove which among them is the fastest thing on wheels, every day those three take off and test their mettle in this patch of land practically tailor-made for racers. As the three racers finish their competition for the day, upon coming home, they even try to see who's going to get back first, this time it's Hot Rod of course, and upon pulling up, they waste no time shifting into R-mode and going human size.

"Ha! _Magnifique!_ I win!", shouted Hot Rod excitingly in a deep French accent.

"Yeah this time, but don't so cocky after one win", said Override upsettingly.

"Not cool man! You only got up ahead of us because I hit the brakes a split second late when we made that turn. I could've left you BOTH in the dust", said Blurr frustrated, but this wasn't going to ruin Hot Rod's good feel.

"But you didn't, and now I am on top!", shouted Hot Rod.

"Nice to see you guys had fun with your usual races", said Windblade.

"'Fun', isn't what I'd call today's race", said Blurr still upset as Bumblebee approached the three racers.

"Bee, glad to see you back, my old friend!", shouted Hot Rod still joyous from his win and even more so that his brother in arms is back.

"Same to you Hot Rod, good win?", asked Bumblebee.

"Big time! By the way, where's Cade? Back in his trailer?", asked Hot Rod.

"Yeah, he's with the Demigod we were called to help in Utah, she's called Nei, along with some kids who snuck along with us back here", said Bumblebee.

"New kids?! My friend, why didn't you say so sooner?! I've got to meet them, and give them a proper greeting!", shouted Hot Rod.

"Cool it lover boy! They just got here, let them be!", shouted Override but Hot Rod wasn't having any of it as he made his way to the trailer.

"That guy loves kids WAY too much", said Blurr, finally calmed down.

"Too bad for us we got loads of kids living here with us", said Override, as this was happening, we shift the scene back to the trailer, with everything starting to settle down, like Charles finally putting out that little fire on the curtain.

"I know you're really coming into your power now, so you got take this outside bud, whoa hey. Terry, grab me a beer pal?", asked Cade as he had T settled down and sat him close to his leg.

"Wait, Terry?", asked Suzy as Charles had put away the fire extinguisher and walked to the booth Nei was sitting in and sits just across from her while Terry flies over to the fridge, carelessly opens it up and a few metal beer bottles fall out before he grabs one, closes the fridge and brings it over to Cade.

"Nice work pal, great delivery, gotta work on the pick-up though", said Cade as he opened up the beer, turned on the TV and switched to a racing channel and finally relaxed.

"Hi there little fella, heavy aren't you?", asked Nei playfully after Tio walks up to her and she picks him up and holds him close while Terry flies over to Suzy, Rex, and Mike and lands on the table, while Mike tries to pet him but nearly loses a finger, then Terry flies on top of a little perch made for him just near the top of the doorway. Then Suzy notices some family pictures on the fridge, and one of them is of Cade's teenage daughter named Tessa. Cade had been having a hard time throughout his life, even more so when his loving wife died and had to raise Tessa on his own, who, growing up, looked more like she was taking care of him. When Cade first met Optimus Prime, Tessa was just starting to go to college, and well, you can guess the rest. By now, she's on her own, having graduated from college some time ago, but she will get herself arrested if she tries to really contact or visit her father, and vice versa.

"So, Cade, If you don't mind me asking, what's your story?", asked Suzy politely.

"Uh long story short, wife passed away, daughter graduated from college, living on her own, got herself a decent job. She might as well be on the far side of the moon, hell, Mars at best", said Cade while keeping his eyes on the racing channel, beer in his hand. Charles and Nei looked to each other and feel sorry for Cade, they hadn't thought that even a guy like him had a hard life.

"At least she's still here bro", said Rex rudely with Mike getting nervous and Suzy throwing a mean glare at him.

"I go visit her, we BOTH go to jail, that bad enough for you bro?", asked Cade in a smart-alecky manner, to make sure Rex got he didn't like what he said.

"(sighs) Alright, my bad", said Rex reluctantly before Cade turns back to the TV, then before anything else was said, Charles and Nei look at something at the doorway in awkwardness and curiosity.

"Does that guy have to loom in like that?", asked Charles

"Wait what are talking about-oh my God", said Cade annoyed as he saw that Charles was talking about Hot Rod, who was leaning against the doorway, waving hello to Cade, then looks to Rex, Suzy, and Mike, then back to Charles and Nei before properly introducing himself.

" _Bonjour enfants, mon nom est Hot Rod_ ", greeted Hot Rod in French, enfants meaning children, but they were confused about his name.

"Hawt Rawd?", asked Nei trying to pronounce it right.

" _Nuh-uh, Hot Rod_ " said Hot Rod trying to make it clear.

"Hoot Root?", asked Charles now.

" _HOT ROD_ ", said Hot Rod really trying to emphasize it.

"I'm so sorry, I really don't know how to say it", said Nei, but Cade obviously had enough, as if stuff like this with Hot Rod is like his own brain cells are committing suicide one by one.

"It's just Hot Rod, don't mind him that's his French accent", said Cade as Hot Rod nodded in agreement.

"Wait, he's French, really?", asked Charles surprised.

"Oh no, he just really loves the accent", said Cade honestly, but Hot Rod looked in denial a bit and tried to set things straight.

"No no no! I HATE the accent! But I can't get rid of it! I'm stuck with the accent! Blah!", exclaimed Hot Rod while slightly hitting against the doorway with his left hand a bit, trying to explain things to the kids, but then Crosshairs shows up.

"Again with this shit? Don't believe a word of it, ankle biters, he loves that damn voice like crazy!", shouted Crosshairs as he approached the trailer, and through the windows the others could see what's going on, "He goes on saying he hates it and he's stuck with it! But actually, he loves it so much he's even made it so he can't ever get rid of it!"

"How dare you accuse me of lying, you trigger-happy amateur! For all we know, YOU could've done exactly what you just told us just now!", shouted Hot Rod as he walked up to Crosshairs like they're ready to fight, and obviously Crosshairs isn't going to back down.

"Except unlike YOU, I ain't afraid to admit any of it, you flamboyant showboat!", shouted Crosshairs.

"Wha-those are fighting words!", exclaimed Hot Rod.

"Bring it on pretty boy!", shouted Crosshairs as the two started rolling around and duking it out.

"Shouldn't we get them to stop?", asked Mike nervously.

"Best thing to go down here if you ask me, and my money's on the green guy", said Rex.

"Too bad no one's asking you, jerk", said Suzy angry-like.

"Please stop fighting you two!", shouted Nei, yet the two bots are still pummeling each other, and Cade looks like he's had enough of this stupidity.

"Alright that's enough! Break it up you two! Damn it I said stop! For Christ's sake…(radio on) Scrapper! Sorry to bug you buddy, Crosshairs and Hot Rod are at it again, you know what to do (radio off)", said Cade as he spoke in his radio while still in his seat as well as the four and Nei, then a few moments later, in human size, was a construction-based Transformer, who Cade referred to as Scrapper, who happens to be that excavator seen just near the front of the hub. Scrapper then quietly yet casually gets ahold of the two squabbling bots with little effort.

"Whoa! Hang on my friend! This isn't really necessary!", shouted Hot Rod a bit startled, guess he and Crosshairs know all too well what happens next.

"Don't you dare do what you're gonna do next you walking shovel!", shouted Crosshairs as he struggled to get loose, and Scrapper, not much of a talker, didn't answer back. That's when he proceeds to slam the two against each other hard, and throws them far to the other side of the junkyard.

" _SACREBLEU!_ ", yelled Hot Rod.

"SON OF A BITCH!", yelled Crosshairs as the two flew high and far into the air and hit the ground hard, far across the junkyard. The kids were feeling a bit awkward for a minute, until Cade spoke up.

"Thanks big guy, go back to sleep", said Cade, grateful for the intervention, as Scrapper nods in agreement and returns to his spot, leaving them alone again, "In case you're wondering, Hot Rod's a soldier, he and Bumblebee are close friends. The guy's supposed to be in London, but he was asked to come here from the person he watches over, her name's Vivian, but uh…we're not seeing each other right now, all the stuff I deal with of course", explained Cade.

"Wait, seeing each other, like…oh my gosh! You two are in love?!", exclaimed Suzy, who can't help with getting involved in romantic stuff.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, shit went down, I met her, we just had dinner that was, kinda romantic, nothing big is all", said Cade trying to get the point across, but they clearly thought otherwise and wanted to mess with him a bit.

"Yeah right, like nothing happened, I bet you two kissed and crap like that right?! Got to hold hands, maybe take a walk through the park and bought flowers for her?", asked Rex jokingly, yet jerk-like, and the other kids laughed along, and Cade gave a fake laugh before giving a real kicker to the kid's pride.

"(fake laughs) Yeah? Well what about you smart guy? You jealous, or are you spouting all the fun shit you'd wish you could do with that girlfriend you'll never have? No answer? That's what I thought", said Cade with some attitude as everyone was silent for a bit before everyone laughed harder at that, unlike Rex who looked red with anger and embarrassment.

"He really got you there Rex!", shouted Mike still laughing, until the laughter stops as Rex grabs ahold of Mike by the collar of his vest and pulled him in close, not very happy at all.

"Yeah? Wanna say that now?!", demanded Rex, getting Mike up in his face.

"No I'm good", said Mike casually yet still pretty terrified, then someone comes by knocking on the doorway, and entering this little scene is Alexander Drake, a boy at the age of sixteen, blue hair, light blue eyes, short sleeve aquamarine shirt with the sleeves being deep blue, regular blue pants, lace-less blue dress shoes, basically he's really into blue. His Demigod power is mastery of ice, think of him similar to Chad, except he can summon his own ice, even if there's no moisture in the air for him to use, ranging from ice blasts, pillars of ice, ice armor and fists, icicles, all that stuff. Cade is in charge of the whole place, but when it comes to really getting the little Demigods in check, Alex is one of the leaders.

"Cade, sorry to intrude, would've came in sooner but I spotted Hot Rod and Crosshairs fighting again, then Scrapper showing up and, well you know the rest", said Alex with a little smile on his face.

"Ah, perfect timing as always kiddo. Guys, this is Alex, he's one of the older kids that helps me with the other Demigods we got here", said Cade, introducing Alex to Nei and the four.

"Nice, I know you came back from Utah with a newcomer, but I didn't know you'd found four more", said Alex.

"No see, Nei here, the kid in the dress, she's a Demigod. These other four dummies snuck along for the ride", said Cade reminded of this unexpected bring-up.

"Hey!", shouted Rex.

"Well my bad, nice to meet you all anyway. Nei, welcome to your new home, we're happy to have you here", said Alex gladly.

"It's nice to meet you too Alex", said Nei happily.

"Thanks for that. Sorry to ask Cade, but what about these other four? They're staying with us, or are they leaving?", asked Alex.

"Not a chance, I've told Bee to help take them back home tomorrow morning, that's that", said Cade firmly while sipping some of his beer, and the four, even Nei, were still not happy with a decision like that, but then Charles remembered something about this.

"Hold on! I just realized, we'd already phoned our families before we left. We told them about us spending the next two weeks with you, so you don't need to worry about them trying to find us like we're missing", explained Charles, and remembering this, Nei, along with the other three, were feeling good about their chances.

"Guess it sounds like they've thought of everything Cade, that alright with you?", asked Alex, and Cade wanted to argue with this, but with what he's been told, there's no way he can argue with this, especially given the fact that their families were trusting of him to look after the four for the next two weeks, and they never personally met the guy.

"Jesus, fine they can stay, don't come crying to me if you start having problems. Alex, take them with you and help them get settled in", said Cade.

"As usual, come on guys, time to show you where you'll all be staying", said Alex as the four and Nei all agree and follow Alex out the trailer. About a couple minutes later, the four and Nei are shown a large site of dome-like structures, comprised of what were wrecked cars, this was kinda like a mini city, with a bunch of Demigod kids left and right, playing around and doing some other stuff. The little group was in awe of it all.

"Crazy! It's like a small city here", said Suzy in surprise.

"I know, we figured as much, half of these serve as sleeping/resting places, a couple of them are play areas, a couple places to wash up, a kitchen-like area, storage spot, and the dome in the middle is the central hub. One of the little ones has magnetic powers, so it wasn't too hard to get this place set up here. For food, we Demigods don't need too much, but when we do, Cade helped us out with that, and some stuff like furniture and gear, and since a lot of us here are from all walks of life, we got plenty of stuff you'd find in places like Brazil, Japan, Germany, New Zealand, Africa and so on, thanks to Daytrader pulling through for us, even if some of it's a bit beaten up", explained Alex.

"So that's why they were talking about some of you guys hating him while everyone else doesn't", said Charles.

"I don't really get how a lot of the stuff he gets for Cade and some of the bots doesn't work so well, but hopefully they'll let it go. Anyway, come on, let's get you set up starting with the central hub, from what I can tell, Sarah and Oscar are there, let's go introduce you guys", said Alex as they all walk over to the central hub. Upon entering they find the two, Sarah Winchester reading a book, and Oscar Jones going through some pictures he's taken. Sarah is the same age as Alex, with light orange hair like a bob cut and a brown hair band on top, deep yellow eyes and wearing glasses, sporting a green short sleeve shirt, light gray pants with the legs rolled up to halfway of the foreleg, plain white flat bottom sneakers, and a plaid sweater tied around her waist. Her Demigod power is electricity manipulation and emission, I believe something like that doesn't require much explaining. Oscar is about nineteen years old, short and scruffy brown hair, orange eyes, gray long sleeve shirt with a black one over it and a white X on it, brown jeans and gray shoes. His Demigod power is something non-flashy, more like he can harden his body like steel, act out as both a figurative and literal sword and shield for those around him. The two quickly notice the little crew led by Alex coming in, and inside, surprisingly, there's nice carpeting and anyone can follow Japanese customs and take off their footwear in the domes if they want.

"Oh Alex, we heard Cade brought someone new, but I didn't know he he'd find four more", said Sarah putting down her book.

"Actually, little Nei here is a Demigod, these four are locals from there who just snuck along with him. They'll be with us for the next two weeks, but of course Nei's our new member", said Alex as the four and Nei stepped up.

"It's nice to meet you! I forgot to mention, but my full name is Nei Takemago, I hope we get along", said Nei as she was quick to bow and show proper etiquette.

"(giggles) Nice to meet you too Nei, and who might you four be?", asked Sarah.

"Oh right, I'm Charles, Charles Rodgers", said Charles.

"I'm Suzy Rodriguez", said Suzy.

"Mine's Mike Tyler", said Mike.

"Name's Rex Parker", said Rex rudely.

"Glad to have you here as well, I'm Sarah, and this here is Oscar", said Sarah waving a bit and introducing the guy on the floor.

"Hey there, good to meet you", said Oscar after leaving his camera a bit, "So Alex said you guys are here for a couple weeks, you on Spring Break right?"

"Yeah that's right, we told Cade all about it so he gave the go ahead", said Charles.

"Man, it's been way too long, I've forgotten what Spring Break was like, the best two weeks off from school you could ever have. You guys should be glad you can still enjoy it, compared to us that is", said Oscar, then Charles felt a bit guilty for what he said.

"Sorry to hear that", said Charles as Nei held his hand a bit.

"Don't be, we're not miserable or anything like that. Cade brought us all together, and since we got each other, there's no reason to get all mad about it, but thanks for worrying anyway", said Oscar, not really bummed out about this whole thing.

"Yeah, we appreciate the concern, but we're fine. I almost forgot, dinner's almost ready, I'll go let everyone else know", said Sarah.

"Alright, while you're at it, if you can, see if you can find the others and invite them over here, we can introduce them to Nei and these four while we eat", said Alex.

"Good thinking, I'll get right on it, be right back", said Alex eagerly as she ran past them, slipped on her shoes and took off.

"That really isn't necessary", said Mike.

"It's no problem, you four are our guests and Nei's a new member of our family here, only makes sense we treat you all to a family meal", said Alex gladly.

"Besides, you'll help you guys get a feel of how we do things here", said Oscar, but then there's a fairly big rumble.

"Rex! Not cool!", shouted Suzy.

"Hey, we've been hungry since we left, if they're gonna let us have some food, let's say yes already!", shouted Rex.

"Calm down, but thanks for offering us the meal, we're grateful", said Charles.

"Then it's settled, help us get things set up here, then we'll bring the food right in and wait for everyone else", said Alex as they all agreed and went to work. First they bring in a pretty big short table and place it in the center of the dome, next they bring in the utensils they'll all need, spoons, forks, knives, and for some stuff there's chopsticks, then they pull up some small pillows for people to sit on, finally they bring in the food, nothing fancy but it's still good stuff and plenty of it as well. As the food is passed around and these guys take their seats, Sarah returns with these "others" they spoke of.

"Alright, everyone else is eating now, and I brought the others along", said Sarah as about six other Demigods came in after she takes her seat.

"Well, nice to meet the new kids on the block, cheesy I know, but we old timers have our ways", said William "Will" Jackson, the only real adult Demigod among them, somewhere in his late forties, black hair in a buzz-cut manner, light brown eyes, purple Hawaiian shirt with a blueish vest over it, deep green cargo pants, and black boots. His Demigod power is that of producing seismic shockwaves, and as he takes his own seat he properly introduces himself and the other five with him, "Name's Will, pretty much the only adult Demigod in this place, let me introduce these guys, first here is Akira. Go on shrimp, say hello".

"I keep telling you to stop calling me that, and forgetting the jerk, hey there", said Akira, full name, Akira Fuse, about twelve years old, same as Charles and his friends, with silver short hair, deep orange eyes, a black and white long sleeve shirt, skin-tight, and the sleeves ending halfway at the forearm. He's got a cold gray short sleeve baggy hoodie over the shirt, blue shorts and strap-on sandals, and wears a rusted bolt necklace for good luck, his Demigod power is that of wind control.

"Admit it shrimp, you like the name", said Will playfully as he roughly tussled Akira's hair.

"Hey! Quit it already!", shouted Akira as he tried to force Will's hand off of him.

"Sorry about them, they do this every day, I'm Shiochi Gensai, nice to meet you all", said the boy called Shiochi, thirteen years old, just a year more than Akira, brown eyes, green and slightly spikey hair, short sleeve shirt with green and black stripes, loose green pants, and gray lace-less sneakers. His Demigod power is super strength, in a way that even helps him to shoot high into the air or over long distances.

"I'm Tara Edgarton, same here, I can't wait to get to know you all", said Tara cheerfully, sixteen like Alex and Sarah, purple eyes, short red hair reaching close to her neck, with two small three-inch-long bits sticking out both sides with tiny red bows holding them, sleeve-less black shirt with loose purple pants, a teal dress over all of that with a purple bow tied in the mid-abdomen section, slightly baggy pointed and old fashioned brown boots, and a teal scarf around her neck with a thin white stripe going down the middle. Her Demigod power is that of gears, basically summoning various sized gears from thin air, do all sorts of things with them for defense and offensive actions.

"Hey there, name's Jack Ward, don't mind Ms. Chipper here", said Jack jokingly, Jack here is about twenty one to twenty two, blond, yellow eyes, red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and ankle high gray and blue pointed rough boots. His Demigod power is mastery over darkness itself.

"Hold up, where's Joshua?", asked Will.

"Take a guess", said Jack, followed by a quick blur that passed by before something shows at the mouth of that opening.

"Sorry, wanted to take a quick run. I'm Joshua Thompson, pleasure's mine", Joshua's seventeen, two years less than Oscar, light brown hair and eyes, red orange long sleeve shirt, tan jeans, running shoes, fingerless gloves. His Demigod power, you guessed it, it's super speed.

"That figures, well, you newcomers are now introduced to us eleven, the strongest of the Demigods here, we're the ones who'll be fighting so the others don't have to. Believe it or not, not everyone is okay with fighting, doesn't matter the reason, and that's where we come in", explained Will as the others take their seats and offered thanks as everyone starts getting something to eat.

"Wait, you say eleven, I only count nine", said Suzy.

"Lilith is still surfing the internet with Wheelie, and Akane's still meditating under Drift, they'll be back soon", said Joshua.

"I'll have some saved for them, don't worry", said Sarah, then noticed Nei with her small bowl of rice and the chopsticks she has, "Are you alright Nei? You look spaced out".

"Oh, sorry, it's just that it's been a really long time since I ate a meal like this, and with chopsticks, reminds me of my old home", said Nei reminiscing the past.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Nei, now go on, and enjoy your first meal with us", said Sarah as Nei happily nods and eats a bit.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!", shouted Rex as he starts slurping his chicken soup like there's no tomorrow.

"About time someone gets it!", shouted Akira in agreement as he follows suit.

"Alright, slow down you two, don't wanna overdo it now do you?", asked Alex trying to keep those two from spilling their dinner.

"That's right, take it easy, I'd say we don't need you croaking on us, but only one of you both is immortal. And if you wanna join us girly, you and the little scooter can come on in", said Will, first to Akira and Rex, then to a fourteen year old tomboy girl, who steps into view hiding from behind a wall, named Izabela, or Izzy for short, a non-Demigod orphan Cade bumped into not long after hiring Jimmy, which was about a year ago, and is also very talented when it comes to repairs and machines like Cade. Following her inside the dome was none other than Sqweeks, the little bot from before.

"Could've let me surprise them dude, nice one", said Izzy a bit upset.

"You sensed her vibrations through the ground right?!", exclaimed Mike.

"Wow you know your stuff, and yeah, perks of having seismic-based power, hard for someone to sneak up on me unless they can fly", said Will as Mike chuckled for being praised, and Izzy takes her seat with Sqweeks next to her.

"Hey, you're the little guy we ran into back in Utah! Almost forgot about you for a second", said Suzy, with Sqweeks whirring in approval.

"Name's Izzy, thanks for asking, and it sounds to me like my pal here was a big help, shame I couldn't be there to see it", said Izzy as Sarah passed her a plate of curry.

"Your pal?", asked Charles messing with his own curry.

"Yeah, Sqweeks and I go way back, known each other for a long time. He was hurt bad, I figured out how to fix him, and we've been together since", said Izzy before eating a spoonful and slapping Sqweeks on the back playfully, who in turn says yes his way.

"So, does that mean, you're not a Demigod?", asked Charles.

"Not really, why? That a problem pal?", asked Izzy with a bit of attitude similar to Rex, who stops with his soup for a bit to get in on this conversation.

"All we're saying is that it's freakin' weird you're here when that Cade guy doesn't have a lot of normal people around", said Rex rudely.

"Not that it's any of our business, we're sorry for asking Izzy, you don't have to tell us if it bothers you", said Nei trying to be kind.

"No, no it's fine, you really wanna know smart guy? Here it is: Decepticon fired a rocket, parents were home, I wasn't, no way in hell I was going to foster", explained Izzy upset, but Rex, idiotic in his own way, was a bit sad but not satisfied with that answer.

"Still doesn't explain why Cade let you stay here", said Rex.

"Rex, that's enough", said Suzy starting to get angry.

"Not enough huh? Fine then, Cade found me about a year ago and made me family too, me and Sqweeks, but before that we were with someone else, a big guy called Canopy. He was good, I was happy and called him family, until… (sighs) until the TRF burros shot him down, and I couldn't save him, that's that", said Izzy looking a bit teary eyed but held her composure, even Nei considering that's almost similar to her loss of Scavenger as she remembers the hat she gave him that Cade brought back.

"(sighs) jeez, my bad, alright? Didn't know you had that shit on your plate", said Rex reluctantly, but better he say something like that than nothing at all.

"Nei, are you alright? You look like you're thinking about something you don't like", said Alex, then Nei notices, stops herself from saying anything until Charles comforts her with a hand on her shoulder, then goes on, making sure she keeps from crying no matter how sad she is.

"Well, it's just that I know what Izzy's seen before, it's happened to me too", said Nei before she gives a shortened version of what happened back in Utah. The dome was silent for a bit as everyone was thinking of this endeavor Nei has been though, and the fact that she wants to cry about this despite keeping her composure proves it, then that silence breaks when Akira slams his fist into the table, looking pretty frustrated.

"Damn it! I'm so sick of those TRF jerks! Hunting us and the Transformers down, hurting and locking us up, treating us like the bad guys! They chased us out of our homes, away from our families, take away everything we have, and people just cheer for them! I'm sick of it!", shouted Akira as he kept his fist clenched and his eyes closed shut while gritting his teeth, like he's on the verge of crying himself despite his anger.

"Take it easy Akira, getting worked up like that isn't gonna change a damn thing", said Jack.

"And how the hell am I supposed to take it easy? We can't just sit around and act like they didn't do anything to us!", shouted Akira.

"Like we don't feel the same? Of course we're pissed too, but those bastards practically have infinite funding, we can't beat them. They've got the support of the whole freakin' world behind them, no way we'd win, so just calm down already", said Jack with a bit of anger in his eye, what he said was too harsh, but he's not straying far from the truth, but that doesn't mean everyone will easily agree on such a thing. Akira understood but wouldn't cool that hot blood of his, until Tara rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down Akira, if you're going on again about the same happening to us, you really don't need to worry, none of us are gonna be left alone anymore, not even you", said Tara soothingly as Akira seemed to calm down slowly yet was close to crying, even when Tara pats him on the head next, but he holds back as best as possible.

"Sorry for your loss Nei, can't imagine someone you care about dying in front of you. I hope you're feeling any better", said Shiochi trying to reassure Nei, and it seems to work a bit as she wiped away the small tears she had in her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, it means a lot, I feel better now", said Nei with a little smile, while Akira finally pulls himself together as well.

"You know, I'd bet anything that everyone, humans, Demigods, and Transformers, would try to do a better job of getting along if only Optimus were here", said Alex.

"You mean Optimus Prime right? The great Autobot leader? Isn't he still on Cybertron?", asked Charles.

"That's right, Cade and the bots told us about it. Optimus wanted to find some way of restoring Cybertron completely without risking the need to destroy this planet, give all other Transformers their old home again should they choose. He took off in this special ship with their doctor called Ratchet, along with these ancient Knights Of Iacon with him, but not long after they arrived, some crazy barrier engulfed the whole planet, nothing can get in, and whatever's inside can leave but won't be able to return. That barrier was supposed to be some secret failsafe of this person, Quintessa", explained Alex as everyone took a look at Cybertron itself, the world now bonded to our own.

"Who's this Quintessa then?", asked Charles.

"The crazy lying bitch, Crosshairs' words, not mine, who wanted to drain Earth dry to save Cybertron. Course, that's only because, brace yourselves, this little rock we all live on, it's supposed to be Unicron, this killer big enemy to Cybertron", explained Will as Nei and the four were surprised for a bit.

"The hell?!", exclaimed Rex.

"WAIT! This planet, is supposed to be an ancient evil giant alien?!", exclaimed Mike.

"The proof was those six giant horns found in different places around the world, turned out to be for his mouth, try picturing that in your head. And calm down a bit kid, Unicron ain't gonna be waking up anytime soon, or at all for that matter. That little incident with Cybertron somehow put Unicron in a permeant sleep, he ain't dead, but he's not gonna be able to wake up and kill us all anymore, so we're good" explained Will as he sipped some beer.

"Okay, okay, thanks for clearing it up, I was worried there a bit", said Mike calming down.

"Still, crazy that Earth is an evil alien at all", said Suzy.

"I hear you, and the fact she tried to have others do it for her makes her that much of a bitch, especially using Optimus himself", said Will as this also surprised the four and Nei.

"Wait, I'm very sorry, but Optimus was being used, like a weapon?", asked Nei politely but still surprised.

"Wanna tell them yourself Hot Rod?", asked Will when no one was there, but stepping into view was definitely Hot Rod, who didn't look shameful in the slightest.

"Ah, you got me again Will", said Hot Rod briefly holding up his hands like the police have arrived.

"Hold up, sorry, what're you doing here?", asked Suzy.

"I wanted to join in on your little party, but then I started to listen in on this talk of Quintessa and what she did to our great leader", said Hot Rod as he took the last free space between Shiochi and Tara.

"So, what Will just told us just now, was Optimus used to try to destroy the planet?", asked Charles.

"I'm afraid so, but let's be clear little one, he definitely didn't do it of his own volition. That harpy Quintessa cast a spell on Optimus, made him go to great lengths to save Cybertron her way, he even nearly killed Bee, and barely made it out alive", said Hot Rod.

"Oh my gosh…", said Nei shocked by this bit of news, understandable of course.

"Really sounds like a bitch, totally", said Rex upset.

"In that case, the both of them are still alive, so things worked out well right? By the way, you said this Quintessa was also the one who's got that barrier around Cybertron, if she's probably the only one who can turn it off, where is she?", asked Suzy.

"To answer your first question little lady, of course the two of them are doing fine these days, even if it doesn't look that way. Secondly, yet sadly, we don't know. Quintessa disappeared after what happened, we figured she's blending in here on Earth, and obviously we'd never find her. Besides, Optimus Prime is our leader for Christ's sakes, he's going to find a way to shut down the harpy's barrier around Cybertron and keep it that way, no problem, even though it's been five years now. But he won't give up, and that's a fact", explained Hot Rod with great pride.

"You guys must really respect him huh?", asked Charles.

"Without a doubt, I did say he's our leader after all, the best there is, no offense to Cade, or you yourself Will", said Hot Rod.

"Eh, none taken, no big deal", said Will.

"Say, quick question? How come I've never heard of you French-bot? Cade told us a bit about you and I figured you're another one of the more famous Transformers and all that", said Rex curious yet rude like.

"Ha! Young man, I am so much better than ALL OF THEM! None of those amateurs can compare to me, not even close!", shouted Hot Rod as he played around and flexed for them all, some laughed a bit, others felt awkward and annoyed.

"Also, I've just remembered, how's Cade right now? Do you know Hot Rod?", asked Charles, then once he's done playing around, Hot Rod seems to be a bit serious about this question.

"Oh, well, he's probably sitting on the hub's roof by now, and Hound's setting up the SAT phone. Cade is going to call his daughter", said Hot Rod.

"But wait, if he does that, they'll trace the signal to this location!", shouted Mike.

"Cade knows this little guy, trust me, he knows", said Hot Rod as he and the others can look out to the hub in the distance and can faintly see Cade up there alright. At the same time this was happening, we go over to the hub and find Bumblebee, Windblade, and Maxima sitting around on the roof, front of the sign, Windblade petting T, Maxima cleaning her rifle with a rag, Bumblebee just looking at the evening sky as the sun's nearly gone. But at one end of the roof, we find Cade, with Hound in tow, and Terry and Tio messing around.

"Evening skies are always so beautiful out here", said Windblade in awe.

"That's true", said Bumblebee in agreement, meanwhile Cade has other things on his mind.

"Yeah sure, alright Hound, pull up the SAT phone, let's do this", said Cade as Hound pulled in the equipment Cade asked for and left it close to the edge.

"All set, and this time I'm bouncin' the signal through Portugal, Istanbul, and Calcutta. You got twenty seconds chief, as always", explained Hound as Cade sits on a box close to the phone, picks it up and starts dialing, while Terry was hanging out on the sign and Tio was goofing around the phone, and Hound wasn't having that so he spits his bullet cigar at Tio to knock him off the edge while a few sparks few around Cade, annoyed by this.

"Really?", asked Cade annoyed.

"Irritating puppy Transformers pal, this is a Dino-free zone", said Hound as he lit another bullet cigar. With Cade getting back to his call, he holds up the phone close to his ear and waits through the dial tone, then not long someone answers, his daughter Tessa of course, but sadly, due to their fugitive status, he can't risk them being found out where they are, so all he can do himself, is listen to the bliss of his blood child's moving words.

 _Hello? Hello Dad? Look, I know you can't talk to me, or say anything back, you CAN at least listen to what I have to say. I'm gonna say what I always say until you hear me: you DON'T always have to save the world, you need a freakin' girlfriend. Where ever you are, I don't want you to die all alone. And I know you got about five or six seconds left, so, I'm fine, I'm safe, and…I love-_

Then the call cuts off before Tessa could finish her sentence, and Cade looked pretty upset, at a loss for words as he just tosses the phone down.

"Sorry chief, but any longer than that, they'd have snagged our location. You're a hell of a father Cade, don't forget it. My dad never called me, then again I don't got a dad", said Hound jokingly yet sad himself. So Windblade steps in to help.

"He's not wrong Cade, you have those kids over there, who would've been off much worse if you hadn't taken them under your care. You're as much of a father to them as to your own real daughter, and she'd definitely be happy for you", said Windblade with certainty, and while Cade understood where she was going with this, he didn't feel any better.

"Yeah, sure", said Cade quietly, he knows Windblade and the others try to cheer him up when he feels down like this, and appreciates the effort, but he can't rid himself of this depression. While all the Autobots and Demigods here, in this junkyard of a home, are his family now, he can never really forget the life he had with his birth daughter, the child he's known longer than anyone else here, the one he's raised before. Cade was already having trouble raising Tessa before he lost his wife, and even more so afterwards, he'd have to go through so much hardship to help her become such a great and independent woman, and yet he can't even speak to her. He does this to keep her safe, but it's hurting worse than anyone could've expected. As Cade sat there, the scene shifts back to the domes, the central dome to be precise, and we return to this conversation which was going on while Cade was busy.

"So he can't speak back to her, his own daughter?", asked Suzy.

"Unfortunately yes, all Cade can do is listen, he doesn't hate it, but he'd like to talk back of course. Cade's been through a great deal his whole life from my understanding, so this is nothing new, but it hurts him all the same. If he wanted to make some kind of wish, I've no doubt he'd wish to spend the day with his own kid again", explained Hot Rod.

"I hear you bud, that's some dedication to his kid right there, makes me wish I didn't have to leave my own kids too", said Will, with Charles thinking hard on the ordeals of Transformers and Demigods alike. He'd always figured the two kinds have been through plenty of hardship, but he could never imagine it was THIS hard on them, they had to sacrifice practically everything just to get where they are now, with having each other to be happy, and nothing else. And seeing Cade, a regular human, going through the same thing to keep them safe and together, makes him truly realize even normal people have hard times as much as others.

"It must be that hard on him, being away from his own daughter like this", said Charles.

"Yeah it is kid, but, enough gloom for the night, better not let the food go to waste. Back to it everyone", said Will as they all got back to their dinner, and those like Hot Rod and Tara were throwing in some jokes and bits here and there to really get the mood lively, and like that, everyone was enjoying their dinner and goofing around without a care in the world. About an hour later, everyone had washed up and were starting to head off to sleep, Shiochi helped the four to some futons in case of potential guests, while Nei was shown to her new room-ish bunk by Alex. As she was getting settled in and using an old glove box to store Scavenger's hat, to keep it safe, she was observing her surroundings until Charles showed up.

"Looks like you're making yourself right at home", said Charles as he looks to notice Nei's had some decorations around her, gifts from some of the other kids welcoming her no doubt.

"Yeah, the other kids here are really nice, and they helped me feel like I've always been here", said Nei happily.

"Glad to hear that, the others already went to sleep, I should go join them, later", said Charles, but Nei had something on her mind.

"Excuse me Charles?", asked Nei.

"Yeah, what's up?", asked Charles.

"This might be weird, but if it's alright with you, can you sleep next to me tonight?", asked Nei with a hand close to her chest.

"But why?", asked Charles like he wasn't bothered by that request.

"I'm not okay with sleeping by myself, I feel a lot better with someone there. And with Scavenger gone…", Nei had just paused there looking sad, remembering her old friend, and Charles, such a boy scout, gives her a quick answer.

"Alright then, I'll get into bed, for you", said Charles gladly as Nei looks to him a bit surprised and happy.

"Thanks" said Nei happily as Charles kicks off his shoes and hops up there with her, with a little night-light on, the two of them get under a good-enough blanket and Nei huddles in close to Charles.

"Night Nei, sleep tight", said Charles.

"Yeah, good night Charles", said Nei as the two dozed off, with Nei clinging to Charles's shirt, and Cade close by, watching the whole thing, before Will pops up.

"Still up? Surprised", said Will walking up to Cade from behind.

"Just checking in on the new girl again, you?", asked Cade.

"Just finished a cigar. Sweet kind ain't she? Good of you to bring her in the way you did", said Will.

"Yeah, well with all the shit she's been through already I doubt I'd leave her alone", said Cade

"True enough man, true enough, well, have a good night Cade", said Will as the two fist-bumped.

"Same to you", said Cade as he took off, and just like that, everyone's packed in for the night, just another day at the junkyard, but sadly this is just the start. Around this same time, we shift to the sprawling fortress of a cathedral hidden somewhere in Utah, hideout of the Decepticons and their own Demigod allies. Inside, we see what's beyond the doors to the right of that large crucifix room, inside, is a stairway leading down to this specially built hangar for a fierce-looking ship, with its captain just finished from running some special surveillance, and emerging from the hanger, was Lockdown, the most feared bounty hunter in the universe. He's a Transformer of course, but he sides with no one but himself, whoever he's with, that's only because they pay him very greatly. With a jet black and gray Lamborghini V-Mode like Hot Rod, he was once hired by the aforementioned Quintessa to recover Optimus Prime, claiming him as nothing but her property, but he was badly injured and was forced to stay on Earth. As mentioned, these days, Lockdown serves as a soldier and backup for Megatron, for the right price of course, however he's been much crankier than he normally is, considering Megatron has had Lockdown remain at the cathedral almost all the time rather than let him go and do some reconnaissance like Barricade, but since he's been paid extremely well, like always, he just deals with it. Anyway, Lockdown had just exited the secret hangar, stern-looking as always, and heads right for the boss himself. Entering the crucifix room, he takes a minute looking at Chad and Tsubaki, sitting around as usual, and none of them wanting to waste any words at the moment, the two kids figured why he was there and allowed him into the reverse-crucifix room, and upon entering, and going back to his regular size, Lockdown focuses those piercing green eyes of his onto Megatron, always on that makeshift throne of his and a small fire by his side. He looks the other way behind him to see the enigmatic Marcus Flynn, kicking it back in his recliner as always.

"Lock, nice to see you as always, you hardly ever leave that ship you love so much, with your work and all that", said Marcus, calmly cocky as always, which annoys the hunter.

"(scoffs) It's what I'm paid to do Sylas, and one of the few benefits is keeping myself far from your snake-like stench as much as possible", said Lockdown in a menacing British-accent, irritated, and looking to fight Marcus right now, who seems like he'd be happy to oblige, but Megatron, never in the mood for such behavior, wasn't going to have it here and now.

"Enough! I'll not have this idiocy in my domain. Lockdown, you came to me for a reason, tell me what you've uncovered", demanded Megatron as the hunter and adult Demigod backed off and Lockdown returned to his findings.

"I'll get right to it then, I've received word from Mohawk and Berserker, they've laid waste to that TRF zone and as expected, Santos and his crew showed up, but no Yeager. However, the ever-predictable Santos was not happy with it and declared he's activating the tracker he tagged Bumblebee with, and tracing the signal, it turns out those Autobots weren't at all trying to hide themselves well enough, I found them. With their hideout coordinates in our possession, we can strike anytime you wish and seize the girl, all we need is your command", explained Lockdown with a straight face, same with Megatron, while Marcus had this smirk on his face, knowing their getting closer and closer to their end goal. After a minute of silence, Megatron issues his next order.

"We attack, in three days' time, but first, we must prepare. Lockdown, have Earth-Shatter and Neon inform the other Demigods enforcers of our plans so they'll be ready. In the meantime, gather the others, ALL OF THEM, they are to arrive before our attack can begin", demanded Megatron.

"Give me names", said Lockdown.

"Nitro Zeus", said Megatron, and one by one, we catch the other Decepticons under Megatron's command in different places around the globe, getting the call and starting to move out. The first, as said, was Nitro Zeus, a rough and tumble Decepticon with one big yellow eye, a lot of weaponry, and a silver and black jet for a V-Mode who, for unknown reasons, served as Megatron's second-in-command, even though that job seems more for Lockdown, Barricade, or Marcus. We find Nitro in the town square of a village in the Himalayas, a village he decimated himself.

"Yeah baby yeah! Thanks Megatron, I'm roaring to go!", shouted Nitro Zeus with joy as he danced around that town square, amid the destroyed and burning buildings and burnt and shot-up corpses of the townspeople scattered everywhere, then he grows to normal size and shifts into his V-Mode as he takes off at high velocity.

"Dreadbot", said Megatron, then we find Dreadbot, an eight-eyed, rust-colored, sharp-toothed Decepticon with a special handgun and turns into a rusted van bus. Dreadbot was just done robbing a bank in Switzerland, and by rob, I mean he just blew up the money and killed all twelve people inside, staff included.

"This'll be a hell-of-a-lot more fun than robbing banks", stated Dreadbot as he stowed his gun, admires his handiwork, then storms out of there in V-Mode with police hot on him.

"Stinger", said Megatron, and speeding through the streets of Italy in the form of a red and black Pagani Huayra sports car, was the Bumblebee-lookalike called Stinger, who then turns into a cloud of floating red blocks, flies up to a rooftop before taking the form of a lean menacing bot with the face of a literal bee. Stinger was able to do that being one of the only two surviving special Transformers made by a special corporation meant to replace the Autobots but be controlled by humans to fight them and Demigods, but most were destroyed. His appearance was due to the fact he was supposed to surpass Bumblebee, and this is deep rooted in his belief that he is better in every way, and won't stop until he's dead.

"Nice! Ready or not Bee, here I come!", shouted Stinger with joy as he goes to cloud form before reaching the streets and going back to V-Mode, speeding off into the sunset.

"Widowmaker", said Megatron, and we meet the sleek and slim, beautiful yet deadly hind-legged and scorpion-tailed lone female of the Decepticons, Widowmaker. Turning herself into a cloud of red mass like Stinger, she then takes the form of a red and black McLaren sports car, and despite her looks, she's way more of a devil than an angel, this is confirmed when we find her having slaughtered some antelopes in the plains of South Africa.

"Make way boys, I'm not sharing this hunt with any of you" said Widowmaker as she blew a kiss to one antelope she had pinned under her foot before impaling it with her scorpion tail, then going into her V-Mode cloud style and taking off.

"Onslaught", said Megatron, then we see the thick and muscle-bound weapon-loving Decepticon brute called Onslaught. A hulking green bot with big treads on his back, claw-like blades on his right arm, a heavy gun on his left arm, and turns into a green tanker truck.

"Time I showed those losers how it's really done", said Onslaught as he was walking away from the near destroyed remains of a military outpost in Russia, but one of the remaining heavy-guns tries to take a shot at him, the shot lands but it barely left a dent on the guy. That shot could've obliterated up to a dozen anti-Transformers tanks in a moment' notice, yet there was no such effect on the bot. Irritated, Onslaught turns and quickly shifts into a mobile anti-air turret, lands one shot and that heavy-gun was no more, then he shifts into V-Mode and leaves the outpost to be swallowed up by the cold harshness of Russia.

"Blitzwing", said Megatron, then we find the desert-colored Decepticon Blitzwing, a heavy weapons bot himself who's a triple-changer himself like Onslaught, but his two other forms are that of a jet and a tank, hence the name he has. We find Blitzwing messing around the Outbacks of Australia.

"Let's get this party started you scrubs!", shouted Blitzwing as he shifts into tank mode and blows up a few rock formations to celebrate, then to jet mode to take to the skies.

"And, last but not least, Infernocus", said Megatron as we find six dark silver and freakish-looking Decepticons lurking around Greenland, before they come together and form one tough customer of a bot with a creepy mouth, horns, and two huge guns on both arms.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in our way!", shouted Infernocus as he finds an unoccupied cargo ship, splits back into six beings, and then they work to hijack the thing and set sail.

"Now go, we must prepare our next move", demanded Megatron, and just like that, the other remaining Decepticons start making their way back to the States, while Chad and Tsubaki, under orders from Megatron and relayed through Lockdown, go off to this big hangout area of the cathedral, and in there goofing around, are the other eight most powerful Demigods the Decepticons have on their side.

"Oh! Chad! Tsubaki! Wanna play some chess?!", shouted a joyful twelve-year-old named Maxwell Sawyer, aka Bright. Red hair, green eyes, green overalls, red long-sleeve shirt, thin sandals, his Demigod power is that he can turn himself into light and use light-based attacks, albeit childishly.

"Ten games in a row, lucky him as always", said Lisa Piper, aka Kicker, a girl the same age as Maxwell. Short purple hair with a small ponytail on the left side, purple eyes, teal-colored dress, thick purple gloves and boots, and carries an umbrella around with her. Her Demigod power is generating a strong field around her legs, to sum up, she's a strong kicker.

"We'll pass, thanks", said Chad.

"Checkmate! I win again!", shouted Maxwell as he conquered Lisa yet again.

"That's eleven now, big surprise", said Lisa sarcastically.

"Just endure Lisa, no use fighting against his passion for this game", said Ryoma Akaike, aka Bushido, young man about seventeen, long silver hair, blue eyes, and short-sleeve shirt in blue, black trench-coat, blue neck-tie, and black pants with blue dress shoes and carries a katana with him. His Demigod power is similar to that of Akane, which would make them rivals.

"Changing the subject, anyone wanna grab something to eat?", asked Misty Horn, aka Gust, year younger than Rukio, long brown hair, tied like a ponytail but ends near the end of her back, brown eyes, red short sleeve shirt, red and white jersey, blue shorts, plain white shoes. Her Demigod power is like Akira's, but she's got him outmatched.

"Nah, I don't feel like it", said a boy massing with his skateboard, Robbie Heed, aka Hardshell, same as Misty, short and slightly spikey red hair, blue eyes, black shirt with white stripes, sleeves rolled up, brown shorts, red sneakers. His Demigod power is to harden his skin like metal, so his can take a hit as hard as he can dish it out, making him a rival to Oscar.

"You never feel like it man", said Joseph Key, aka Blaze, seventeen, messy black hair, red pants with elastics over each shoulder, a shirt mockingly dubbed "The Bikefather", with a plaid jacket over it, and matching running shoes. His Demigod power is control over fire, that'd make him Alex's rival.

"(sighs) Quiet down will you? It won't kill some of you to try whispering every now and then", said Austin Mark, aka Brawler, laying on the couch trying to nap. Fifteen, white hair with a black streak going down the middle, red eyes with the pupils being very small, making him look deranged, cold gray shirt with a bunch of thin white lines going vertical and horizontal all over the thing, loose gray sweat pants and gray sneakers. His Demigod power is typical super strength, but he's no slouch though.

"No fun in keeping quiet old pal", said Dai Hirata, aka Long-Dart, resting in a recliner of his reading a magazine, a laid back guy about nineteen, shades hiding his brown eyes, orange bandana hiding his blonde buzz cut, orange Hawaiian shirt with blue flowers, opened up to reveal a plain white tank top, baggy shorts and strap-on sandals. His Demigod power is to shoot himself all over the place, basically dashing over shorts distances and use that momentum and force to knock around his targets.

"Easy for you to say Hirata, you're not the one sleeping here", said Austin as he grew irritated, which only encouraged Dai's behavior.

"Come on Austin, lighten up a bit, all that depression will just leave you with some nasty bags under your eyes, and even immortality can't make that go away", said Dai jokingly, but Austin wasn't having any of this, and everyone in there could hear the sound of his clenching fist.

"I'll lighten up alright…after I send you flying straight to Saturn you cocky prick", said Austin menacingly, while Dai just chuckled in response.

"Oh! Austin and Dai are gonna fight again! Who do you think will win this time Lisa?!", shouted Maxwell in excitement, bouncing up and down.

"Honestly, I won't be surprised if they both pass out from the beating they dish out", said Lisa fidgeting with her umbrella, uninterested in the slightest.

"Save it you dumb babies, we got more important stuff than your squabbling", said Tsubaki, and reluctantly, Austin backed off while Dai just got a kick out of it.

"So, what we got?", asked Dai.

"Orders from the boss, we found out where that guy Yeager is hiding out. In a few days we're gonna head straight there and take the girl they just saved", explained Chad.

"Finally some action, we get to waste some of them right?", asked Robbie doing some flips with his board.

"Only if they get in our way", said Chad simply.

"But they are gonna try to stop us right? They won't just let us take the brat with us", said Joseph.

"Exactly right", said Tsubaki.

"Agreed, they'll not surrender the child so easily, we'd best be prepared for anything they might throw at us. This is our first combat with them after all, and despite what Barricade has told us on behalf of our lord, we still have no idea for ourselves just how powerful our enemy really is", explained Ryoma.

"Does this mean we're finally gonna do the thing we've been waiting to do?!", exclaimed Maxwell as he ran up to Tsubaki and tugged on the skirt of her kimono playfully and excited.

"That's right, we are, it's time", said Tsubaki as she patted the little guy, who really enjoyed it.

"Ha! I can't wait any more, I'm so excited!", shouted Maxwell, jumping up and down with excitement yet again.

"So we do this, we'll be running the world right?", asked Misty.

"That's the idea", said Chad.

"You ask me, it's about time, those bastards had to nerve to try to lock up and experiment on us all, they're gonna get what's coming to them", said Austin, who gave up on sleep for this meeting.

"Damn right pal, I don't know about you guys, besides Max obviously, but I'm itching to get some payback AND enjoy every last second of this", said Dai joyfully.

"Eh, not like I can think of anything else to do, what about you Misty, gonna get cold feet?", asked Lisa, and Misty did look a bit uneasy, but has no intention of backing out.

"I'll be honest, I won't take any pleasure in this, but even if this is wrong, I chose you guys, not to mention we're in too deep, I'm not planning on quitting either all of you or this plan, so there", said Misty firmly, demonstrating where her loyalty stands. With that in mind, everyone is in agreement.

"Alright then, get some rest guys, game day's coming, and we're giving it our all", said Chad firmly. And so three days pass in the blink of an eye, and like that, the day of the invasion has come, and the Decepticon forces, now gathered, depart for North Dakota, but unbeknownst to them, TRF catches wind of this road trip, realizing they're on their way to Cade Yeager's hideout to attack them. In response, they're best forces are deployed with Agent Santos and Lennox taking lead on this mission to eliminate or capture any or all of the Transformers and Demigods on both sides, so their armored SUVs loaded with all the best and toughest gear ride out to the Austinsame location.

It's early in the morning, the Sun just coming up over the horizon, starting to gleam its beautiful rays all over these deserts, but then a view of despair is spotted, ruining this beauty. Just outside of North Dakota, a convoy of evil, excluding the enigmatic Sylas, the erratic Blitzwing, and the fearful Combiner Infernocus for some reason, we find Barricade, Berserker, Mohawk, Stinger, Widowmaker, Dreadbot, Onslaught, and Lockdown in their V-Modes ready to roll, with Chad and Tsubaki riding Mohawk, Ryoma with Barricade, Robbie with Stinger, Austin and Dai with Widowmaker, Misty, Lisa, Maxwell, and Joseph all riding in Dreadbot. While Megatron and Nitro Zeus were still in R-Mode overseeing the whole thing before they decide to take flight, and get their prey.

"My loyal subjects, savor this bountiful time. Today…we hunt", declared Megatron as the sounds of revved up engines pierced through the morning silence, and he wasn't wrong, the hunt is on.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter of this epic alternate take on The Last Knight. As promised, I brought this one before Summer's end, and I'll do my best to put out chapter three soon, and this will be thrilling, farewell for now

Story Voice Cast (Part 2):

Mark Wahlberg (Pain & Gain): Cade Yeager

Ryan Reynolds (Chaos Dragon): Charles Rodgers

Eric Aadahl (Transformers: The Last Knight): Bumblebee

Lara Woodhul (Tokyo Ghoul): Nei Takemago

John Goodman (The Borrowers): Hound

Cherami Leigh (Fairy Tail): Suzy Rodriguez

Alison Viktorin (A Certain Scientific Railgun): Mike Tyler

Bryce Papenbrook (Sword Art Online): Rex Parker

John DiMaggio (Adventure Time): Crosshairs, Nitro Zeus

Kari Walgren (Niko And The Sword Of Light): Windblade

Grey Griffin (Samurai Jack): Maxima

Nolan North (Uncharted 4: A Thief's End): Blurr

Omar Sy (X-Men: Days Of Future Past): Hot Rod

Tom Kenny (SpongeBob SquarePants): Wheelie

Apphia Yu (Puzzle And Dragons X): Lilith Smith

Collen Clinkenbeard (Drifters): Override

Amanda Miller (Sailor Moon): Akane Isaka

Troy Baker (Bioshock: Infinite): Blitzwing

Patrick Seitz (One Piece): Infernocus

Diedrich Bader (Turbo: FAST): Stinger

Jenifer Hale (Batman: Assault On Arkham): Widowmaker

Crispin Freeman (Durarara!): Dreadbot

Travis Willingham (Avengers Assemble): Onslaught

Michah Solusod (A Certain Magical Index): Alexander Drake

Alexis Tipton (Tales Of Zestiria: The X): Sarah Chesterfield

Aaron Dismuke (Blood Blockade Battlefront): Oscar Clarke

Reno Wilson (Transformers: Age Of Extinction): Sqweeks

Christopher R. Sabat (Dragon Ball Super): Will Jackson

Greg Ayres (Negima): Akira Fuse

Justin Briner (My Hero Academia): Shiochi Gensai

Erica Mendez (Hunter X Hunter 2011): Tara Edgarton

Johhny Yong Bosh (Trigun): Jack Ward

Robbie Daymond (Marvel's Spider-Man 2017): Joshua Thompson

Ken Watanabe (The Last Samurai): Drift

Isabela Moner (100 Things To Do Before High School): Izzy

Jerrod Carmichael (The Carmichael Show): Jimmy

Clifford Chaplin (My Hero Academia): Chad Strathmore/Earth-Shatter

Cristina Vee (Aldnoah: Zero): Tsubaki Seriyoshi/Neon

Mark Ryan (Black Sails): Lockdown

Maxy Whitehead (Soul Eater): Maxwell Saywer/Bright

Kira Buckland (Tales Of Zestiria: The X): Lisa Piper/Kicker

Matthew Mercer (K: Return Of Kings): Ryoma Akaike/Bushido

Erica Harlecher (Hunter X Hunter 2011): Misty Horn/Gust

Max Mittelman (Persona 5): Joseph Key/Blaze

Ben Diskin (The Seven Deadly Sins): Robbie Heed/Hardshell

Austin Tindle (A Certain Magical Index): Austin Mark/Brawler

Newton Pittman (Fairy Tail): Dai Hirata/Long-Dart

Jamieson Price (Code Geass): Marcus Flynn/Sylas

With

Frank Welker (Transformers Prime): Megatron

And

Steve Buscemi (Monsters Inc.): Daytrader


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers: Young Evolution: Part 3: (Destiny Calls Again)

Last we left on this story, the heroic Cade Yeager, average human protector of Transformers and Demigods alike, was just returning home to his junkyard hideout in humble South Dakota, where's he's providing safe haven for not just his Autobot friends while their great leader Optimus Prime is stuck on the Earth-bounded planet of Cybertron, along with a slew of varying Demigods, only one of whom isn't an adolescent but is as laid back as one. With him in tow, is the newest member of the family, named Nei Takemago, a seven-year-old rarity in the Demigod community with the power to heal any injury, who had to flee her home in Utah after the Transformers Reaction Force ruined everything and took the life of a kind elderly bot called Scavenger who kept her safe and raised her for a long time. Along for the ride are Charles, Rex, Suzy, and Mike, four regular 12-year-olds who wanted to spend their two-week Spring Break making sure Nei would be alright, and keep their promise to the sweet little one. Between learning more of Cade, her new caretaker, the four regular kids, Charles especially, seeing her like a big brother she'd want by her side, getting to meet the Autobots there along with the strongest Demigods living there, and exploring her new surroundings, Nei really started to feel like she's really at home now, and is the happiest she's been since before. But this was the calm, before the storm sadly, as the TRF were closing in on the junkyard thanks to a tracker planted on the heroic Bumblebee, with this operation led by hateful Agent Santos, and former Transformers ally William Lennox. To make matters worse, they're making their move because the tracker's signal was being traced by the ferocious Decepticons and their own powerful Demigod allies, led by the tyrant Megatron, who have their sights set on capturing young Nei to make some unknown use of her remarkable healing. Now, the Decepticons are just outside the state of South Dakota and are making their way toward their prey, with the TRF coming in hot as well, this peace the heroes have enjoyed so far will be shattered, as they now must brace themselves for the dark days to come.

It's about 8:30 in the morning, three days since Nei's arrival, and things were going as normal as usual, as normal as it can get in this place. Everyone was doing their own thing around this massive place, while Cade, Charles, Nei, Suzy, Mike, Rex, Izzy, Sqweeks, and Wheelie were in the working area of the hub, with part of some cobbled together console sitting on the big working table, that happens to be part of the console for an automated turret they had set up not long after the junkyard was set up about five years ago. They had gotten a new targeting system in the form of a scrappy looking black box, studying the box was a small blue bug-eyed bot with light blue hair crackling with electricity and missing his right leg now using it as a cane, is Brains, another former Decepticon sentry like Wheelie, who went and switched sides with the Autobots, who he now works for as their chief scientist despite his insane demeanor.

"That looks really hard to work on", said Nei, while hugging her stuffed bear.

"That's because it is kiddo. Well Brains, give it to us straight, this thing the real deal?", asked Cade, just being cautious considering Daytrader's stuff isn't always so reliable, even if he's "thorough" about the quality.

"Eh, on a scale of 1 to 10, I'd probably give it an eight", said Brains as he tossed the box onto the table as he makes his way to this makeshift birdcage-size glass jar covered with all sorts of electronics, call it his private space, but not before ripping out the old targeting system and dragging it with him.

"An eight, seriously? Not even a nine?", asked Suzy as she and the others were sitting around an old car just outside.

"I have to agree here, looking at the components on this black box, not to mention the state it's in, I don't think anyone can tell what condition it's really in without proper tools to inspect it", said Mike inspecting the box.

"Hush up little girl! You got smarts, but you ain't been doing this shit long enough to know shit yourself!", shouted Brains as he tore up the old box and started eating it up.

"I'm a guy! Why don't people see that?! And besides I've been fascinated with technology since I was little, I know what I'm doing just as much as you", said Mike very offended, while defending his intellect.

"Sure whatever 'little boy', take my word Cade, it's good enough, you and Izzy can try to slap it in there and I'll get it running", said Brains while teasing Mike again, before tossing the remains of the old box aside and stepped into his glass cage hut.

"You heard him Izzy, get over here, let's do this", said Cade as he put on his glasses and walked over to the console.

"Got it boss, thanks Sqweeks", said Izzy as she claimed her toolbox from Sqweeks, who whirred in response.

"Wait a second, mind if I help Cade? I said I'm good with machines myself, I can show I know what I'm doing", said Mike as he glared at Brains regarding that insult from before, but Brains wasn't impressed.

"Aw quit your bitching, I was just joshing you kid. You wanna? Then go ahead, show us your stuff", said Brains.

"Well alright then, if you say you can do it, then come lend a hand", said Cade as Mike gladly accepts and comes over. It might've appeared simple, but this console was complicated, so it had been about half an hour already since Cade, Izzy, and Mike got to work, struggling and squabbling over what goes where, what circuits have to be connected, and more. During this little tinker time, Charles, thinking back to what Hot Rod told them the first night they came here, and reluctantly, he asks him about it.

"Hey Cade, the first night we came here, Hot Rod said you can only listen to her, your daughter I mean, can't talk back", said Charles as this got Cade's attention, with Mike and Izzy stopping and looking at each other, same with the others.

"Always had a big mouth, that guy", said Cade simply as he pulled out the box real quick to inspect it some more, since he's not getting upset over this, Charles goes on.

"He said if you do, they'll be able to trace you through voice recognition, from a computer somewhere", said Charles.

"Well that's the world we live in", said Cade with a somber tone.

"What would you say to her", asked Charles.

"(sighs) Brush your teeth, work hard, stay away from any boy in a band, especially a drummer", said Cade jokingly as some of the other giggled and chuckled while Wheelie chimes in.

"Yeah, drummers are the worst, not to mention STUPID! DJs? REAL dickheads let me tell ya", said Wheelie on the workbench behind Mike and Izzy.

"Yeah man, got no respects for the untalented", said Brains.

"Come on man", insisted Charles, and reluctantly, Cade is honest.

"We had a thing, a saying we used to have, everyday she'd ask 'Dad, what are you gonna do tomorrow?' I'd just say 'I'll figure it out tomorrow'", said Cade simply, as Charles takes a few seconds to look at how things have been for the guy these past five years.

"Looks to me like you're running out of 'tomorrows' dude", said Charles as Cade took that in for ten seconds before answering.

"That's just what she'd say", said Cade simply. Charles, Nei and the others figured as much, he really is that dedicated of a parent, that's what made him the perfect person to watch over these Demigods, despite still being kids, and help keep the Autobots out of sight, and out of mind. Anyway, Cade, Izzy, and Mike resumed their work, and a few minutes later, they've been successful with connecting the black box, followed by connecting that console to Brains' glass cage of a work space.

"We did great, I told you I knew what I was doing", said Mike, out of character as he brags his part in this to Brains.

"Amateur hour punk, a baby snail could've done this faster than you", mocked Brains, which made Mike blush and pout in frustration.

"Alright that's enough you two, Brains fire it up, let's see if it works", said Cade as Brains followed this request.

"On it boss, time to light this shit up", said Brains as he fidgeted with the tiny consoles in his cage, which caused the turret console to boot up, followed by a monitor for one of the few security cameras around the place, aimed right at the turret. Everyone in there can see the automated turret rise up, well-hidden underneath some tarps, as the turret was ordered to aim and fire at one wreck, everyone seemed pretty impressed with this result, but as feared, things went to hell, as the turret started acting crazy, until it finally frizzles and stops, forcefully shutting down like some malfunction going on, this sadly happens AFTER it inadvertently shot Crosshairs, who was just sitting around doing nothing, right in the jaw, knocking him over and yelling in agony.

"OOOWWWW! WATCH IT YOU IDIOTS!", yelled Crosshairs as his hand clenched at his jaw, sore from the blast while he got back on his feet. A moment of silence hit those inside the hub with some surprise thrown in, as this black box they got really was trash.

"I damn well knew it was a dud!", shouted Wheelie.

"I'm gonna kill him guys, I really will", said Cade as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"No wonder you hate that guy", said Rex simply, Suzy wanted to bud in on him, but he wasn't wrong.

"I'm sure Daytrader didn't mean to give you something broken", said Nei in defense of the scrapper, but Cade was just royally pissed with the bot.

"I seriously doubt it kiddo", said Cade.

"Now what boss? Wanna keep trying? If not I'll eat it if you ain't hungry", said Brains slurping like he's got a tounge.

"No no, I don't trust him to fix his screw-up, I'm not quitting guys. We'll leave it for now, you and me, we'll work some more later on, everyone else, you can enjoy the rest of your day", said Cade as he and the others took off in separate directions to do some other stuff.

"So, no grub? Fine, picky douche, I'll fine something else to munch on", said Brains.

"You said it bud", said Wheelie as he leaves as well while Brains just fiddles around in his glass cage. Charles and Nei stick around to look back on what happened.

"Don't look so down Nei, he's pissed sure, but I don't think he'll really kill Daytrader over this", said Charles, reassuring Nei.

"Yeah, you're right, Cade said he's not gonna quit on this, I'm sure he'll be fine", said Nei, feeling much better.

"Exactly, now if you're up for it, we can go play tag with some of the others, Sqweeks could be it", said Charles, and Nei hugged her bear liking that idea.

"I like that idea, yeah let's do it. I'll go ask if any of them want to play", said Nei as she receives a pat on the head by Charles, who gets a hug from her in response. But sadly, their little game, in fact, their whole day will have to be put on hold, with trouble fast approaching them. The scene shifts to that long stretch of road where Chief Sherman is posted, he notices something fast approaching, he's able to get a clear look, and spots a police car, a couple teenagers on a motorbike, a van bus, an oil tanker, three slick sports cars, and an SUV coming in hot, it's none other than the Decepticons and their Demigod partners riding along. We've got Ryoma with Barricade, Chad and Tsubaki with Mohawk, Robbie with Stinger, Austin and Dai with Widowmaker, Misty, Lisa, Maxwell and Joseph all inside Dreadbot, the rest are Berserker, Onslaught and Lockdown. Feeling something shady from them, Chief Sherman picks up a radio and it seems like he's calling Cade.

"Hey Cade, that uh, that thing, it's red, red something, screw it, there's someone coming, you gotta move now!", shouted Sherman in the radio, which was coming out the speakerphones loud enough for Cade and a few others to hear, and upon hearing this warning, Cade's heart misses a couple beats, because he saw this coming, but didn't think it'd happen so soon after five years. Cade rushes out his trailer as Windblade shouts for him.

"That's not good", said Maxima, who's with Windblade.

"Cade! Look up there!", shouted Windblade from the hub roof as Cade did look to the sky, and spots a military-class drone flying past them, now truly knowing this isn't some gag, he rushes to a mounted button and slams it hard, and a classic yet serious alarm echoes around the whole junkyard, loud enough for all to hear.

"66 Evac! Let's go!", shouted Cade as everyone scrambled.

"Halt! This is protected land!", shouted Chief Sherman, trying to buy some time for Cade and everyone else, but failed to do so, as all he could do was step aside to avoid being run over, as the Decepticons drove right on by and headed straight for the junkyard, and signs of the TRF not too far behind as well. But Cade is no fool, since his life forever changed five years ago, he's prepared as best as he could for the possibility that those hunting him, the Autobots, and any Demigods he's taken in, would eventually track him down at last, having Chief Sherman warn him of any strange visitors coming was just the tip of the iceberg. Now we have everyone rushing to make their getaway, Wheelie and Brains ushering most of the Demigods through this secret passageway well-hidden beneath the junkyard that leads about a few miles outside the place and await word of the order to flee or return. After which the two little bots rushed back to the hub, with Windblade and Maxima grew, shifted into jet mode, and took off into the skies as they head for the rendezvous point Cade set up. After which, most of the land-based Autobots rushed out, grew and shifted into their different car modes, and the strongest Demigods all hopped in for the ride: Alex and Sarah with Bumblebee, Akane with Drift, Will, Akira and Tara with Hot Rod, Jack and Shiochi with Crosshairs, Oscar and Lilith with Blurr, Joshua will go on his own thanks to his super speed, Override will be on her own as well. During this, Cade, with Jimmy in tow, rush over to this marked wrecked car.

"It's the Feds man! I know the Government when I see the Government!", shouted Jimmy with a duffle bag in tow.

"Grab as many weapons as you can, let's go!", shouted Cade as he dropped his own bag, popped open the trunk, and with it, loaded with various Cybertronian guns, and he and Jimmy rush to fill the two bags with as much weaponry as they can fit in them.

"I'm not going to jail! I just can't go to jail man!", shouted Jimmy as he filled his bag.

"Hey! This is the real world, live with it", said Cade as he finished and started running.

"I can't go to jail man! I'm too skinny for jail! I can't even lift weights!", shouted Jimmy as he followed Cade's lead. A minute later and everyone was almost ready to roll out, while the Four, Nei, Wheelie, Brains, Sqweeks, Izzy and Thunderjaw were hopping aboard the 4x4. As this goes on and Cade and Jimmy show up, Scrapper was transforming into R-Mode and about to head out and meet up with the others who used the secret tunnel, to watch over them, while Hound was still in R-Mode himself, with a slew of weapons scattered on the ground, picking out the ones he wanted to take.

"I'll take this one, give me this one, GOTTA give me this one, oh this'll definitely mess someone up. Roll out Cade, I'll stick behind and cover your escape!", shouted Hound as he loaded up.

"Don't be a hero Hound, we're out of here now!", shouted Cade as he climbed the 4x4 and into the driver seat.

"Hell I was born a hero, chief", said Hound simply, his way of insisting his idea.

"Hound wait! There's no way you can hold them all off!", insisted Charles.

"Not for long no, but trust me little man, I've been through worse. Now get moving, Ol' Hound's got your back", said Hound as he was geared up and ready for action.

"Fine! But you better not die on us here!", shouted Cade as he reluctantly but quickly agreed with Hound and gave the signal, and just like that everyone rolled on out at high speeds, leaving the junkyard while that same spy drone flew on past them again, with a live stream transmitted back to the TRF forces en route as well, with Santos and Lennox leading. The two were watching this on a laptop as it happened.

" _Check Five! Check Five! King Fish is bugging out! Coming your way, Lennox_ ", said the controller of the drone.

"We box these guys in, they WILL protect themselves", warned Lennox, given his extensive history with the Transformers and Demigods, but Santos wasn't fazed one bit.

"Yeah, we'll see about that", said Santos simply, ready to hunt them down with no shame. A few minutes later, The Decepticons and their Demigods finally arrived at the junkyard, ready to fight, but upon arriving they find the place empty. They search high and low all over the place, but no one is here.

"They're gone", said Lockdown, irritated by this.

"It appears they were in anticipation of this", said Ryoma simply.

"Guess this Cade guys isn't as dumb as we thought, we're gonna have our hands full", said Lisa as two fearsome jets, one larger than the other, came in hot, revealing to be Megatron and Nitro Zeus, as the two shifted into R-Mode, shrank, and made their landing, having a minute long look of the place themselves before Mohawk came up.

"Megatron, they got up outta here!", shouted Mohawk.

"Too bad, cause I was looking to knock some heads!", shouted Nitro as he beat his chest in excitement. That's when Megatron stepped away from the hub far enough to stumble upon the head of Bonecrusher, whom he admired as a very dedicated minion of his. He kneeled down and picked it up, closely inspecting it.

"This is a glorious hunt my former minion, how unfortunate you cannot take part in it", said Megatron creepily as he felt something amiss, so did the others in a way, as they were ready for a fight until Megatron simply raised his hand to halt them, inciting that he'll deal with this himself, he simply got up his face guard, cocked his fusion cannon, and slowly stood up, a second later, bursting out of the ground about eight feet from Megatron, was Hound, with dual sub machine pistols in both hands, aimed at Megatron himself.

"COME AND GET SOME YOU LITTLE BITCH!", yelled Hound as he unleashed a barrage of bullets at the tyrant, but all that did was push him over and leave a few scratches but nothing serious, as Megatron rolled backwards and fired a few devastating shots at Hound, two missed but the third was a clean hit as the blast not only knocked Hound to the ground but kicked up quite a lot of dust and sand. As Megatron stood back up and walked over to his chubby opponent, he finds he's disappeared, most likely using the same tactics as he used to hide himself.

"The hell are we waiting for?! Let's get that fat turd and rip him to shreds!", shouted Robbie as he hardened his fists and slammed them together.

"Delay that Hardshell, leave him be, he is not our target, the girl is, least you forget that", said Megatron menacingly, as Robbie acknowledged this and dropped it.

"They're on the move alright, they're headed towards an abandoned town not too far from here", said Lockdown as he read a small screen on his forearm.

"Then that's where we're headed, this'll be fun", said Dai smirking.

"Transform and rise up", said Megatron as he and Nitro shifted into their jet modes and flew off while the other Decepticons shifted into their V-Modes and their Demigods climbed aboard and rode off. The Autobots are leaving a blaze of glory as they reach an abandoned town fifteen minutes later, plenty of space and cover though.

"Tactical positions everyone! Let's move!", shouted Cade in his radio as he finds a spot to park the 4x4 and everyone inside were hopping out.

"You four knuckle draggers, stay out of sight! The rest of you, follow me", said Cade, who was talking to Wheelie, Brains, Sqweeks and Thunderjaw first, who followed his orders, while Jimmy and the kids followed him to this broken down yet massive cathedral that probably doubled as an orphanage, and is one of the few biggest buildings in the whole town. The others arrive as well, Blurr and Hot Rod speed on up ahead while Bumblebee, Override, Crosshairs and Drift all transform and stop at this big intersection while Alex, Sarah, Jack, Shiochi and Akane jump out at the last second, and Joshua zips right up to them. Windblade and Maxima are nowhere to be seen though, but they obviously know when to show up.

"Decepticons are coming", said Drift as he had his hand on his sword while Bumblebee readies his plasma cannon.

"Alright, we all know our hiding places", said Crosshairs looking over the town again, suddenly Drift pulls out his sword at blinding speeds and swings it close to Bumblebee's left arm, then spins and something falls onto the blade, everyone close gathers to see this object Drift found on Bumblebee, it it's the tracker Santos tagged Bumblebee with back in Utah.

"Good one sensei", said Akane.

"What's THIS?", asked Crosshairs.

"That's a tracking device, and it was on Bee the whole time", said Override as she studied the device, which infuriated Crosshairs about his attitude towards their substitute leader.

"You brought 'em RIGHT TO US you idiot!", shouted Crosshairs as he smacked Bumblebee in the shoulder.

" _ **Boy, get off my back!**_ ", shouted Bumblebee through the radio, feeling bad enough about this little revelation.

"Typical of you, Bee", said Jack disappointed.

"Easy Jack, Crosshairs, it doesn't matter how this happened now, all we can do now, is fight them off and end this", said Alex firmly.

"It sure as hell matters to me kid", said Crosshairs.

"Well it shouldn't, if we fight with each other now, we'll be playing right into their hands", said Sarah.

"Yeah, I'd rather it doesn't come to that", said Joshua.

"In any case, let's not stand around any longer. Come on, let's get in position", said Shiochi as they all split up and took up different positions while remaining hidden. As this was happening, the TRF convoy was following the tracker's last signal before it was destroyed, still ten minutes out from the town, a bunch of SUVs and a helicopter above them were trying to get there first, but Cade refused to let anyone else mess with his crew, so he sent out a couple big roadblocks to hold them off. From the ground below, came bursting out Grimlock himself, letting out a mighty roar, just in front of the cars as he rolled around a bit, scattering them a bit while the chopper went higher to avoid his fury. Following his lead is Slug, who knocks around a couple of those cars, and three of them that Grimlock knocked into, came rolling toward Slug, who proceeds to swing his horns at them, rendering them to scrap. In less than a minute that part of the convoy was completely obliterated, and not too far from that carnage, the bulk of the convoy stops in its tracks, the soldiers hop out, weapons ready for anything as Lennox and they look upon the huge cloud of black smoke from the smoldering scene, clearly a warning to keep out of this bigger fight unless they want to die as well. Santos isn't so happy about this either, as he looks to be doing something on a little computer in his ride, and Lennox notices this.

"Hey, Yeager's been deemed a person of interest, we're to detain him only", said Lennox, but Santos had lost his patience.

"TRF operation, stay out of this. THOSE were MY men", said Santos furiously getting up in Lennox's face, who could do nothing to make him stop. Then we catch Cade, Jimmy and the kids inside the old cathedral, pretty dark inside, the furniture and décor battered and dirty, clearly haven't been cleaned or used in decades, light only coming from the doors and windows up above, along with some small holes that formed around the walls.

"Hey, there's some scary shit going on, I'd like to at least keep my blaster", urged Jimmy, more nervous than even the kids.

"Not today, alright we're sticking to the plan. The whole town is wired and rigged. Stay here, I'll be back", said Cade as he grabbed a couple things and ran out, Charles and Nei wanted to offer some help but they knew he'd just turn them down. As Cade is running around with some wire, looking to be setting up some explosives, we find that Santos is releasing something to help get to Cade, a big swarm of controlled drones, one of which is near-paper thin to specify the leader that Santos is using to control the other drones, as they fly off and toward the town. Then back to the cathedral real quick.

"Hey just a heads-up, we're probably going to jail. So, try getting used to that", said Jimmy with a gun in hand while the others were sitting around.

"Thanks Jimmy, real helpful", said Izzy sarcastically.

"We should be out there, not in here", said Rex in defiance as usual.

"Cade said to wait, so we'll wait", said Suzy.

"I forget you like sucking up to people", mocked Rex, which earned him a punch in the gut.

"I'm with Suzy, let's just wait until we're allowed to go", said Mike.

"Hey, you alright?", asked Charles as Nei was hugging her bear.

"Oh, it's just that I'm worried about Cade, and us", said Nei.

"Don't worry, Cade knows what he's doing, he'll be fine, so will we. Don't forget, you got me here, I'll protect you no matter what", said Charles as he patted Nei on the head.

"Yeah you're right, and I do have you here, thanks", said Nei as she smiled a bit, while Charles did the same. Back outside, Cade was all done and was in hiding, weapon in hand as well, and everyone else were hiding out as well, ready to strike. The whole town was silent for a few minutes, but then faint sounds of cars driving by could be heard, and fast approaching.

"Here they come", said Cade through his radio as he could spot the Decepticons, here at last, and coming far down the street, "Autobots, Demigods, get ready".

"Hey Cade! You mind if WE bail?", asked Wheelie nervously, sticking out from a broken shop window with Brains and Thunderjaw behind him, no Sqweeks for some reason.

"Don't attack until I say so", said Cade through the radio, ignoring the request.

"Guess not", said Brains, after that Megatron was the first to arrive as he shifted into R-Mode, shrank down, and landed effortlessly, looking about the town with disgust and anger on his face.

"So that's Megatron huh? From the looks of it, he's as every bit as cruel and ruthless as we've been told", said Alex as Sarah nodded in agreement, considering this is the first glimpse of Megatron that Alex and the other top Demigods with him have ever got, and now they know of how menacing the tyrant is. As Megatron is slowly walking down the street, his minions pass by one by one, Decepticons transforming and shrinking down while their Demigods jump on out, all slowly gathering at the intersection. Chad and Tsubaki reach that center first as they jump off of Mohawk, who transforms with style, and breakdances a bit to mark their arrival.

"Aw yeah! Decepticons is in the streets!", shouted Mohawk as he kept dancing while Nitro Zeus comes out of the sky while transforming, shrinks, and lands beside him.

"Ah I feel a fight coming!", shouted Nitro as he slammed a fist into an open hand.

"I'ma kill all y'all right now!", shouted Mohawk as he climbed up the closest pole to get a bird's eye view of the land, while Dreadbot, Lisa and Dai climb up to the roof of a shop to their right to do the same.

"Wow, quite the dump here, a decent enough graveyard for those losers", said Austin, bored out of his mind.

"I'd rather incinerate them and leave nothing, not even ash", said Joseph.

"You do that Blaze, me? I'd like to stomp on them like dumb bugs and watch them twitch until they stop", said Stinger jokingly, but their master wanted them to stay on track.

"Enough, search this town! Our prize is near", said Megatron ever the tyrant.

"I'm letting y'all know what we came to do!", shouted Mohawk as he was about to yell out a reminder of the mission to the others, but then, a metal panel falls over, revealing the missing Sqweeks, trying his best to hide, but notices the villains all staring at him, and casually tries to get away, but they weren't having it.

"YOU! Get over here!", shouted Megatron as Sqweeks reluctantly obeyed. The little guy nervously made his way over to them, all Cade and the others could do was watch until he gave the signal.

"Look at that little blue beetle looking mofo!", shouted Mohawk teasing Sqweeks, who now finds himself effortlessly dangled by Megatron as he inspects him closely.

"A real ugly dude here", said Nitro as Sqweeks was clearly frightened about this whole thing, his eyes say all, even though they can't express much.

"You are a disgrace to our own kind, disgusting little insect", said Megatron as he shook around and messed with Sqweeks, hurting his pride while he's at it. Then things really get out of hand when Izzy pops up, walking past Alex, Sarah and Bumblebee, who try to stop her but couldn't, as he recklessly and bravely walks up to the villains.

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!", yelled Izzy, upset with how they're treating her little blue friend.

"Oh no, no no no", said Cade silently, as Izzy continued her march.

"Oh look now here she comes. Look at her walking all strong and pig-tailed!", shouted Mohawk teasing Izzy.

"She's a smug little brat", said Austin with attitude while joining Mohawk.

"Go to hell!", shouted Izzy.

"This planet IS Hell", said Megatron simply, still clinging to Sqweeks.

"What you got in that bag girlie? Tampons? Magazines? Send them my way!", shouted Mohawk while continuing the teasing.

"PUT HIM DOWN! You think I'm afraid of you _cabron_?!", demanded Izzy as she stopped just a few feet from them, but the villains weren't budging, and losing their patience, Megatron especially.

"Girl's brave boss, but stupid, if you want, I can shoot her down, just say the word", said Dreadbot from the rooftop with his gun ready, but before Megatron could consider giving the order, Cade stepped out, weaponless.

"Wait! Don't shoot! Just hang on a second!", shouted Cade as all eyes turned to the man, and most there were unimpressed, but not all.

"That's Yeager? Dude looks older and lamer in person", said Robbie.

"Sad is more like it", said Lisa.

"I don't know guys, I kinda like him", said Maxwell with his eyes sparkling a bit.

"Cade Yeager, it has been a long time", said Megatron as he tossed Sqweeks back to Izzy, who hugs him a bit before sending him off somewhere else to hide.

"Yeah likewise, not long enough though", said Cade.

"Unfortunately so", said Megatron back.

"Yeager", said Lockdown, who stepped up from behind the group see Cade better, apparently he's got something to say to him.

"Lockdown hey, haven't seen you in a while either", said Cade.

"Same with you, still remember your dead friend?", asked Lockdown harshly, which mad Cade a bit angry, because when Cade first met Optimus Prime, he was being hunted down by Lockdown, but that first scuffle ended shortly after he killed Lucas, a childhood friend of Cade's. Needless to say, Cade hasn't forgotten so easily and is a bit pissed at the bounty hunter for pushing his buttons.

"Yeah, every day paly. What about you? Your chest feeling better? Didn't lose anything after Optimus stabbed you?", mocked Cade returning the favor, and Lockdown was pissed himself about that memory as he clutched his chest for a bit.

"Yes…That moment, I've thought about that moment, every day, for the last five years", said Lockdown annoyed.

"Well that's just no way to live", said Cade.

"We'll see about that", said Lockdown.

"Silence! I did not travel all this way for pointless babbling and a reunion Cade Yeager, you have something I want. I want the girl", demanded Megatron, but Cade was a bit unsure of who he's talking about.

"Oh well, sorry but that's not happening. Believe me I really want this kid out of my hair and my life too, but there's no way I'm handing her over to you of all people", said Cade jokingly.

"Not funny", said Izzy.

"Nei Takemago. If you continue to feign ignorance, you may do so, but I warn you, I am just barely out of patience. You would do well not to waste my time", threatened Megatron, and that's when Cade had that upset look in his eyes, and he knew they had to make a move,, and the others heard all this as well and were quite surprised, but he needed to know something else first.

"Okay…okay, but first, at least tell me this, how'd you find out about her?", asked Cade.

"That is none of your concern, human. The girl can heal any wound there is, as you are aware, but she is so much more. That child has untapped and unparalleled potential, more than even your feeble minds can comprehend, and that is why she belongs to us now. I will say again Cade Yeager, if you value your life, YOU WILL bring me the child", demanded Megatron while gritting his teeth a little, really losing his patience. Cade knew he had to make a move, but he needed just a few seconds, so he had to think carefully.

"Alright alright, you win okay? You can have the kid, just give me a sec to radio the others, she'll be yours in a bit", said Cade as he turned to look for his radio, but Lockdown, ever the hunter, was quick to realize something wrong here, then he notices a bit of wiring close to him, then notices that same wiring all around the intersection, and figures it out.

"He's set explosives here! Move!", shouted Lockdown, but before anyone could react, Cade pulls out his rifle and takes a quick shot at Megatron right in the shoulder, but that blast just stings a bit, then Cade turns fast and turns a switch and before the villains could move fast enough, a series of explosions engulfs that whole spot, sending the villains tumbling and high into the air for a bit. During this confusion, Cade grabs ahold of Izzy and the two run for it.

"You out of your mind?! We don't do this kamikaze shit! This is why I don't take you ANYWHERE with me!", shouted Cade at Izzy.

"Shut up! Like you could've done better!", shouted Izzy as they kept running. Back at that spot, the villains were recovering while the dust cloud from the explosions have yet to settle, and none were happy about that trick.

"Whoo! What a rush!", shouted Maxwell as he rolled forward and landed sitting up straight with a big smile on his face like it was nothing, well most anyway.

"I won't lie, that was unpleasant", said Ryoma with his hand on his back.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting to hate that guy", said Chad as he helped Tsubaki up, then Megatron came up from the smoke cloud and backhanded it to clear some up, looking very furious.

"RAGH! GET THOSE VILE BEINGS!", demanded Megatron as the others were just recovering.

"I'M ON HIM!", yelled Barricade as he ran past Megatron, grew and shifted into V-Mode in the blink of an eye, speeding on ahead.

"Same here!", shouted Dreadbot as he followed suit and caught up with Barricade. Trying to cut though an old car lot, Cade and Izzy quickly found Barricade on top of them. Cade pulls out a handgun and fire point blank while Barricade was drifting, but it barely slowed him down. As the two were running down that lot with Barricade in hot pursuit, Megatron, from a distance, starts shooting at them, sending cars in that lot flying right over their heads. Barricade shifts into R-Mode and shrinks down when he's close enough to try to shoot at them with his pistol.

"Freeze! Stop in the name of the law!", shouted Barricade as he stopped a second to aim and shoot, but running up to him from his right, standing between him and his quarry, who finally showed up after the highway incident, is Grimlock yet again, who slides and spins close enough to pull a tail whip on Barricade, knocking him aside. And as Dreadbot, already in R-Mode, catches up with Barricade, Grimlock ends that combo with a fire breath attack, knocking him back quite a way. Cade and Izzy were able to get away, while Barricade, just recovering that attack takes a few shots at Grimlock, who responds by grabbing hold of him by the leg with his huge jaws, swings him around and slams him hard into the ground, knocking down Dreadbot, who was also shooting at Grimlock, before he gets Dreadbot in his jaws and sends him flying with his fire breath again. As Barricade and Dreadbot were recovering, Grimlock was closing in on Dreadbot for the kill, but then something zipped by a few times before knocking Grimlock upside the head twice, nothing significant but annoying all the same, upon landing in from of him, it was revealed to be Dai, proving to be a very bothersome pest for a mighty dino like the big guy.

"My my! What big teeth you have!", shouted Dai, mocking Grimlock, who wasn't having any of this.

"RROOOAAARR!", roared Grimlock right in the dude's face, who wasn't moved in the slightest, just stood there grinning.

"Not bad, but I think I made a pretty good distraction", said Dai as he zipped out the way for Dreadbot, now recovered, to fire some shots at Grimlock right in the face, blinding him for a bit. While this happened, Barricade, who also recovered, circled around Grimlock and had part of his left forearm shift into a six barrel Gatling Gun, and fired a slew of shots at Grimlock in the side before he jumped onto him and beat on his head a bit with his nightstick before stowing it and unloading the gun all over his head this time.

"That's for swinging that tail at me!", shouted Barricade before Grimlock roared in response and managed to shake him off. Barricade got back up and he and Dreadbot prepared another attack, but Joshua zips on around them, throwing them off their balance a bit long enough for Override to rush in and double kick both of them.

"Sorry boys, but three on one just isn't fair", said Override jokingly of her as the two bots bot back on their feet while Joshua returns to his partner.

"So we figured we'd make it an even three on three", said Joshua as he stretched a bit before Dai shows up.

"Sounds good to me, let's see who's fastest pal", said Dai as he and Joshua both smirked before speeding around each other in their own ways, landing many blows but so far no real damage to either opponent. Grimlock recovered from his headache as these six were ready to keep going.

As the heroes and villains were spread around the town, Megatron was on his own, waiting for an outcome or at least looking for a stray to fight, a leader like him doesn't always like to sit on the sidelines. Imagine his luck when he spots Hound driving up not too far behind him at somewhat high speeds.

"Round two Bucket-Head! Let's rock!", shouted Hound after shifting and shrinking crazy fast and charging at the tyrant, then pulls out a big shotgun and shoots like crazy, but Megatron was barely affected and unimpressed, but had to make do as he lifts his right hand and draws a fierce looking Axe-Sword from his back, which starts giving off a red energy glow, and as Hound comes in close enough hoping to tackle him, Megatron sidesteps and effortlessly slashes at the bearded bot, knocking him straight into a busted up shop.

"Such a pathetic display", said Megatron as he got in closer, but was too slow to react as Hound leapt right on out, with Megatron stepping out of the way again and deflecting another shotgun blast with his left forearm, but Hound rolled away from him, pulls out a similar sized laser and takes a shot, only for Megatron to deflect that with his blade.

"I'm just getting started", said Hound as he cocked both guns, ready for more.

"As you wish", said Megatron as he readied his blade again without putting his guard up, prepared to cut down his rather large opponent.

Elsewhere, Hot Rod was engaged with Nitro Zeus, as he shifted a long-barrel hand gun and fires a few shots at Nitro, who was unaffected but those still stung a bit.

"Not bad, but mine are bigger", said Nitro as he shifted a huge crossbow-like cannon on his right forearm, a machine gun on his left, two smaller ones on his shoulders, and even a few ready rockets on those twin turbines on his back.

"Very well ruffian. _En-Guarde!_ ", shouted Hot Rod as he fired some more shots at Nitro before hiding behind cover from those three machine guns. Once he stops, Hot Rod rushes for Nitro, who unleashes that big gun of his, yet Hot Rod zips and dodges every shot easily. Once he's close enough to Nitro, Hot Rod lands a kick, jumps above him, shoots some more, and delivering a strong downward right-hand punch on his head, finishing that tough combo. But this bot was quicker than one would think, as Nitro quickly stomped the ground hard enough to send Hot Rod into the air, leaps after him and lets out a mighty combo of his own, punches Hot Rod, head-butts him in the face, knees him in the face, grabbing hold and delivering a painful pile driver. Devastating as it was, it wasn't enough to keep him down as Hot Rod leaps back up and flips backward while landing a couple kicks onto Nitro, who manages to at least land a strong enough punch to send Hot Rod flying back several feet.

"Ha, that was fun, let's go at it some more!", shouted Nitro as he readied his big gun again.

"With pleasure _monsieur!_ But your luck's running out, and my weapon will stop the time!", shouted Hot Rod as a handgun shifts from his right forearm but with this extra feature that's lighting up with blue energy and fires a single strong shot at Nitro, who's expecting it not to be more painful than the other shots he felt, but he was in for a surprise. Upon making contact, that blast quickly forms into a bubble engulfing Nitro, but there's more to it, as Nitro notices he's been slowed down drastically, the power of Hot Rod and his standout weapon, the Time Gun. The effects vary, Nitro could break free any second, but it'd be too late for him as Hot Rod pointed out, as he was able to spot the dreadful Scorn, coming down the street to his right and fast. Nitro cursed to himself in slow motion as Scorn leapt forward and right onto Nitro, bursting the time bubble in the process, and Nitro finds himself stuck onto Scorn's back, always littered in a bunch of spikes, and struggled to get free despite the pain, but then Scorn get Nitro stuck to his tail, and swings him down the street to the left. Nitro landed back on his feet, still ready for more.

"Nice trick, but I still got better tricks too ya know! Let's light it up!", shouted Nitro as the turbines on his back spun a bit, a light blue energy comes off the front ends, Nitro stomps into a special stance, and unleashes a mighty dual blast right at Scorn as it sends him flying back down the street where he came from. Feeling good about this, Nitro was about to head off and look for Hot Rod, but then Slug comes charging out of nowhere and tries to skewer Nitro, but he was able to grab him by the horns and put great strength into his legs as he tries to make Slug stop. Once doing this, Nitro lands a strong forward kick against Slug's head, making him a bit dizzy, but before he could recover, Nitro shifts the crossbow end of his gun into a flail, swings it back, then swings it in strong enough to knock Slug to the ground. Nitro was getting his flail ready to try to finish Slug, but then.

"Stop the time!", shouted Hot Rod as he leapt behind Nitro and hit him with another blast from the Time Gun again, freezing him mid-swing, while Hot Rod landed a safe enough distance from Nitro, "Now Tara! Show him your own might!".

"Alright, hope you're ready for this!", shouted Tara as she manifested a couple dozen gears the size of baseballs and fired them all at Nitro, the gears come into contact with the bubble and are showed down but once the bubble wears off, the gears hit Nitro with full force, sending him back some feet away, "Yes! I did it!"

"Not bad, those gears look plenty sturdy, but they're nothing my legs can't break through", said Lisa as she jumps from the roof nearby and performs a dive kick unto Tara, who was able to block it with a gear shield. Lisa leaps backwards while casually keeping her umbrella in perfect form, then she proceeds to kick the gear shield again, and after the third kick, it really does break apart with ease. Tara responds to this by forming a hammer of gears and swings it several times at Lisa, whose kicks connect with a few of those swings before it breaks apart. The two put a little distance between themselves before Misty shows up.

"Sorry about this, but we're not gonna quit", said Misty regrettably as she unleashes a strong gust of wind at Tara, intending to send her skidding against the ground hard, but before she could react, Akira shows up and counters with a strong wind tunnel, cancelling out the attack.

"Leave my family alone, or you'll regret it", said Akira angrily as Misty and Lisa were about to unleash a double attack when suddenly.

"Easy there kids, no need to get more violent than needed", said Will casually as a blast of his seismic waves forced Misty and Lisa to back away a bit more.

"Excellent, now let's show these miscreants that they're messing with the wrong fighters", said Hot Rod proudly as Nitro showed up again, just in time for Slug to get back up and Scorn to come back, while Will eagerly joined with Akira and Tara against Lisa and Misty.

"We're not done here", said Nitro, his flail ready.

"Luckily, neither are we", said Hot Rod as he readied both his handguns. During this, we find Jack taking on Onslaught next to a big indoor parking building.

"Hold still you brat!", shouted Onslaught as he desperately fired multiple blasts from that big arm gun on his left forearm at Jack, but the guy used his shadows to evade quicker than Onslaught can redirect his aim in time.

"Not so fun being bigger than your opponent huh? All you Transformers shrink down to our size and it still doesn't help much!", shouted Jack as his shadow power forms a big pillar and swings it down at Onslaught, who intercepts by catching it with that big pair of bladed claws his got on his right forearm and then snaps it in two easily, as the upper half of the shadow pillar breaks off and fades away, Jack notices Shiochi running towards them.

"Move Jack! I got the leg!", shouted Shiochi as Jack uses the reminder of his shadow pillar to help him hop away from Onslaught. As Onslaught tries shooting at Shiochi, it proved pointless as Shiochi pulls a running slide towards Onslaught, then proceeds to kick him in the shin hard enough to knock in inward, forcing the bot to get on one knee, but before he could get up.

"Gotcha!", shouted Crosshairs as he came running up to Onslaught, then leaps forwards and rolls just past him, but during this Crosshairs had his twin automatic pistols out and lets out three strong shots at his target, knocking Onslaught into one of that building's pillars and falling to the ground, and before he could get up, Shiochi flips and leaps close to Crosshairs and lands a hard, solid uppercut right in the face, sending Onslaught back about six feet.

"And his fat head! Fantastic", said Shiochi proudly as Crosshairs got back on his feet after that forward roll. Then they spot Lockdown walking towards them.

"Let's see you handle someone faster and more flexible", said Lockdown as he readied a thick blade from his left forearm, an arm cannon on his right forearm, and then charges toward Crosshairs, who fires a barrage of bullets but Lockdown ran past most while he deflected some with his blade. Crosshairs wasn't fast enough to counter as he continues to shoot, but Lockdown leaps up and over Crosshairs while spinning, slashes at him with his blade, a big graze, nothing fatal, but painful all the same, but before he could move, Crosshairs receives a swift kick to the chest before Lockdown briefly shifts his blade into a large hook, sinks it deep into Crosshairs by the shoulder, spins and swings him into one of the pillars, but Crosshairs was able to counter this time with a quick punch across the face and fires a few shots from one of his guns, Lockdown retaliates by pulling a backhand swing with his arm cannon against Crosshairs in the face before he sends him back a bit with one shot from the cannon. Before Jack and Shiochi could lend a hand, Max shows up, looking pretty excited to find a rival of his own as he formed a big pole of light, leaps high and swings it down fast on Jack, who managed to knock it away with his arm shrouded in darkness.

"Hey, you control the dark right? Sweet! I'm made of light", said Max with joy after he landed back a couple feet, and then his body emits a faint glow all over.

"Well, this'll be something else, okay kid, let's go", said Jack simply, yet somewhat amused by this, as his body was slightly engulfed in darkness, and the two clash, trying to land various blows and blasts of light and dark. During this scuffle, Shiochi meets Austin, who's just sitting there.

"So you're strong too huh? Good, know I have someone to hurt", said Austin with a small yet slightly twisted smile on his face.

"Great, I got a legitimate lunatic to fight", said Shiochi upsettingly as Austin charges right at him to land a punch, but Shiochi manages to counter by throwing a punch himself, where both their fists collided hard. Then they throw another punch which collides again, and again and again, before they ramp it up and unleash a crazy fast flurry of punches at each other, a few blows landing but overall they're barely bruised up.

"Ha, seems like we aren't getting anywhere fast. I'm just on pins and needles right now", said Austin in a slightly deranged manner after he and Shiochi back off a bit.

"Sorry I don't completely feel the same", said Shiochi as Onslaught finally got back on his feet, pretty angry.

"Payback time you bastards", said Onslaught seething with anger and managed to join up with Lockdown, ganging up on Crosshairs.

"Guess your pal's in trouble now!" shouted Max excitedly as he and Jack prepared for another bout.

"Yeah, you're on your own Crosshairs, good luck", said Jack simply, which irritates the sharpshooter a bit.

"Sure, great idea! Just leave me with these two pricks, make it easier on you two!", shouted Crosshairs in anger as he readied himself again.

"This is why I hate kids, now let's get this over with", said Lockdown as his hook turned back into a blade while Onslaught joins him. Inside the parking building close to those guys, we find Drift crossing swords with Ryoma, the two seemed pretty even, both samurai swinging their blades and dodging each other's attacks.

"Impressive display Autobot, you're not lacking in true skill and power with your blades", said Ryoma as he backswings his sword at Drift, who blocks with both his blades and then swings them down onto Ryoma, but he blocks off both with just his lone blade.

"I consider you a worthy opponent as well", said Drift as he tried to push against Ryoma, but wasn't budging, he's just fortunate his own enhancement power keeps his sword intact against the ones Drift is using. Before they could advance, Drift finds himself forced to back off for a moment as Mohawk shows up and unleashes a bolt of electricity at Drift, who, again, had to back off from Ryoma.

"Pretty dope lightshow huh man? Now check this out, I gots me some slick cutting steel too! Let's dance bitch!", shouted Mohawk as he quickly pulled a curved spike from both his arms, as they shifted into proper knives, and charges at Drift ready to strike. But Drift just stands and waits on, same as Ryoma, as Akane leaps in and she swings her sword at Mohawk, who intercepts with his knives and their blades clash, followed by a couple slashes by Mohawk, and a hard swing from Akane before they back off and join up with their partners.

"Just so you guys know, mess with my Sensei, you'll have to fight me as well", said Akane determined as she pointed her blade at their enemies and readies herself.

"Damn girl, you hot AND scary! I'd do ya if I didn't wanna kill ya, but you mofos gonna go down", said Mohawk as he readied his knives.

"Feeling's NOT mutual, except the part where I take YOU down psycho", said Akane, still ready.

"I must agree with my student, I fear this battle with near its conclusion", said Drift as he readied his dual swords.

"Indeed, let's finish this", said Ryoma in agreement as he readied his own blade. Elsewhere, Oscar and Robbie, both in their nearly similar power forms, Oscar with his skin as hard as stone, and Robbie with literal metal skin, dash at each other and trade blow for blow, dazed but nothing serious, taunting each other while they're at it, punch after punch, and the two couldn't breach each other's defenses, the attacks varied like Robbie lands a hard right punch at Oscar, while Oscar himself launches a heavy uppercut at Robbie.

"Damn dude, you're tough as hell", said Robbie as he was trying to catch his breath a bit while he was on one knee.

"Yeah, same goes to you pal, you're a real powerhouse", said Oscar trying to catch his breath as well, trying to keep himself standing in addition. Just then, a big chunk of earth comes flying at Oscar, who was able to smash it in time with a solid punch, and in the distance, was Chad, readying another strike, but the next chunk of stone was literally plucked out the air from him, he sees Lilith behind him, who in turn uses her gravity power to try to slam it into Chad, but he blocks it off and skids back a couple feet after he used his power to rip little chunks from the big one to form a kind of gauntlet on his right forearm.

"Leave him alone you big jerk! Fight me instead!", shouted Lilith as she readied that chunk of stone with her power, Chad would use it against her, if her gravity wasn't so strong.

"You're asking for it now kid, I'm not gonna enjoy this, but I'll take you down regardless", said Chad as he charged in while Lilith altered the gravity of the stone to fly right at Chad, who proceeds to smash it with his stone gauntlet. Lilith then messes with the gravity of a car hood and has it flying at Chad, but then he manipulates the pieces of that big stone into a shield sturdy enough to shrug it off. Chad closes in on Lilith, who panicked a bit but had a mailbox float in front of her in time to shield her from another punch from Chad, which still puts enough force to knock her back quite away. Lilith gets back on her feet in time to spot Chad raise a two-story rock tower and make it tumble over toward Lilith, but she manages to alter the gravity to stop the upper half and send it Chad's way but he just smashes at it with that stone gauntlet. Before those two could go one, Berserker stops by.

"You girl! I'll rip you apart, eat your flesh, watch you grow back, THEN RIP YOU APART AGAIN!", yelled Berserker as he readied one of his throwing spikes and flings it straight for Lilith, but she has an old car take the spike for her, in which the whole thing blows up, and the spike returns to its sender, intact. As he prepared another throw, Windblade and Maxima fly right in, transform, shrink don and get ready to fight. Maxima lands on a rooftop, pulls out her rifle and shoots the spike out of Berserker's hand, which angers him.

"A big boy like you shouldn't be playing with toys like that", joked Maxima as he cocks her gun for another shot, with Windblade on the ground about six feet away.

"You'd need a real weapon, like mine", said Windblade as Berserker pulls out his second spike and flings it at Windblade, who intercepts with her energy sword, flips and swings her sword at the spike, knocking it high into the air before she lands back on her feet. Upon this, Berserker was going to go ballistic, but not before Blurr drives past, rams him to knock him into the air and falling down hard, then Blurr transforms and unleashes a flurry of punches on Berserker, who finds this annoying and manages to land a slash and a punch or two on Blurr, but then Berserker is dealt a swift kick to the face before Blurr backs off.

"Sorry freakshow, I'm just that fast", said Blurr jokingly as Berserker had both his spikes return to him and those two got ready to go at it again. While on the rooftops of some other buildings, Sarah, with her arms wrapped in electricity, put up a decent defense against Tsubaki and her neon attacks.

"I honestly think this wasn't necessary", said Sarah as swung some punches at Tsubaki, flinging some bolts of electricity at her, but Tsubaki dodges those and summons a neon whip and uses it to smack the other shots out of existence.

"Same here sis, but that doesn't mean I'll regret anything", said Tsubaki as she fires a couple neon shots at Sarah, who punches at one and zaps the other, then Tsubaki wraps her whip around Sarah's left forearm and tries to pull her in, but Sarah quickly sends an electric current through the whip, which forced Tsubaki to dissolve the whip, then she does a fast spinning kick, sending a strip of neon flying at Sarah, who counters with unleashing a small wave of electricity that way, and the two attacks collide with great force and dissipate. Spotting this, Alex tries to lend Sarah a hand, but his opponent Joseph wasn't gonna let that happen.

"I don't think so pal, it's you and me now, you do ice while I'm all about fire, this'll be fun", said Joseph as he set his arms ablaze.

"Just trying to help my family is all, hope you understand this isn't personal", said Alex as he follows suit with ice covering his arms, and the two teens duke it out, exchanging punches and other attacks, like Joseph sending a blazing cyclone at Alex, who counters with a bunch of ice spikes, reduced to a big puddle once that attack is finished, then Alex makes his move with a hail of icicles flying straight at Joseph, but the guy surrounds himself with a raging inferno, melting them all in a second before the ring of fire dissipated. Strafe was flying toward Alex to help, but Widowmaker intercepts by firing a warning shot from the blaster in her tail.

"Hey bird-boy! Come on down, maybe you can show this girl a fun time", teased Widowmaker, and both of Strafe's heads screeched in response, basically a no, and decides to dive right for her, but while it seemed like a good idea, even more so with Widowmaker trying to shoot him down and continually missing, but Widowmaker leapt in time, and landed right on top of him. Strafe struggled to stay airborne before he fell on one of the roofs, Widowmaker was quick to try to pierce his spark with her stinger, but Strafe knocked her off with his twin-tails, and used the flapping of his wings to keep Widowmaker at bay long enough for him to get back in the air. Speaking of a stinger, that bot called Stinger and Bumblebee were having it out themselves.

"About time we had our rematch, you and me were meant to rough it up", said Stinger as he taunted Bumblebee with some fake punches, before going in cloud form, zipping up behind him, reforming, had his right forearm shift into his own plasma cannon with a short blade at the end, and tries to take a swing at Bumblebee and grazes him a bit before he could counter, and spin kicks him a few feet away, as Stinger leapt up and tried to skewer him, Bumblebee rolled to the side in time.

" _ **Bring it, you two-faced troublemaker**_ ", said Bumblebee through the radio as he quickly landed a right punch in Stinger's face, followed by a couple swift kicks, and landing a few shots with his own plasma cannon, Stinger fire some shots himself as he and Bumblebee ran towards each other, but none hit him, and the two clashed their guns like swords for a bit before backing off.

These fights practically all started at once, one can describe this as brutal and rapid, particularly considering the fighting lasts about six minutes, and because of their expecting of their arrival, and backed up by the Dinobots, the Autobots and their Demigods were able to overpower and outmatch the Decepticons and their Demigods, forcing Megatron into making a choice he's never been tolerable of.

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!", yelled Megatron as he leapt onto a building while avoiding some of Hound's gunfire, shooting back a bit, and flying off. Right on cue, the other Decepticons and their Demigods catch wind of this and most run off right away, but some were more stubborn than even Megatron when it comes to retreat.

"The hell?! We haven't lost yet! Let's crush them already!", shouted Robbie as he dodged a left punch from Oscar, who blocks a left hook of his and knocks him back a bit.

"You heard our leader! Move out!", shouted Barricade as he shoots at Grimlock, gets blindsided by Joshua zipping around him again, and Grimlock gets to headbutt Barricade a few feet away, who shoots back at them a little more before growing and shifting into V-Mode and getting out of there. The other Decepticons and Demigods joined back up and drove off together, while some of the other heroes joined up and those who could, like Crosshairs and Tara, went and kept shooting at them to chase them away.

"Lousy shitheads!", shouted Crosshairs firing off one of his guns at the villains.

"Yeah! You better run!", shouted Tara, sounding tough, and launched many little gears at them as well.

"Well, that went better that I thought", said Will joking around as the others were regrouping. While this was going down, Cade and the others were about to find themselves dealing with their own problems. Cade and Izzy were far from the chaos and trying to hide at a gas station, and at the same time, Jimmy, who left Nei and the Four to go get Izzy, is running to them to hide as well, all three unware that the hero/villain fight was already over.

"That plan went to shit! Ah!", shouted Jimmy as he fearfully regroups with Cade and Izzy and duck behind a couple of pumps, "That's the only plan you got?!", demanded Jimmy to Cade, regarding those explosives and their friends fighting off the enemy, then Cade spots something in the sky.

"Whoa whoa get down now", said Cade as Jimmy and Izzy followed suit, and high in the sky, they see a horde of drones, searching the town before noticing them.

"What are those?", asked Jimmy nervously.

"TRF", said Cade simply, and really made Jimmy feel uneasy.

"That's not good", said Izzy.

"Alright let's move! Move!", shouted Cade as the three ran off.

"Those are supposed to hunt terrorists, not tax paying Americans! Not that I've ever paid taxes, but still!", shouted a frightened Jimmy as the drones made chase. Those three were able to reach that same building they left those other kids in, who are a bit confused and startled as to what's going on.

"Whoa! What's going on?! We heard some shooting and explosions outside, are the others fighting?", asked Suzy.

"No time to talk, TRF is here, bunch of drones outside, we gotta go", said Izzy.

"Okay, Nei, you stay close to me, I'll keep you safe", said Charles as he briefly held Nei by the shoulders, who tensed up a bit and squeezed her bear a bit, but kept her cool.

"I got it, I will", said Nei in a firming manner, as Charles nods with her and everyone ran up the stairs while some of the drones started to surround the building.

"You said they're drones right? Standard TRF tech, they operate like a hive, and there's always one leading them like the mother!", shouted Mike.

"Alright we find the lead drone, take it out, we're gonna take them all out!", shouted Cade as they all ran up the stairs, upon hitting the third floor, they stop for a second, and can hear the drones outside, then they panic a bit when they start busting their way in, smashing and shooting through the weak spots of the building, a few even flying through the windows of the highest tower and descending upon the group. Cade rushes everyone to keep going as some drones start shooting at them or flying right at them. "Run! Run! Move move move!", shouted Cade as one drone was shooting at them from behind and then he intercepts and shoots it down with his rifle, then another flies past Jimmy and the kids and straight for Cade, who slides right under as it keeps going, gets back up and shoots that one as well. "Hide in that room, come on!", shouted Cade.

"Come on let's go!", shouted Izzy as everyone got inside this one room while Cade closes the door behind them and they all duck down and looks through a couple holes in the walls to see what's happening, while two drones enter that corridor and appears to be surrounding them slowly.

"I left the hood to NOT get shot at and now I'm getting shot at", said Jimmy making his feelings clear about this situation while pacing around a bit.

"Hey chill, doesn't your job with him have healthcare or something?", asked Rex.

"No it doesn't, you try treating a bullet wound by yourself", said Jimmy as he's quickly interrupted by gunfire from the two drones, Charles briefly covers Nei form any flying debris before Cade jumps past and breaks down a weak wooden wall before getting back up and ushering the others to continue running up the cathedral while avoiding gunfire. As another pair of drones descend from the high windows, the group rushes in to what looks to be the infirmary wing of that floor, and everyone tries to take cover underneath or behind the old beds and even behind a pillar in that room. The two drones smash through the glass doors to that room and slowly search the room, while everyone tries to stay still, Nei clinging to Charles for comfort, and one drone spots Cade through part of that one old bed's opening, and back on the highway, in one of the TRF convoy trucks, Santos is eyeing the monitors that received a live feed from the drones.

" _Facial recognition engaged_ ", said one of the soldiers piloting the drones and Cade's face is mapped on one of the monitors, and Santos has his prey in sight.

"You're a dead man", said Santos to himself, pretty still pissed at Cade for the trouble he's caused so far, not to mention hitting him with that car door back in Utah. As the drones reengage and start shooting again, in which everyone moves out of the way, Cade shoots down one drone while the other one tucks in its wings and rams at Cade, who winds up flipping and landing on that bed, knocking that drone to the floor. As it struggles to fly, Izzy leaps out and thrusts a rod right in its weak spot, shutting it down.

"Shit, there's another one", said Jimmy as yet another drone flies in, ready to shoot, "I got this".

"Hey what are you doing?!", shouted Cade as Jimmy runs out there.

"It's using facial recognition, just stay behind me!", shouted Jimmy as he runs in front of that pillar, arms up, trying to get the drone's attention, and flinches a bit as it shoots past him, trying to hit Cade as he ran for cover. As expected, it's not targeting anyone in there except Cade, not even Nei considering she's the only Demigod among them for the moment, but the drone's focused on Cade for the moment. Even if it doesn't shoot at him on purpose, Jimmy's still pretty nervous having that flying death machine right in his face.

"Get down Jimmy J!", shouted Cade as Jimmy ran past him and had the drone back him up against a wall.

"Just get behind me! Get behind me!", shouted Jimmy.

"That's a bad idea!", shouted Cade as the drone's wings popped out, startling Jimmy a bit.

"Whoa!", exclaimed Jimmy.

"Shit", exclaimed Cade as a small thick projectile shoots out of the drone, and hits Jimmy with enough force to send him through the wall behind him and hits the floor hard, then Cade shoots down that drone as Suzy and Rex join him in checking on Jimmy.

"Holy cow, are you okay?!", exclaimed Suzy as she, Cade and Rex rush to Jimmy, lying on the floor covered in sawdust and some small debris, groaning as if he's fatally wounded.

"(panting) Cade…I, I just want you to know, I love you man", said Jimmy weakly as he tried to look up to Cade with whatever strength he could muster, and those three looked in confusion.

"What are talking about?", asked Cade.

"This job wasn't what I thought, but I appreciate everything", said Jimmy, still panting.

"What are you doing?", asked Cade.

"I'm dying!", shouted Jimmy, but those three just look at him with some pity.

"It was only a bean bag pal", said Cade simply, with Jimmy expressing a dumbfounded look on his face, and some confusion, as he checks his torso for any signs of damage.

"There's no hole?", asked Jimmy in slight disbelief.

"There's no hole, there's no blood, no nothing", said Cade.

"There's no hole", said Jimmy still in disbelief for a bit as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Dude will you get up already?! Stop acting like a hero!", shouted Rex impatiently as he and Cade walked off with the others while Suzy waited for Jimmy.

"That was a bean bag?! Damn thing felt like a bullet! I felt it go right through me!", shouted Jimmy in some anguish as he started moving.

"That was just sad really", said Suzy in disappointment as she and Jimmy joined the others and made their way out the cathedral. Not long after, the group made their way out the cathedral and into the tallest building in town, an old hotel, pretty much a wreck, but fortunately still had plenty of power for functions like the lights, even the elevators. The idea was for them to get a high enough vantage point to get a clear shot of the lead drone so Cade could shoot it down.

"Can't risk anything if we're all stuck in one elevator!", shouted Charles as he led Nei, once they all got inside and ran toward the far end of the main lobby.

"Charles is right! Alright you take Nei and your crew in that one elevator, we'll take another, hurry!", shouted Cade as they all took separate elevators, Cade, Izzy and Jimmy got into one first, then Charles and the others ran into theirs, but upon doing so, they're scared stiff by a surprise waiting for them.

"HOLY SHIT! A Leprechaun!", shouted Rex as he was pretty much more surprised compared to the others, who were still really surprised themselves as the elevator started going up.

"Who are you supposed to be?", asked Charles as Nei hides behind him while they speak to what isn't a real Leprechaun, but a normally human sized Cybertronian, unclear if he's Autobot or Decepticon, but he doesn't seem too much taller than them,, silver and bronze, perfectly round blue eyes, a strange oval piece where the mouth should be, looks to be as if he runs on clockwork, and standing there staring at them with one hand behind his back, one grasped to this small thin rectangle-like opening in his chest like he's wearing some vest or suit jacket, like some kind of gentleman, Cade and his group see this from their elevator but couldn't call out since they wouldn't be able to hear them and they don't have each other's contact info to call them.

"Let me just point out, that Leprechauns are tiny, green, and Irish, and THAT is offensive young man. What are you looking at, four-eyed girl?", asked the gentle-bot in a deep and casual British accent, who first corrected Rex on his statement, then looked to Mike, a bit dumfounded along with Suzy, but a bit offended by that comment.

"I'm a guy! Why don't people see that?!", demanded Mike.

"Good point", said Suzy.

"No one cares, now back to business. Hello there, Master Rodgers, and you as well Miss Takemago, I am known as Thaddeus T. Cogman, you may call me Cogman for short as all others do, and I have been sent to collect you", said the British sounding bot calling himself Cogman as he properly bowed and introduced himself to Charles and Nei, ignoring the other three rudely, and Charles and Nei are a bit taken back by this.

"Wait, collect us?", asked Charles as Nei hide behind him a bit more.

"That is correct sir", said Cogman.

"No way, sorry but you're not collecting shit", said Charles as he tried to shove Cogman but then he goes nuts and smack his hand aside and starts unleashing a flurry of karate moves on Charles, who tried to fight back as best as he could, this last six seconds before Cogman smacks Charles in the wrist hard, "Ow! Watch it, easy!".

"So you want to play rough huh?!", demanded Cogman, who's not acting like some butler as he did moments ago. Upon reaching the tenth floor of the hotel, they'd get yet another unexpected guest, a drone was waiting for them, and once the doors open, it folds its wings and flies straight at them, with Cogman leaping out of the way rather than stopping it himself, and it rams Charles, sending him flying out the window of the elevator.

"Charles NO! Hold on!", shouted Nei as the others exclaimed in shock and fear as well, while Charles did all he could to hold on for dear life while the drone bumps into the side of the building a couple times, trying to shake him off.

"Oh I am SO CLUMBSY!", yelled Cogman as he banged his head a bit in anger toward himself.

"Is he still alive? IS HE STILL LIVING?!", demanded Rex as he tried to have the elevator take them back down.

"No, he's going to die", simply stated Cogman.

"That's not helping!", shouted Suzy!

"Calm down calm down now! I know just what to do: I'll call my master, it'll be just a moment", said Cogman as he had a hearing piece and a speaking device pop out in the form of an early 20th Century telephone and made a quick phone call, then the scene briefly shifts to a large white mansion somewhere in England, UK, and we hear a telephone ringing in this glass house leading to the beautiful and large front yard, complete with a big water fountain, and answering the phone is Cogman's master, a British man in his late seventies, currently dressed in a robe since he's at home. The man is called Sir Edmund Burton, one of the last remaining members of the Order Of Wittwican, and very experienced and knowledgeable about many things Transformer and Demigod related.

"Ah Cogman, good to hear from you already, I'm assuming you've found the children already", said Sir Burton as he spoke into the phone, then the scene shifts back to Cogman quickly.

"My Lord, this is not my fault, the girl is here, but the boy just BURST out of the elevator! Ten stories", said Cogman speaking into the phone, then back to Sir Burton.

"Oh my God", said Sir Burton to himself, a bit surprised to hear this sort of thing.

" _Did you happen to have some back-up plan Sir?_ ", asked Cogman through the phone like Charles is now irrelevant.

"Did the boy live by any chance?", asked Sir Burton speaking back into the phone.

" _I don't know! He just flew!_ ", exclaimed Cogman over the phone before we go back to the scene, with Charles clinging for dear life as the drone flies him into this pointed rooftop and crashes, while Charles slides down and nearly plummets before grabbing one of the flagpoles of that building, and that drone falls right past him and smashes against the ground. As Nei and the other three ran out the building with Cogman, he flips and lands on top a wrecked car, still on the phone with Sir Burton.

"My Lord, RIP an arm off a human, and they'll go where ever you want", said Cogman casually.

" _What is the matter with you? No arm ripping, we need him whole and well with the girl. Hurry and bring them back. Time's running out_ ", said Sir Burton through the phone. Before long another drone comes flying right at Charles, shooting at him, fortunately there was this other rooftop just somewhat beneath him and he aims his fall so he doesn't go splat while avoiding the gunfire. Then, Charles gets right back up and starts running down the roof, while the old air conditioner units help block gunfire from some other drones, and upon reaching the edge, he spots the lead drone making its way toward him with a few other drones close by, seeing how he could use this makes him a bit, ok VERY uneasy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", said Charles to himself in nervousness as the drones are just flying right past him, and timing this means Charles was able to hop on two drones and leap onto the lead drone, trying to use his own body weight to make it plummet. At last Charles was able to get the drone to fly him just close to this bowling alley and crashes and breaks apart a bit, with Charles managing a safe landing, while rolling over a bit, sore all over and covered in some dust, but alive all the same. As he was recovering, Charles spots Blurr from a distance, shooting at the remaining drones that are in a complete faze with their leader gone.

"Get lost you little gnats!", shouted Blurr as he shot the drones, and while that was happening, Cogman, carrying Nei, happens to pop up from the corner of the bowling alley, and right after Cogman puts her down, Nei runs to Charles with delight and hugs him tight.

"I'm glad you're safe", said Nei in joy as she continued hugging Charles, who returned the favor.

"Yeah, same to you", said Charles as they finished their hug, right before Cogman walks up to them both.

"Ah! There you are! Good to find you! Almost like nothing ever happened! Now, let's make you presentable shall we?", asked Cogman as he kneels and a comb and hairspray shift out of his hands and starts screwing with Charles a bit.

"Ah! Wait, hey watch it! Take it easy already!", shouted Charles as the "grooming" continued, and Nei giggles a bit to all this.

"All shiny and spick and span! Ah, there we are, looking better already sir", said Cogman as he finished up, though in a rush so it didn't help Charles with his looks much.

"Okay stop! Just who are you anyway?", asked Charles in slight annoyance because of this butler bot.

"As I was saying just mere moments ago, my name is Cogman, sir. I'm here because of HER, and SHE is here because of YOU", said Cogman as Charles and Nei look at each other in brief surprise.

"What do you mean 'chosen'?", asked Charles.

"I will explain everything soon, for now we must make haste", said Cogman as Blurr spots them and walks up behind Cogman, somewhat upset and thinks he's a threat.

"Hey Charles, Nei, what's with this C-3PO rip-off?", asked Blurr as he tried to grab Cogman by the shoulder, big mistake, as Cogman grabbed hold of his hand in the blink of an eye.

"DON'T kill the messenger, or the messenger will kill YOU", said Cogman as he flexed, twisted Blurr's arm while snapping his index finger, tossed him high in the air, and Blurr lands five feet away, hard, and in some agony.

"OOOWWW! That lunatic broke my finger!", shouted Blurr as Charles and Nei look in shock and terror of what this butler bot can do.

"Now, I'm afraid to inform you that all this ballyhoo is on your account Miss Takemago, those dastardly villains came all this way searching for you, and what you can do", said Cogman, as Nei has this look of surprise and disbelief in her eyes.

"So, my friends almost got hurt because of me?", asked Nei in worry as she started hugging her bear.

"Sadly yes young miss, and to add to that, if you and the young master wish to SAVE your friends, you will LEAVE them", said Cogman as Blurr was seen getting back on his feet and fixing his finger, while Charles and Nei briefly look behind them and spot Cade, and some of the others running toward them.

"HEY CHARLES, DON'T TALK TO THAT LEPRECHAUN!", yelled Rex before Charles and Nei resumed their conversation.

"What, and just run off with some crazy, ninja butler?", asked Charles in slight disbelief himself as he got back on his feet.

"Your friends will be safe in your absence, in your presence, unsafe. You and she are more important than you can possibly imagine. You and the miss are needed sir, urgently. My master is fond of saying, that all the important decisions in life, come down to just ONE MOMENT", explained Cogman with seriousness and sincerity, and as Charles looks to Nei and thinks hard on this, he gives his answer.

"Alright we'll go", said Charles firmly.

"Yeah, I want to keep my friends safe", said Nei firmly as well.

"Splendid answer, the both of you!", shouted Cogman as Cade and some others show up.

"Cogman, the hell are you doing here anyway?", asked Cade.

"Wait, you two know each other?", asked Charles.

"Kinda wish I didn't, in case you didn't notice kiddo, he's seriously insane" said Cade.

"Yeah, we noticed", said Charles simply.

"I will take that as a compliment Master Cade. Good to see you again, it truly has been a very long time, the master will be delighted to see you after all this time. I assume you'll be joining us?", asked Cogman.

"Let me guess, some destiny mumbo jumbo?", asked Cade.

"Something like that", said Charles.

"It's important stuff though", said Nei.

"Course it is, fine, but we're bringing some back-up just in case. Bee, you and Blurr are with us", said Cade.

"I'm alright with that, sure", said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, sounds fun, just keep that nut job of a butler away from me please", said Blurr, still a bit sore from that little move.

"I will be coming along as well, I wish to see my lady again, it's been far too long", said Hot Rod.

"Lady? Oh I get it, Cade's girlfriend right? I'd like to see that for myself, I'm coming too", said Suzy, eager to mess around a bit.

"Do not go there", said Cade.

"I'm coming with you guys", said Mike.

"You ain't leaving me behind", said Rex.

"Hope you don't mind us tagging along", said Alex.

"Yeah, the others will be fine without us for a few days, we wanna make sure you're all safe and sound", said Sarah.

"I'm not staying behind on this either!", shouted Akira, trying to be a "big boy" here.

"Well in that case, since Will's staying behind, someone else has to look out for this airhead, and so I'll come as well", said Oscar as he tussled Akira's hair, much to his displeasure.

"Hey quit it! I'm not some toddler", said Akira as he pushed Oscar's hand away from him.

"Yes you are young one. Now, since our group is assembled, let us depart, the plane is waiting for us, we are going to England", said Cogman as he began leading the others, some basically overjoyed about a trip like this despite what they're dealing with.

"Hey man, take care", said Jimmy as he and Cade exchanged a man-hug.

"Don't die on us out there", said Izzy as she and Cade exchanged a fist-bump.

"Watch yourselves", said Cade as he ran off to join the others, while a few of the others saw all that and Crosshairs saw this as a rare opportunity.

"Alright, listen up you ankle-bitters and pushovers, I'm in charge now. Just don't expect any bedtime stories", said Crosshairs firmly as he crossed his arms and everyone else stared off at the departing group. The scene shifts to this fairly big silver plane with a thick and wide wing span, and every one of the chosen group on board, ready for the next step.

" _Welcome To Air Folgan. Please strap in. Turbulence can kill. There will be no snack service on this flight, no drinks, no fun_ ", said Cogman over the plane intercom.

"Dang it", said Mike in disappointment while the plane flies off into the sky. As this was happening, the Decepticons and their Demigods regrouped on the outskirts of the town, some battered, all humiliated. Apparently Blitzwing was there waiting for them, he's destructive and reckless, but even he follows orders, didn't want to upset his master.

"That went well", said Austin sarcastically.

Why the hell did we just run off like that with our tails between our legs?! We could've straight up flatten those losers!" shouted Robbie as he threw his skateboard to the ground hard, yet unbroken.

"They were truly prepared for this eventuality, even if not, they were better equipped with more raw power than we were. To put it bluntly, we sadly never stood a chance", said Ryoma unpleasantly.

"This is embarrassing", said Lisa.

"I knew you guys needed me, definitely would've turned them into ash", said Blitzwing.

"Damn right it is! Now what? We going after them right?! I'm itching to get some payback!", shouted Robbie.

"Enough! We need only annihilate those heroes should they interfere with our goal. Securing the child is only concern, nothing else matters", said Megatron bluntly.

"If that's the case, we'll need to act fast, they're leaving, that plane, Eastbound, straight for England. I count a total of fourteen, including the girl, along with Cade Yeager, those four ordinary human brats, four other Demigods, that Headmaster, and the only Autobots among them are Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Blurr as well", explained Lockdown as he had this black-glass visor over his whole face, and used it to scan the plane's flight course, and passenger count and identities.

"WHAT? Blurr is with them?!", demanded Blitzwing, looks like he's got some serious grudge against Blurr for whatever reason, and Megatron thinks of their next move.

"Summon the ship, we're going after them, the child WILL be ours", said Megatron as Lockdown obeyed and called in their ship.

"So how do you wanna play this boss?", asked Dreadbot.

"Upon arriving in England, a small team will track them down and secure the girl at all costs. With such a populated city, Cade Yeager and his friends dare not abuse their full power, least they inadvertently harm the populace. We will exploit their compassion for the weak in order to claim the child at last", explained Megatron with all insidiousness, and no remorse.

"Sounds twisted, in that case, me and Tsubaki will be part of this little recovery team", said Chad.

"Sounds fine with me, I've always wanted to meet some Brits, heard they're all about demeanor", said Tsubaki.

"Oh oh oh! Me me me! I wanna go too, so exciting!", shouted Max, overflowing with eagerness.

"In that case, I'm coming too, don't got anything better to do anyway, this'll be fine", said Dai with a smile.

"I said I wanted payback and this is my chance, especially if that Oscar kid is with them. Damn copycat is tough, I'll give him that much, but our fight ain't over yet!", shouted Robbie as he slammed his fists together and kicked his skateboard into the air before catching it easy.

"You ain't he only one looking for payback kid! Me and Blurr got a score to settle! I'm gonna murder that smug speedy prick!", shouted Blitzwing.

"Guess there's gonna be some car chasing in London, I'm tagging along then", said Stinger.

"That's not much of a surprise, boys will be boys", said Misty.

"And I'm leading this team, don't worry Lord Megatron, we'll succeed where we failed today, the child will be in our possession soon", said Barricade with confidence, and upon the arrival of this twisted, giant Star Wars style ship, the villains were ready to follow their prey to England. But they weren't the only ones headed there, the scene then shifts to the Pentagon, the most secured building in America, if not, the world, inside, many personnel are scrambling with info and computers all over this one room, monitoring the situation. Lennox is overlooking all this in a private meeting with his commanding officer, General Morshower, another old ally of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and the other Autobots.

"Satellite scans are complete General, Cade Yeager and a small crew of his are headed toward the U.K., and Megatron and his own crew are bearing down there as well, it's no coincidence", explained Lennox as he showed all this from this lone wall monitor in the room, and the General, looking through all this, has something else to point out.

"There's clearly more to this Lennox, recovered footage from the destroyed sentries in Utah picked up something, turns out Barricade was in hiding there, watching the whole thing, but I don't think he was waiting for Yeager. Footage also picked up one lone female Demigod with four other civilian children, could be that young Demigod from Utah, who's under Yeager's protection, is what the Decepticons are after", explained Morshower as he looked over and showed some key prints of the sentry footage to Lennox, seeing it all for himself, and then coming to a conclusion as to what's going on.

"And if Megatron, of all people, is after this little girl, not's clearly not a good thing", said Lennox.

"Exactly so, we need to secure the Demigod girl before Megatron does. I want you and your team headed for London, ASAP, I know you're reluctant to keep working with TRF, but now it's more crucial than ever before we get everything they have on this whole matter", explained Morshower as Lennox understood his orders, but has something to say about this.

"Sir, they just don't get it. Our history with Bee and the Autobots I mean", said Lennox with a sad tone.

"Oh what we would all give, to have Prime back right now, making things the way they should be", said Morshower, feeling the same as Lennox, really. As this was all going down, we now turn to the surface of Cybertron, still a wreck unless another non-harmful means of repair, even with the Staff of Quintessa, the process is too hard and too long. We move to this one citadel, and there, we find the legendary Optimus Prime himself, in all his red and blue glory, with a slim and powerful build, and can transform into a Western Star 5700 custom semi-trailer truck, staring out a large window that overtook that whole room, looking out and staring at Earth. Thinking, both places he called home, now bound as one, and due to recent events, he can't return to that lush, green globe without leaving his birthplace to lay in ruin. At that moment, his closest friend, the medical officer Ratchet, the finest the Autobots ever had, green and white, who transforms into a tough truck of an ambulance, checking in on his good friend.

"You've been very troubled as of late Optimus, what's wrong?", asked Ratchet, while Optimus remains still and silent for a full minute before answering.

"I sense there's chaos afoot on Earth, old friend, with Megatron in the epicenter of it all. And we can do nothing to aid our comrades, least we leave Cybertron in this state forever", said Optimus in a somber tone and deep God-like voice while somehow expressing no emotion, yet he clearly cares plenty. At that moment, a rusted and silver knight, called Steelbane, who can transform into a mighty Wyvern, comes in and joins the conversation.

"I agree my league, but so far, we've spent the last five years searching far and wide across the planet, and no sign of how to break the witch's spell", said Steelbane.

"I may have to side with him on this, we've nearly combed the whole planet, nothing. I'm afraid at this rate, Cybertron will forever be out of reach for those who wish to live here", explained Ratchet, but Optimus seems unconcerned on that matter.

"Fear not Ratchet, I doubt Quintessa would go to such lengths without having a contingency plan in place. Ensure the Guardian Knights continue the search, the answer is here somewhere. As for our comrades on Earth, we will have to trust them to handle their matters on their own, and I will not allow myself to believe otherwise", said Optimus firmly as he continued staring out the window at Earth, with Ratchet and Steelbane nodding in agreement. With that, the battle's really heating up, and the worst, is yet to come.

Hello everyone, glad you enjoyed part three of the story! Let me just point out, I, like so many others, genuinely enjoyed The Last Knight, but even I had some nitpicks about it like you all, the two most obvious, were that most of the Decepticons were killed so there were fewer villains, regardless of how amazing those few survivors were, and that the Autobots AND Decepticons didn't get as much screen time as the organic characters, so I fixed that plenty. Made sure both heroes and villains were crazy sturdy, meaning less unnecessary deaths on both sides, the Transformers get equal time in the spotlight as the humans and Demigods alike, and even added twice as much action for good measure, hoped this was even more epic for you guys so far than The Last Knight. Well, that's it for now, gonna work on parts 4 and 5 right away, look forward to the next thrilling chapter with joy, farewell

Story Voice Cast (Part 3):

Mark Wahlberg (Pain & Gain): Cade Yeager

Ryan Reynolds (Chaos Dragon): Charles Rodgers

Eric Aadahl (Transformers: The Last Knight): Bumblebee

Lara Woodhul (Tokyo Ghoul): Nei Takemago

John Goodman (The Borrowers): Hound

Josh Duhamel (11/22/63): Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox

Santiago Cabrera (Heroes): Agent Santos

Jess Harnell (Animaniacs): Barricade

Cherami Leigh (Fairy Tail): Suzy Rodriguez

Alison Viktorin (A Certain Scientific Railgun): Mike Tyler

Bryce Papenbrook (Sword Art Online): Rex Parker

John DiMaggio (Adventure Time): Crosshairs, Nitro Zeus

Kari Wahlgren (Niko And The Sword Of Light): Windblade

Grey Griffin (Samurai Jack): Maxima

Nolan North (Uncharted 4: A Thief's End): Blurr

Omar Sy (X-Men: Days Of Future Past): Hot Rod

Tom Kenny (SpongeBob SquarePants): Wheelie

Apphia Yu (Puzzle And Dragons X): Lilith Smith

Collen Clinkenbeard (Drifters): Override

Amanda Miller (Sailor Moon): Akane Isaka

Troy Baker (Bioshock: Infinite): Blitzwing

Patrick Seitz (One Piece): Infernocus

Diedrich Bader (Turbo: FAST): Stinger

Jenifer Hale (Batman: Assault On Arkham): Widowmaker

Crispin Freeman (Durarara!): Dreadbot

Travis Willingham (Avengers Assemble): Onslaught

Michah Solusod (A Certain Magical Index): Alexander Drake

Alexis Tipton (Tales Of Zestiria: The X): Sarah Chesterfield

Aaron Dismuke (Blood Blockade Battlefront): Oscar Clarke

Reno Wilson (Transformers: Age Of Extinction): Brains, Sqweeks

Christopher R. Sabat (Dragon Ball Super): Will Jackson

Greg Ayres (Negima): Akira Fuse

Justin Briner (My Hero Academia): Shiochi Gensai

Erica Mendez (Hunter X Hunter 2011): Tara Edgarton

Johhny Yong Bosh (Trigun): Jack Ward

Robbie Daymond (Marvel's Spider-Man 2017): Joshua Thompson

Ken Watanabe (The Last Samurai): Drift

Isabela Moner (100 Things To Do Before High School): Izzy

Jerrod Carmichael (The Carmichael Show): Jimmy

Clifford Chaplin (My Hero Academia): Chad Strathmore/Earth-Shatter

Cristina Vee (Aldnoah: Zero): Tsubaki Seriyoshi/Neon

Mark Ryan (Black Sails): Lockdown

Maxy Whitehead (Soul Eater): Maxwell Sawyer/Bright

Kira Buckland (Tales Of Zestiria: The X): Lisa Piper/Kicker

Matthew Mercer (K: Return Of Kings): Ryoma Akaike/Bushido

Erica Harlecher (Hunter X Hunter 2011): Misty Horn/Gust

Max Mittelman (Persona 5): Joseph Key/Blaze

Ben Diskin (The Seven Deadly Sins): Robbie Heed/Hardshell

Austin Tindle (A Certain Magical Index): Austin Mark/Brawler

Newton Pittman (Fairy Tail): Dai Hirata/Long-Dart

Glenn Morshower (Transformers: Dark Of The Moon): General Morshower

Robert Foxworth (Falcon Crest): Ratchet

Fred Tatasciore (Avengers Assemble): Steelbane

Jim Carter (Downton Abbey): Cogman

With

Peter Cullen (Transformers Prime): Optimus Prime

Frank Welker (Transformers Prime): Megatron

And

Sir Anthony Hopkins (Silence Of The Lambs): Sir Edmund Burton


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers: Young Evolution-Part 4: (Meeting Of The Past)

Last we left on this story, Cade Yeager, the Autobots, and their strongest Demigod friends find their home in South Dakota invaded by the TRF, and worse, the Decepticons and their own strong Demigod allies. The heroes had planned for this eventuality, such as the world they all live in, and had engaged the villains their own way, a fierce battle breaks out between Autobots, Decepticons, and Demigods alike, sparks flew and the chaos was high, none were slain, but the Decepticons and their Demigods were forced into a retreat. During this chaos, drones piloted by the TRF were in pursuit of Cade and the Four, along with the special Demigod, little Nei. Once the game of cat and mouse was finished, Charles and Nei were met by Cogman, a Transformer Headmaster of a butler, a crazy one at best, sent by one of the several remaining members of the Order Of Wittwican, telling of how the villains were after Nei the whole time, and that she and Charles are part of a larger grand scheme of the future. Upon accepting his invitation, Charles, Nei, Cade, Bumblebee and a select few Autobots and Demigods accompany Cogman to England to meet with his master, Sir Edmund Burton. However, it wasn't long before the villains caught wind of this, and Megatron orders Chad, Tsubaki, Blitzwing, and a few others led by Barricade to find and capture Nei once they all reach their destination, while Lennox figures this out himself and his commanding officer General Morshower sends him and TRF out to settle this themselves. While still stuck on Cybertron, looking down on the planet next to theirs, Optimus Prime shows concern over his friends and allies on Earth, aware that the worst is yet to come, and like most of the time, sadly, he was right.

Now we find this band of chosen heroes just arriving in England, passing over the famed White Cliffs over the sea side and finally land at a small airstrip. Upon landing, everyone gets off the plane and Cogman leads them for a walk and about ten minutes later they are looking on at this amazing castle from the Medieval times, somewhat crumbled away yet still very livable. Though from a distance they spot a figure walking away from the castle, the figure is Sir Burton himelf, dressed appropriately for this meet-up and smoking a pipe while walking an adorable middle-aged dog, both coming to greet them as they all walk across the castle's big backyard. But still from a distance, a World War One era tank with the name Bulldog on the side suddenly yet slowly rolls up just behind Sir Burton, and fires off a single shell at the group, and hits the ground just four feet close to Bumblebee, surprising most of the others.

"We have guests! What's the matter with you?! Idiot!", shouted Sir Burton at the tank as it transforms into a gray, bulky, and pretty old bot called Bulldog as was written on his side.

"Oh dear, my bits are falling off, I'm far too old for this sort of ordeal", said Bulldog in a British accent as he stretched out and a few parts of his fell off and then proceeds to picking them up. Then Sir Burton proceeds to turn back around and greet them properly.

"HELLO!", shouted Sir Burton with Bulldog tipping his hat as the group was finally closing in on this duo.

"What the hell man?!", exclaimed Rex, in fairness he's right to be upset, anyone would be after getting shot at, even though no one got hurt.

"Don't take this the wrong way mister, but if that's a form of proper greeting we don't know about, it's not a very good one", said Alex kindly as another elderly Transformer shows up on the top of the castle after transforming from an outdated silver and gray/rusted Cold-War Era fighter jet.

"What's all the ruckus down there?! We under attack here?!", shouted the flying bot in some upbeat yet demanding British accent.

"Nothing you needn't concern yourself with Breakaway, back to your business now!", shouted Sir Burton to the flying bot called Breakaway.

"Fine then, if you find yourselves bombarded by a missile salvo an hour later, don't come crying to me!", shouted Breakaway as he struggled with his makeshift cane used from his landing gear before walking off and flying off to the far side of the castle.

"I'll just get back to my post, don't mind me younglings, enjoy your visit", said Bulldog as he picked up the bits of him that fell off and shifted back into tank mode, albeit slowly and hard to watch as Sir Burton leaves the dog in Cogman's care.

"Did we get dragged to some Transformer retirement home or something?", asked Akira.

"Looks that way, too soon to know the whole story though", said Oscar.

"I'm awfully sorry about that. You see, Bulldog here often times thinks it's still the early nineteen hundreds really", said Sir Burton.

"Very sad story matter of fact", added Cogman.

"You could probably say it's a very dreadful case of: ROBOT DEMENTIA, not at all pretty", chuckled Sir Burton as he smoked some more from his pipe, which left most of the others confused and a bit awkward with the guy, understandably though.

"No idea what you're smoking in that pipe mister", said Oscar slightly joking.

"Pretty sure none of us wanna whiff of the old guy's magic tobacco stuff", joked Blurr chiming in.

"Duly noted, Mr. Yeager, pleasure it is to see you again my friend, it's been far too long", said Sir Burton joyfully as he and Cade shook hands.

"Yeah, same to you old timer, don't hug me though, I haven't showered yet and I don't wanna stay smelling like your special tobacco, no offense", said Cade.

"Oh none taken, I get that a lot actually", said Sir Burton.

" _Monsieur_ Burton, good to be back, looking well I see. Have you heard from Lady Vivian lately? I've been hoping to catch up with her again", said Hot Rod as he greeted Sir Burton, who apparently has known him longer than Cade has.

"Pleasure seeing you as well old friend, suffice to say but Ms. Wembly is rather bust at the moment, giving lectures at Oxford University is no small task. Fret not, you'll hear from her soon enough", said Sir Burton.

"Curse my luck then", said Hot Rod a bit disappointed but he won't let that piece of news get him down though.

"Oh Cade, Hot Rod said your girlfriend was called Vivian right? Think she'd want to see you later, she probably misses you", said Nei as Cade looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'll bet, she probably misses their cozy snuggle sessions together", joked Rex.

"Hey we are not getting into this right now", said Cade irritated.

"I really think we should, I wouldn't mind meeting Ms. Wembly now", said Suzy.

"Guys cool it, save it for later", said Charles to help get everyone back on track for a minute.

"Yes I quite agree on that. Now let's have a look at what we've got", said Sir Burton as he took a closer look at Charles and Nei, Nei in particular as the two kids look a little confused and awkward as to what's going on right now.

"Ah yes, you keep a secret for so long, knowing it to be true and yet, deep down inside, you begin to wonder: 'has my life been wasted?' Have you ever thought about it that way Mr. Rodgers?", asked Sir Burton with Charles looking a bit surprised same with Nei.

"Just Charles sir, sorry but I don't think we came all this way for riddles", said Charles.

"Yes but you want to know don't you young man? Why you and Ms. Nei here matter so much? Am I right?", asked Sir Burton with Charles looking a bit dumfounded.

"You okay Charles?", asked Nei showing concern for her friend, then before Charles could get anything out of his mouth, the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

"Ah, I do so love perfect timing", said Sir Burton as two sharply dressed youngsters came from behind and gave proper greetings. A 14-year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes, dressed like a butler, named Trenton Gould, the girl, a year younger than him, red hair and green eyes, dressed like a maid and wearing glasses, her name is Lexi Bell.

"Sir Burton, I presume these people are our guests?", asked Trenton.

"You presume correctly Trenton, everyone meet adopted siblings Trenton Gould, and Lexi Bell. Both Demigods who possess super speed, and caretakers of the castle who are under the tutelage of Cogman, and if I do say so myself they do a very banging job indeed", said Sir Burton as he introduced the duo to the others.

"Vexing little devils I must say, very frustrating to deal with honestly", said Cogman rudely.

"Pleasure to see you as well Teacher, though it pains me so", said Trenton disappointed.

"Enough of that, come inside everyone! We've got some tasty refreshments prepared for your arrival", said Lexi joyfully.

"Quite right Lexi, come along now everyone, we have much to discuss", said Sir Burton as he leads everyone into the castle, and not too long later, they're all seated and gathered in this grand study, no doubt meant for Sir Burton himself, which blows those first visiting this place out of the water. Upon everyone being seated and Sir Burton standing close to his desk, Cogman, Trenton, and Lexi work to make sure there's a cup of tea and some sweets for their enjoyment, though Cogman only does this for Charles and Nei, since they're of most importance, nothing for Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Blurr for obvious reasons, while Trenton and Lexi put their speed on display as Cade and all the others find themselves with something faster than they could even utter a word at all.

"Please enjoy your refreshments sir and madams", said Trenton while still looking a bit moody like he did outside.

"Thank you! But is something wrong? You look like you're in a bad mood, not that it's any of my business", said a nervous Mike.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, this is how I always look", said Trenton in a stern manner which didn't really help at all.

"Well if you say so, which reminds me, you two have remarkable speed, a friend of ours back home actually has the same power as you, and he's pretty good too", said Sarah after she sipped her tea.

"That's wonderful! I'd love to meet him", said Lexi.

"Not to brag, but I'm quite the speedster myself too you know, if you two are interested I could race you, see if it's anything compared to me", said Blurr with some bravado.

"I'd love that actually, sounds splendid! Trenton, fancy a race with this one? It'd be lots of fun", said Lexi giddy with joy, though Trenton doesn't look as interested in this idea Blurr has to offer.

"To this day Lexi, our definitions of 'fun' are nowhere near the same, I'll pass thanks", said Trenton simply.

"Ouch, a simple no would've been enough kid" said Blurr a bit hurt by that refusal.

"Sorry about that, Trenton's always so moody, in his defense it does suit him quite nicely", said Lexi.

"You don't need to defend me Lexi, I'm used to that by now. Anyhow, Lexi and I were out and about when Mr. Yeager first visited so we're not quite familiar with him. You're the inventor from Texas we've heard about?", asked Trenton.

"That I am, and before you go probing me about it, I've invented loads of stuff you don't know yet, patents are pending and stuff", explained Cade.

"Oh", said Trenton and Lexi in unison, which baffles Cade a bit while offending him, like he's no stranger to this kind of talk.

"This again? Let me tell ya kids this ain't my first rodeo, I can go 'oh' too you know. Like 'oh I'm so great 'cause I'm British and shit like that'. Guess what we can't all be snobby butler brats like you in case you didn't notice", said Cade ranting as Trenton and Lexi look casual about this like it doesn't mean too much, yet Cogman looks aggravated about this, clearly he doesn't like others trampling on his students/fellow caretakers. This is further examined when Cogman surprises all but Trenton, Lexi, and Sir Burton when he dashes right at Cade, leaps onto him thus making him fall back in his chair and proceeds to strangle him severely.

"Shall I take his head off you two?", asked Cogman kindly as the three aforementioned treat this like it's nothing while everyone else are too stunned to move and stop this.

"Oh no, this isn't a big deal or anything Teacher, no harm no foul", said Lexi casually.

"It's very tempting, but you forget we can easily defend our own honor", said Trenton casually as well, while Cade looked to start losing consciousness as Cogman continues choking him.

"Ah yes but I do so very much want to CRUSH his windpipe!", shouted Cogman like a lunatic as his head spins like an owl.

"Control Cogman, you must learn to control that impulse of yours. Channel it into other things of significant importance", said Sir Burton as Cogman looks disappointed and releases his hold on Cade and the guy catches his breath once again.

"YES Master, like making beds, or cooking food, or polishing the silver. I am TRYING My Lord", said Cogman as he casually helped flip Cade, still in his chair, in the upright position.

"Okay, well that just happened", said Alex as he and the others finally collect themselves.

"Terribly sorry you children had to see that, Cogman is a Headmaster, very rare breed of Transformer that literally become the heads of compatible Transformers granting them a great power boost, though depending on the host, the Headmaster will often adopt the traits of whoever they bond with", explained Sir Burton.

"If that's the case, then he was partnered up with a Decepticon before huh? Sorry Cogman, but whatever happened to your old partner?", asked Alex.

"Oh he's dead, ripped him apart piece by piece, be thankful you've never seen a sight like that, quite grisly I assure you. Not like he deserved mourning, the bot was a dreadful fellow, my only regret was rushing about the whole murder", said Cogman casually as Alex tensed up a bit.

"Good to know, glad that's cleared up", said Alex followed by a nervous chuckle.

"(deep breaths) Told you, that dude's disturbed, serious split personality kind of thing", said Cade as he was still regaining his composure then quickly turns back to Cogman for a second, who casually waves to him.

"Okay, so why are we here again? And what does this have to do with Nei and me?", asked Charles.

"I kinda wanna know too mister. If it means making sure my friends are safe I'll listen", said Nei.

"Nei…", said Charles with concern for Nei as much as she has for the others.

"Quite right, proper introductions are in order I believe. For the majority of you who've only just met me, my name is Sir Edmund Burton, twelfth Earl of Folgan, one of the last surviving members of the Order of Wittwicans. We have much to show you, follow me", said Sir Burton as he leads everyone out the study, then slowly through this dining room with portraits of various figures lined up high on the wall to the left.

"Cogman, Glass 17C is missing from the table, did you break it?", asked Sir Burton.

"(sighs) I've been a butler to the aristocracy for seven centuries and you are by far the WORST I've ever worked for!", shouted Cogman in frustration.

"So he did break the glass set then?", asked Suzy.

"Indeed", said Lexi cheerfully.

"Pretty much", said Trenton agreeing casually.

"Bloody turncoats", said Cogman rudely.

"It's crazy this whole place is still running with THIS dude taking care of the place", said Rex

"Worry not young man, you won't live long enough to regret meeting me", said Cogman in a threatening manner.

"I'll take you anytime you looney bot", threatened Rex.

"Alright can it already, this is important", said Suzy.

"Thank you miss", said Cogman as Rex reluctantly listens to Suzy.

"Now these are all my predecessors, they're all Folgans, many of which were uncouth or raving mad, almost hard to believe we're all related to begin with", said Sir Burton as he showed the others those portraits of his family, followed by leading them all this this much larger study, filled to the brim with so much history relating to Transformers and their relationship with the human race, even some stuff revolving around humans bond with the Demigods despite their existence lasting only more than half a century so far, those new to this place were stunned with all this lore, even those who normally don't care much about ancient history and such. Then Suzy notices a marvelous gold pocket watch in a glass case sitting on a desk, but something was strange about that set up.

"Neat watch, but what's with the bullet holes?", asked Suzy as she closely inspected the watch, only to be startled when the watch reveals tiny beady red eyes, several little claws, and a small laser hole.

"Ah ah! No, nasty little critter, no no no. Careful there, that's the watch that killed Hitler, best keep that in mind", warned Sir Burton as he took the case from Suzy and rested it back on the desk.

"Right, I'll keep my hands to myself then, thanks", said Suzy a bit taken back.

"Back to business, these are all the Wittwicans. In our halcyon days we were quite the club to be a part of. Brilliant minds, artists, scientists, explorers, world leaders, Renaissance thrill seekers, the works. Harriet Tubman, Abraham Lincoln, Albert Einstein, Catherine The Great just to name a few. They and all other historical figures you can name all belonged to a secret society you see, all united to one cause: to protect the secret history of Transformers, here on Earth, and as of the mid-1940s, Demigods have been included as well", explained Sir Burton as almost everyone minus Cade, Bumblebee, and Hot Rod, were quite astonished with something this big that's been hiding under the noses of the people for generations.

"I'm hoping I'm not the only one blown away by all of this", said Alex stunned.

"Don't worry dude, you're not alone in that department", said Oscar.

"Glad you're impressed, yet there's more. Over here, is the Wittwican family tree, Merlin, Viviana, goes back forty generations. And my own family had some…small part in all this", explained Sir Burton as he showed everyone this big board depicting said family tree, but some had noticed easily the look and sound of Sir Burton when he brought up his own family, clearly a delicate subject.

"ZB-7. Hey, that looks just like Bee", said Charles as he examined a portrait of what looks to be Bumblebee dating back to World War Two, and yes, his R-Mode looks appropriate to that time period, then Sir Burton joins him to tell more.

"It is, Bumblebee was attached to the Devil's Brigade, a rather vicious military unit, him and Hot Rod both. Helped turn the tide of war you know", explained Sir Burton as we're treated to a brief flashback delving into Bumblebee's very violent past on Earth. This is during World War Two, obviously, we find ourselves in front of this impressive looking complex hosting a party for some aristocratic supporters and guests of the Nazi Regime, security in front is rather robust, but that wouldn't matter in a matter of minutes. A small military convoy shows up, passes through the front gates then slowly stops for inspection. A host walks up to the driver of the lead car and speaks with him.

"Ah good evening gentlemen, I trust you have an invitation from us I assume", said the host in a German accent. A couple seconds of silence pass before the driver speaks.

"We're not invited", said the man in an American accent before one of the soldiers in the car leaps up and starts shooting and the host fumbles and runs away in fear. The Nazi soldiers scramble to deal with this opposition, but a few of them were taken by surprise by how quickly and ruthlessly the American soldiers got out of their two vehicles and started gunning down any Nazis they could get in their sights. The Nazis no doubt believed they could easily wipe out a small strike team, they would be proven wrong as the lead gray car transforms, rolls forward, and it's revealed to by Bumblebee, with the truck behind him transforming into Hot Rod. As he gets back on his feet, Bumblebee, armed with dual heavy four-barreled blasters, starts opening fire on the enemy, with Hot Rod arming himself with dual rapid-fire assault guns and joins him. The Nazis try to fight back but find themselves easily overwhelmed by this surprise firepower and help, as the Autobot duo and their American allies go about and shoot up the place.

"Take this! And some of this!", shouted Hot Rod as some guests and soldiers flee from the battle, and during the chaos, Bumblebee even ditches his guns and pulls out a war hammer from his back and starts smashing up the place, ever adding to the carnage. We're taken back to the present day, with Charles a bit taken back to what Sir Burton told him while he tried to picture that kind of scenario.

"Bee?", asked Charles simply.

"That's right", said Sir Burton in response as Charles looks to Bumblebee, who's fiddling around with that dog from earlier, than reverts his attention back to Sir Burton.

"But Bee's so nice", said Charles in slight denial, but he knew well there was no lie involved.

"Behind the lines during the war, they called Bumblebee many things, 'nice' was never one of them", said Sir Burton with a simple stern look on his face as Charles was still a bit stunned with this, then Nei shows up and Charles let's her hold his hand, and casually leads her away from the portrait, prefer he doesn't let her know of the vicious side of Bumblebee from days long gone, and Sir Burton can understand this choice. Now he leads them all to this other room focusing on the start of the society itself.

"See it all began in 484 A.D., when King Arthur, and his wizard Merlin, stared down and vanquished the Saxon Hordes at Mount Badon. That's his sword and his mace right there", said Sir Burton as he pointed out said weaponry on the table.

"This stuff could sell for millions maybe", said Rex with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Don't even try it genius", said Suzy trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"She's right, make a move and you'll never leave this place intact", threatened Trenton.

"You guys say I got no funny bone. Last thing I want is sta. Last thing I want is staying in the same room as that psychopath robo-butler hanging around here", said Rex frustrated.

"I prefer the term 'sociopath' in truth", said Cogman correcting the boy.

"That's not helping", said Suzy.

Then Sir Burton leads them all across the castle to this much older part of it all as Cogman, Trenton, and Lexi go and light up a few candles for everyone to have a better look at what lies in front of them: a giant room filled with even more history than expected, but what's in the center of this room is even more impressive.

"This place, was built around the original Round Table. Percival, Gawain, Tristan, Lancelot, and King Arthur himself. They sat right here, twelve in all. Behind them, sat the twelve Guardian Knights, who came from Cybertron. Twelve alien knights, who saw in Camelot, what the human race could be, at its finest: a race of honor", explained Sir Burton as most of the group were in pure awe of what they're seeing and hearing, suddenly amplified by some pipe organ music, then everyone realized it's getting louder, then they all turn to find Cogman up on a upper floor, playing said pipe organ to his heart's content, while a few, like Sir Burton, weren't so moved by this act.

"Cogman!", shouted Sir Burton as Cogman halted quicker than expected, "You ruined the moment again".

"I was making the moment more…epic", said Cogman in his defense.

"Just be quiet. Honestly, if I could find his neck I could strangle him", said Sir Burton upset with that behavior before he gets right down to why Charles and Nei matter so much in all this as he points to them and the others a small special mural that Trenton and Lexi pulled out from behind one of the columns. The mural seems to depict these two small figures, child sized no less, and some rays hitting a round shape, no doubt meant to represent Cybertron.

"Are those supposed to be…us?", asked Nei as she laid her free hand onto the stone slab.

"In a manner of speaking, it is. This was foretold by the Guardian Knights, as if they foresaw the coming existence of the Demigods, that one day, one Demigod with untold healing gifts would stand above all others, and under the protection of her own knight, one who is not of Cybertronian or Demigod origin, would aid her in her mission to bring life back to Cybertron itself, to truly decide the future of all Transformer existence. So it would appear, Mr. Rodgers, and Ms. Takemago, that she is the sole Demigod, and he, is that knight", explained Sir Burton as Charles and Nei look in awe of what this tells of their roles in all this.

"I'm supposed, to save the world?", asked Nei.

"And I'm supposed to be this knight that these Guardian Knights were looking for a long time ago?", asked Charles like he's in slight denial.

"No, not you specifically. An ordinary boring little boy from the state of Utah, no Heaven forbid", said Sir Burton as everyone noticed a rising opera note, and it's Cogman, trying miserably to make the moment epic once again, though some aren't so pleased.

"Stop it!", shouted Sir Burton in frustration as Cogman put a sudden halt to his song.

"What?", asked Cogman as his arms drop in disappointment, and everyone else are finding the moment more awkward than epic.

"You know if you don't stop that at once, I'll send you back to Cybertron, in a little tiny box", threatened Sir Burton.

"Oh scary", said Cogman sarcastically as he came down from the balcony.

"I'm not some boring kid", said Charles in a slight upset manner.

"No they refer to the qualities of a knight, Trenton please?", asked Sir Burton.

"Yes sir, qualities of a knight include purity of heart, valor, honor, virtue, integrity", stated Trenton casually.

"Yeah, I have those sure", said Charles casually. Lexi is just joyful like always, but Trenton looks unimpressed.

"Oh most importantly, is he chaste?", asked Sir Burton.

"Chased? Sir me and my friends were getting chased when your little weirdo butler brought us all on the plane", stated Charles.

"Actually it's chaste, C-H-A-S-T-E. 'T'. Celibate actually", stated Lexi.

"Yeah I was making a joke, I got what he said", said Charles.

"Sure you did", said Trenton.

"No whoopee Mr. Rodgers?", asked Sir Burton.

"I don't do that much", said Charles.

"It's true, it's a rarity, even for him", said Suzy.

"Then when was the last time then?", asked Trenton.

"None of your business pal", said Charles firmly.

"Well we need to ask you the question", said Trenton pushing Charles for some answer.

"Not much", said Charles firmly once again.

"Oh", said Trenton simply.

"Oh", said Sir Burton.

"Hey hey, you gave me that 'oh' stuff the first time I came here, don't annoy the kid here with any of that", stated Cade.

"Fair enough", said Trenton as he backed off with no remorse, yet Lexi gave off a nervous laugh for good reason.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's still the matter of us getting to Cybertron, even if we had the right ship, that barrier that's engulfed the whole planet won't let anything or anyone in, and so far no word on Optimus Prime being able to shut it down, from what we've been told anyway", explained Alex.

"Ah, but, there are ways that even the witch Quintessa could not foresee. Over here just on the lower part of the mural, this strange platform, most likely depicting some sort of teleportation device, the first true Space-Bridge, I've been told of one such version of said technology, but let's save that for another time. Now, its current location is unknown, but I have a source who's looking into it as we speak", explained Sir Burton.

"We have a problem though, Megatron was after the kid, he knew about her this whole time", said Cade.

"Then the ultimate battle is upon us, and if Megatron was already after the child, most likely he has his own means of reaching Cybertron", said Sir Burton grimly as this weighs heavily on everyone present in this meeting regarding one very crazy prophecy.

"Then if that dude gets his way, we're screwed, right?", asked Rex pointing out the obvious.

"I for one really don't the idea of getting blown up over this", said Mike nervously.

"This is all still pretty crazy, and I don't think I'll be able to understand all of this, but I do know that I promised to watch out for Nei even if I'm no super powered guy. I'm not gonna leave her alone", stated Charles being his stubborn yet noble self, though Nei had something else she'd like to say in this matter.

"I wanna help Charles too, like he helped me, and I wanna help everyone else. I want everyone to stop fighting too much and get along, if we do this, then everyone will wanna live together and be happy. So I'm gonna do what I have to, so everyone can be happy", said Nei firmly, and Charles looked proud of her deeply.

"Very touching, crudely naïve, but touching", said Cogman.

"Touching or not, this is still way above our level, we can't just head straight into this expecting things to work our way without trouble in our faces", said Suzy trying to be some voice of reason.

"'Two worlds collide, only one survives', those were Miss Vivian's words exactly, but Ms. Takemago is the living key to Cybertron's future, and that of all Transformers. You bunch play this right, both Earth AND Cybertron will be allowed to live. Time is short and everyone's future is at stake, which means you'd better get cracking, NOW", said Sir Burton firmly as a satellite holds a downward view of the castle.

" _TRF, surround the castle, and lock it down_ ", said a British officer over a comm-link. Then suddenly a small fleet of police cars and TRF trucks come rushing at the castle.

"Everyone! MI6 and TRF are here! Time to vacate the premises!", shouted Cogman as he darted through the castle.

"Move it! Cogman, Trenton, Lexi, you're with me, need to check in on our source to find that Space Bridge! Everyone else, split up and don't let them catch/kill any or all of you, whichever comes first", said Sir Burton as everyone scrambled to get out of there.

"Who put that old man in charge anyway?", asked Akira rudely.

"Like you could do a better job, that, and he is an Earl after all", said Oscar teasing him a little.

"Not funny dude", said Akira as they all rushed out of there. The cars were coming in hot and fast, escape without violence would be tricky, though some don't really see it that way.

"Decoy car is ready?", asked Sir Burton as he leads everyone out the castle.

"Fueled up and ready to roll sir", said Lexi joyfully.

"Hurry along now", said Trenton as the authorities start pouring in, and as Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Blurr were about to grow and shift into V-Mode, Breakaway and Bulldog step in briefly.

"Not so fast there youngsters, we'll hold them off", said Bulldog after rolling in as a tank and shifting to R-Mode, sounding as if he's starting to fall back asleep. Breakaway lands beside him after flying on the spot in his V-Mode and shifting to R-Mode.

"All due respect old-timers, but even these guys seem way out of your league", said Blurr jokingly.

"Complete balderdash! We're no longer in our heyday, but we've got more than enough juice to send these sissies straight to Kingdom Come!", shouted Breakaway as Bulldog tries to fire dual rockets from his shoulders but rather he loses his balance and falls on his back after some more little bits of him fall off his body.

"I knew I should've stayed asleep", said Bulldog regretfully as he did just that, though Breakaway feels a bit silly thanks to his partner.

"No worries boys, I'll handle this, the true scourge of the skies", said Breakaway proudly as he tries to hover and shoot away with a small musket-shaped laser he grabs from his right thigh, but sadly he loses control, flies and shoots all over the place before hitting the side of the castle, lying in the rubble in agony, "On second thought, we'll leave the rest to you kiddos, good luck!"

"I actually feel bad for those two", said Bumblebee.

"It was their own fault though", said Oscar.

"Alright everyone group up, stay in your groups at all times, and DON'T GET CAUGHT, let's go!", shouted Cade as he, Charles, Nei, Alex, and Sarah got inside Bumblebee, after he shifted into V-Mode that is, while Akira and Oscar ride with Blurr. Then once they've entered the compound, the officers scrambled out of their vehicles quickly and aimed their special weapons t the group, but too little too late though.

"Stop the time!", shouted Hot Rod as he quickly drew his Time-Gun and one huge blast was all it took to engulf all those men in a bubble of slow motion falling and flying everywhere.

"Ha! Einstein would've been tickled pink!", shouted Cogman jokingly as he messed with the time bubble getting a closer look before Hot Rod transformed and had Suzy, Rex, and Mike hop in, "Quickly this way! Hurry hurry!"

The three Autobots and their companions drive past the time bubble and out the gate.

"Shotgun! I call shotgun!", shouted Cogman as he ran up to the decoy car Sir Burton, Trenton and Lexi were riding in and took over. The chase was on as the group rushed out of the castle grounds, meanwhile we find Lennox and his team arriving in the U.K. via helicopter after landing on an Air Carrier Vessel. Upon landing, Lennox, Santos, and their team rush inside the main deck to better understand the situation.

"This is Santos, Team Leader USA, what you got?", asked Santos, meanwhile we go back to the group of heroes speeding into London, with a black helicopter keeping watch as best as possible.

" _TRF airship on the way_ ", said the pilot as the chopper flies away, then we get some more police cars rushing about trying to catch them, and while the heroes are on the move, Sir Burton, in his decoy car along with Cogman, Trenton, and Lexi, makes a quick call.

"I can't wait to hear from that man, he's always a funny one he is", said Lexi as cheerful as one can be at a time like this.

"Think he'll manage to send us the right way in time sir?", asked Trenton sounding like he doesn't like this person of interest at all.

"Well for his sake, he'd better", said Sir Burton firmly as the scene quickly shifts to Cuba, the same place, along with Japan, that freely welcomes any and all Transformers and Demigods. Standing next to a payphone, sporting a goatee and dressed like he's on vacation, short gray hair, most likely in his late forties or mid-fifties, is former Agent Seymour Simmons. Simmons was once a high-ranking agent of a secret Government agency called Sector Seven, but upon official debut of the Transformers and Demigods nearly two decades ago, the agency was disbanded, and Simmons dropped off the grid, but held strong to his paranoia and investigative ways regarding all things Transformers and Demigods alike, and thanks to his efforts, he's earned a place among the several remaining members of the Order.

" _Brother Simmons, it's been quite some time, I hope you've been well_ ", said Sir Burton over the phone, but Simmons doesn't look like he's at all happy about this.

"I got a call from a very innate janitor at Trinity Library, you're late", said Simmons frustrated.

" _We are, as they say, in a bit of a pickle_ ", said Sir Burton over the phone, Simmons still not happy here.

"Do not mess with me Brother! It's hot, and I am on a very short fuse!", shouted Simmons as he pulled off his sunglasses with a fiery look in his eyes. Then the decoy car stops close to this alleyway and Sir Burton steps out quickly.

"Quick, get to the library! This chasing is stressing me out!", shouted Cogman as he drives off for a bit while Sir Burton runs off. Moments later, he's stepping into the beautiful Trinity Library, trying to call Simmons again, to get a better understanding of this book he needs to find.

"Come on come on. Answer me, come on", mumbled Sir Burton to himself as he entered the library while on the phone, then Simmons walks over to the ringing phone after pacing for a bit, " _Damn you! Tell me where it is already!_ "

"About time, this is big enough as is, and believe me, I've come across some big things in the past I'd like to discuss with you and the others", said Simmons as we go back to the massive library with Sir Burton.

"Enough of that right now, just get on with it and tell me where to find that infernal book already", demanded Sir Burton without causing a scene.

"Stack six, row C. Hurry man, that book won't last another day!", rushed Simmons as Sir Burton hurried along to his destination.

"I'm going I'm going, it's always been so confusing talking to you!", shouted Sir Burton as he went from row to row to find the book, then we go back to Simmons and we find a kid paired up with some former Autobot in human size, blue but with a bearded head that doesn't look like his, calls himself Volleybot, yeah you read that right, I don't believe it either. Seems like they're waiting on Simmons since Volleybot's bouncing a rubber ball.

"Come on Simmons, you said no work today. Let's get your pale-ass legs and go to the beach already!", shouted Volleybot messing with the ball, but the guy wasn't ready just yet.

"I'm working here alright?! Five minutes I swear!", shouted Simmons at the bot after he covers the phone quickly.

"You always say 'five minutes', that means 'no'", said Volleybot in an upset manner.

"Just go get Rodrigo and Julio and get the fricking game started", said Simmons.

"I hate Rodrigo man!", shouted Volleybot in frustration.

"I'll set and bump with you guys in ten minutes, okay? Come on, I'm in the middle of something", said Simmons before getting back to Sir Burton, who was looking through the book already, this book contained much recorded documents surrounding whatever the Guardian Knights shared with humanity back when they first arrived on Earth. One section speaks of the previous event regarding the destruction of Earth, which turned out to be Unicron, or Cybertron itself. The section Sir Burton is focusing on, is in regards to the prophecy involving those two kids, and how to get to Cybertron and around Quintessa's failsafe barrier.

"Okay back, they knew way back in the Dark Ages that something like this would happen. The Knights wanted to prepare for the eventual possibility that Quintessa would up and close the main gates on them and anyone who wanted to set foot on Cybertron, friend and foe alike. But they knew her too well, someone as high and mighty as her would take any precautions but would be so CHOCK-FULL of hubris and arrogance, that she'd never even think of anyone sneaking in through some hidden back-door", explained Simmons as Sir Burton looks through those pictures and passages surrounding the prophecy.

"Wow. These markings, the Space Bridge again. As suspected, the two champions will use this doorway, to sneak past Quintessa's spell, and make their way to Cybertron. I have no clue what these numbers indicate though", said Sir Burton as he ripped that page out the book for reference before making his way out the library, where the two butlers and maid were waiting for him.

"Come on, come on", said Cogman rushing Sir Burton in as he hops in the car and they head out.

" _Tell me where it goes down_ ", said Sir Burton over the phone as Simmons uses his smartphone for this part.

"Just sent it to you, those numbers? Turns out to be some type of coordinates, which lead somewhere in the Atlantic, far from Europe. There's some islands there but the coordinates literally lead in the ocean, you're on your own there", explained Simmons as Sir Burton activates a map on a touch screen and looks closely before Trenton steps in.

"I believe I know of a way, I believe we know of the means hidden here in London", said Trenton.

"Oh that's it! The Royal Navy Museum!", cheered Lexi.

"Pure genius", said Cogman.

"Royal Navy Museum? That's it! We have to inform the others right away", said Sir Burton as he looked at the map again.

"Shame no one outside the Order would believe even if I brought it right in their face. You're the man behind the man, figure something out", said Simmons a bit relieved and sad at once.

"I'll handle this. Thank you for your services Brother Simmons, I'll inform our fellow Wittwicans of the role you played in our survival", said Sir Burton.

"Feels good having a brother, good luck, and don't die so hard", said Simmons as he hung up, looking refreshed having done his deed, then gets his game-face on for another task-at-hand, "Beach time! Ready? Let's go!"

After that, Sir Burton then makes a call to Cade, to inform him of what they learned.

"Yeah?", asked Cade answering his phone.

" _I know where to look now, but first, get to the Royal Navy Museum at once_ ", said Sir Burton over the phone.

"We got it, see you there", said Cade before hanging up, then Sir Burton and his escort stop before this little spot with a red sports car waiting for them.

"My lord, TRF is on our tail", said Cogman as they got out the car.

"Why'd you park the decoy car so far away?", asked Sir Burton.

"Oh you are a fuss-pot!", shouted Cogman as they all hopped in the car and drove off like the wind, or something.

"Don't let us get caught, Cogman", said Sir Burton as he rides shotgun, Trenton and Lexi get in the back, and Cogman drives, again.

"My specialty, my lord", said Cogman as they drove into London, but a TRF helicopter was on them, so it wasn't long before they found themselves chased again. As expected, those four found themselves quickly bombarded with several British police and TRF cars, both parties swerving to avoid civilian cars and civilians in the streets, Cogman even goes as far as trick some police cars to crash right into some civilian cars, quite a mess.

"Damn, you know you don't have to kill people, Teacher", said Trenton casually as they drive down this narrow street, with still plenty cars on their six.

"Which reminds me sir, Agnes called not long ago. Wondered if you were available for a bit of a snuggle this evening", said Lexi looking through this schedule she just so happened to have on her.

"I'd love to snuggle with Agnes, do I look available?", asked Sir Burton sarcastically.

"I'll tell her to wait another time then", said Lexi casually as the cars all get out the narrow space, not too long after, one TRF car tries to ram the red car, but hits a police car by accident.

"Kamikaze pilot, ha!", shouted Sir Burton jokingly.

"Move bitch, get out of my way! Move bitch, get out of my way!", shouted Cogman like a lunatic. As that goes on, on the other side of London, it didn't take long for the heroes to find trouble afoot as well, with cops and TRF catching up to them as they drive through a park.

"Bee, me and Blurr are gonna divert the cops! Good luck!", shouted Hot Rod as he and Blurr do what they intend and not long when most of the authorities start focusing on them.

"Hang on dude, I'll take my share of the blame here", said Blurr as he got half of those cars chasing him down this other street, while Bumblebee and those inside him quickly find trouble again, but it's much worse.

"Hey guys, no pressure but we got Decepticons on us", said Bumblebee.

"What do you mean 'Decepticons'?", asked Cade as he got his answer quick, they already spot Barricade and Stinger chasing them and getting past the police.

"Yo Bee! Hope you didn't think we'd let ya off the hook that easily, because it sucks to be you!", shouted Stinger.

"Focus on the job and get them already", said Barricade as they push through the cars in their way.

"Hang on guys, this is where things get intense", said Cade.

"More intense probably", said Charles a bit nervous, as Bumblebee makes a quick and hard 180 spin to throw one police car off balance and make it flip and crash, but Barricade is very much used to being in V-Mode for long periods, moving around like a car is as natural for him as it is in R-Mode, after that, Barricade tries to close the gap while Stinger hangs back a bit to let his passengers, Chad and Tsubaki, do their thing.

"You two, slow them down", demanded Barricade.

"Alright guys, that's your cue, go nuts", said Stinger gladly.

"Mind if I do the shooting? Been awhile since I had this kind of fun", said Tsubaki as her right hand lit up.

"Nah, do what you want, not my call", said Chad as Tsubaki rolls down the window and tries to take some shots at Bumblebee, but at the speeds their moving at, not to mention all the twists and turns they're all doing, most of her neon blasts miss their mark, and the few that do hit barely hurt. The scene then shifts to the red car with Sir Burton and his escort, the police begin to surround their quarry, and escape is looking to be all the more difficult.

"Goddamn they're all around us and I just have SO MUCH ROAD RAGE!", shouted Cogman as he punched the horn to the steering wheel.

"Actualize the rage! That's it!", shouted Sir Burton as the cars closed in.

"Oh you want some?! Come and get it!", shouted Cogman at the police while Sir Burton rudely and playfully flips off at the car on his side.

"Cogman! Blast them!", shouted Sir Burton.

"With pleasure my lord", said Cogman as he sticks his head out the window, opens that mouthpiece of his with a rocket coming out, and fires it at the underbelly of a car behind them before closing it up and focusing on driving, making that car flip over and on its side, making it skid right behind the red car, and as the red car passes through this small passageway, the skidding car winds up blocking the path, making the other cars stop in their tracks, and Sir Burton looks giddy with joy, same with Lexi, while Trenton looks casual about this.

"Good boy!", shouted Sir Burton with joy, but while those four has the authorities off their backs for now, the others are still having trouble, while Hot Rod still some police chasing him, Blurr manages to give his pursuers the slips, but as he reaches this wide open space called Piccadilly Circus, where a black water-fountain looking piece of art with a fairy decorating the top, he and his passengers, Oscar and Akira, are about to wind up in a world of hurt.

"Think we're in the clear now?", asked Akira.

"Don't know, too soon to tell", said Oscar.

"Quit your worrying you two, cops can't find us now, just gotta meet the others at this Navy Museum and the rest is open sailing", said Blurr confidently right before a rocket came from the sky and sends Blurr flying upward for a bit, forcing him to shift into R-Mode and the two boys come right out, and they all hit the ground fast and hard, fortunately for them the area was mostly empty today so it didn't take long for those around to evacuate. As they try to recover from that painful fall, a desert-colored jet comes out of the sky and it's Blitzwing, who quickly shifts into R-Mode himself and makes a hard landing in front of Blurr, and with some fiery look in his visor as well.

"Hey Blitzwing, crazy meeting up here huh? (nervous chuckle)", said Blurr looking up at the furious Decepticon who wastes no time pummeling the cocky Autobot.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!", yelled Blitzwing in absolute fury as he effortlessly grabs Blurr by the torso, spins him around a bit and slams him back into the ground hard. Meanwhile, the two boys were recovering themselves only to find Blitzwing's companions: Dai and Max, looking awfully pleased with this turn of events.

"Great, just what we need right now. Don't suppose you guys wanna talk this out maybe?", asked Oscar after he and Akira got back in their feet.

"Afraid that's out of the question, the boss wants the girl, and the rest of you are practically cannon fodder. Besides, I was getting a kick out of that brawl back in the States, been waiting to pick up where we left off", said Dai with confidence.

"Figured as much, worth a shot though", said Oscar in slight disappointment.

"Hey Dai you probably wanna fight the kid with the hard skin right? Can we switch? I wanna fight someone who can take my light", said Max happily.

"No arguments here", said Dai.

"I'm standing right here you know!", shouted Akira in frustration.

"Don't bother complaining Akira, they've obviously made up their minds, best to just go with it", said Oscar.

"Don't tell me what to do, let's just show them who's boss", declared Akira as Max lights up with joy, literally, before taking a shot at Oscar, who was able to harden his skin in time so he's simply knocked away a bit, but damage was very minimal so he gets back up quick, then Max charges at him full force and almost hits him with a shockwave, but then Oscar moves to close the gap and throws a flurry of punches at Max, who mimics his moves by engulfing his arms in light and both warriors connect their punches at a fast rate, then they break the tie with Oscar smashing the ground hard enough to send some debris at Max, but he surrounds himself in a light field thus wiping it all out.

"This is fun!", shouted Max.

"Not what I'd call fun", said Oscar as they engage once again.

During this, Dai darts at Akira, who summons a mini tornado to block his field of vision, but this doesn't deter him much as he pushes Akira away, but he breaks his fall with his own wind and tries to swing at Dai with two long whip-like cyclones from his arms, but the laid back teenager just keeps zipping back and forth and side to side, avoiding the attacks.

"Not so easy when someone's faster than you I bet", said Dai jokingly.

"(grunts) Just you wait you jerk", said Akira in frustration. Meanwhile Blurr finds himself thrown against that street art before Blitzwing presses him against it harder and gets in his face.

"This is for dropping a cliff-side on my face!", shouted Blitzwing as he readied a Taser-fist and takes a couple swings at Blurr, who doesn't find this too pleasing, but the bot he's facing has one of the worst tempers imaginable, so he knows exactly how to get him to do all the work for him.

"Seriously, punches like that, they'd tickle a turtle easy! Matter of fact, I bet a turtle, no better yet, a SLOTH would hit harder than you", teased Blurr as the red glow in Blitzwing's visor glowed brighter.

"Go ahead and laugh it up while you can you rotten little shit, not gonna do much laughing when you're nothing but smoldering burnt scrap!", shouted Blitzwing as he readied another punch and swung hard, but Blurr got him to lose focus long enough to move his head to the right, dodging it, then head-butting the big guy hard enough to make him lose a bit of balance before unleashing a flurry of fast punches to the torso, followed by a spinning kick in the face. Blurr was feeling pretty proud of himself, but that moment faded a bit when Blitzwing, more furious than before, shifted into a tank, and readied to fire his turret at his target, but Blurr, cocky as he is, knew full well what his job was, so rather than let himself or bystanders get hurt, he'd leap onto the top of Blitzwing, and pull the shaft of the turret with enough force to make it go upward right before he fired a few shots into the air. Blitzwing then shifts into R-Mode quickly and Blurr was able to jump off, pull out his gun and get in two shots before Blitzwing starts shooting back. Seeing this as fun, the three heroes knew full well they had to get moving, so they pull a fast one on their rather tenacious opponents. Blurr takes some quick shots at Dai, who's zipping around to stay unscathed, Blitzwing is furious for his rival ignoring him even for a moment and tries to get in his face again, but then Oscar hits him in the back hard enough to distract him long enough for Akira to get Max to charge at him like a light rocket, then summon a cyclone to swings and toss him right into Blitzwing, knocking them both to the ground. Dai looks at the three he's up against, and being so laid-back, not to mention actually thinking things over, he backs off while those three take their leave.

"Great catching up with ya Blitz, love to stick around but we gotaa go now, peace", said Blurr as he shifts into V-Mode and Oscar and Akira hop in and they drive off.

"Talk about a crash course, glad I wasn't caught up in that", said Dai jokingly as Max was lying on Blitzwing.

"Whoo! Let's do that again", said Max eager to have another.

"Try it again punk, I dare you I FUCKING DARE YOU", threatened Blitzwing yet that didn't get through the boy much. As they drive away, something comes up.

"I heard that Blitzwing guy get pissed at you about a cliff and his face? What's up with that?", asked Akira.

"Oh, funny story, Blitzwing was trying to gun me down a while back, this was on a mountain range by the way, and I played him into this trap with me shooting up part of a cliff-side and got the guy buried underneath all that rubble (laughs), you'd have to be there to really savor the moment", said Blurr joyfully, yet the two boys had other thoughts on this.

"Well, can't say I blame him for being so angry with you, I'd be too, Akira no doubt though", said Oscar.

"Hey!", shouted Akira as they and Blurr make their way to the Navy Museum. Back to Bumblebee and his passengers, still find themselves chased by Barricade, Stinger and his passengers, with Chad letting Tsubaki shoot at them to slow them down, to counter this in some manner, Alex sticks out his window to try and shoot and form some speed bumps made of ice along with little roadblocks, but either Barricade drove straight through them, or Tsubaki blew them up, and nothing is working.

"They're wiping out my roadblocks faster than I can put them up, we need something else to get them off our tail", said Alex as he sticks his head back in.

"Won't be long before they catch up to us", said Sarah as she did her best to keep Nei calm as the little one hugs her stuffed bear a bit harder.

"Bee, you better have some skills today buddy", said Cade as the chase goes on with Barricade right on them, a couple police cars were still on them but Tsubaki shot up one of them and Barricade lures the other one to crash right into a parked car. Seeing this go on long enough, and with Barricade on the left of him, Bumblebee decides to show his skills for the day and to everyone's surprise, part of him starts to shift while still in V-Mode.

"Oh crap, Cade!", shouted Charles in shock as the left part of Bumblebee shifts, revealing his head and left arm, but the surprise is that the seat Cade is in is now hanging just out the car, dangling Cade close to the road while Charles tries desperately to keep him from falling, as Bumblebee shifts his left arm into his plasma cannon and before Barricade could react, Bumblebee lets off a few strong shots at his true rival, rolling him to the side and forcing him to shift into R-Mode, but luck was a bitch to him as the guy instantly trips and slams into a few moving and non-moving cars like some clumsy loser.

" _ **That's how you get to the big leagues**_ ", said Bumblebee through the radio with Cade still hanging out the bot's car form, as Stinger stops for Barricade and Chad and Tsubaki step out to check on him.

"Oh, that hurt", said Barricade as he slowly yet painfully got back up while the two Demigods look unimpressed.

"Damn man, that looked like it sucked ass hard", joked Stinger, still in car form.

"Well that was an epic crash if I ever saw one", said Tsubaki.

"Epic fail sounds about right, seriously dude, you think you'd see that coming", said Chad as Barricade got a bit ticked.

"Shut the fuck up and get ready to move out", said Barricade trying to keep it together, then he suddenly finds himself getting a call, so he expresses those three to keep quiet while he speaks with whoever's calling, those three couldn't hear much from his communicator, but it turns out he was told to let them watch through his "police camera", to better understand their next move. Not three minutes pass before Barricade wraps up his call and faces the others.

"So, we gonna chase them some more? Give it to us straight pal", said Stinger.

"No, we leave them alone for now, we'll make our move again when it's time. Tell Blitzwing and the others to back off, we're leaving", said Barricade as those three wondered what could be going on, but then they figured they'd be filled in later, as the two kids get back in Stinger and Barricade shifts into V-Mode and they drive off in the opposite direction. Meanwhile we get back to Bumblebee, who shifts that part of him back into the rest of his V-Mode, pulling Cade back inside with a bit of help from Charles.

"What the hell?! You are out of your mind!", shouted Cade in shock after what happened just now.

"I don't think that's much of surprise here", said Charles.

"Come on, it worked out well", said Bumblebee in his defense, but Cade wasn't in the mood for it. After that, Hot Rod and his passengers, Suzy, Rex, and Mike, finally catch up to them, but they'll have to tell stories later, as they and Blurr finally pull up in front of the entrance to this Royal Navy Museum, gorgeous place just close to the ocean. Wasting no time, they all hop out the Autobots with them and don't hesitate to ignore procedure and get on that submarine Sir Burton told them about.

"Come on let's go! Move it!", shouted Cade as he was the first to hop over the gate.

"But we didn't pay!", shouted Nei, being an upstanding citizen never seizes to make her look and sound cute.

"We've got other things to worry over Nei, we have to go", said Charles as he grabs Nei by the hand and leads her through the gate and the others follow suit while the three Autobots stay behind for a moment.

"No worries, I've got this! They just love submarines!", shouted Sir Burton on behalf of those guys as he walks up to the woman sitting in the ticket booth while Cade and the kids rush inside the submarine.

"They're a tad bit rude", said the ticket woman.

"Yes well, that's the modern generation for you. And this museum is now closed, for eternity", said Sir Burton as he presented the ticket woman with some kind of slip of paper, and the look of surprise on her face clearly meant she'd be better off not looking into this. Then some quick chaos bubbles up when Sir Burton logically yet harshly rushes everyone in the submarine to get out.

"All you men, women, children, get out now! Move it move it! Get off your lazy asses and leave at once!" shouted Sir Burton as the visitors rush out without hesitation, while Cade and the others examine the submarine for what they have to find.

"This piece of junk ain't gonna work. Looks like it came from some rundown dollar store", said Rex expressing his thoughts on the matter.

"Believe me kid, you're not alone there", said Cade as he better examined his surroundings while Sir Burton and his escort come aboard to lend a hand.

"The mission, is in deep unexplored waters, ha it's wonderful. And the sweet-sour musk of men in close-quarters. It's quite disgusting, really", said Sir Burton gladly as he looked through a scope before meeting with Cade, Charles and Nei, along with Alex and Sarah in the center control room.

"Can't imagine", said Suzy.

"But now this: one of the greatest missions of them all, one that I have waited for my entire life…to help turn the tide of history, you know? Now, alas, I can no longer join you", said Sir Burton with a heavy heart as the group looks on in some disbelief, and none of whom have to be geniuses to figure out the sad look in his eyes, not to mention the tone in his voice, clearly this whole adventure means that much to him, but even he's aware we can't get everything we want in life, good or bad.

"But my lord, you've been waiting for this moment for seventy six years", said Cogman.

"Yes, this is the moment you've wanted for all this time, its right in front of you sir", said Lexi trying to be motivational.

"I'm well aware, but I'm not knighthood material, I'm afraid. And uh…you have your mission you two, I have mine", said Sir Burton as Charles and Nei look to one another in regards to this matter, "Cogman will accompany you further, Trenton and Lexi will remain by my side".

"Of course sir", said Trenton casually and Lexi nods in agreement.

"Hold up a second, you are not leaving us in this tin can with that four-foot mental psychopath, I don't think so", pointed out Cade, recalling that scuffle back at the castle, and all the other times he's been alone with him, very unpleasing.

"As I mentioned earlier today, I prefer the word 'sociopath' if you don't mind", said Cogman naturally, this doesn't ease their minds though.

"I kinda do mind, sorry", said Mike nervously.

"Yeah same here", said Oscar.

"Sir Burton, this is a stupid question but, you really think me and Nei have what it takes to make this work?", asked Charles

"Mr. Rodgers, Ms. Takemago, take this to heart, know that all that you've endured through your young lives, hardships big and small, it's all been a journey leading up to this very moment", said Sir Burton enthusiastically while looking those two in the eye, knows full well the looks in their eyes are the kind of spark that you don't find much these days. He knows they were meant for much greater things.

"You talk a lot mister, you know that?", asked Charles just to break the ice a bit.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Now, since the future has been literally entrusted to you two, no doubt the _Alliance_ will obey the girl only, the rest is up to you now", said Sir Burton as he pointed the controls to Nei, who slowly steps forth to try something out.

"This might not the weirdest thing I've done today, but here goes", said Nei as she touched the controls, then suddenly the whole submarine came to life, all the controls moving on their own.

"Guess I was wrong about this piece of junk", said Rex in awe.

"Next stop: the Atlantic", said Alex as the submarine literally starts to move on its own and tries to jump off its display base, and the people around start to make themselves scarce.

"Good luck!", shouted Sir Burton as he, Trenton and Lexi make their way off the submarine and wave them off, while Bumblebee, Blurr, and Hot Rod decide to skip their cover and shift into R-Mode and hitch a ride on the submarine from the outside as the whole thing finally jumps off and into the sea, and the crew entrust the rest to the submarine as it automatically plots a course to their destination. Meanwhile, Lennox catches wind of this due to surveillance while assessing the situation in this base of operations.

"Jumped? What do you mean jumped?", asked Lennox.

"The old World War Two sub jumped its moorings", said the officer reporting in.

"They're in a Transformer", said Santos while Lennox looks a bit exhausted with some of this craziness. Meanwhile, the submarine slowly makes its way through London harbor, being the very opposite of inconspicuous, and inside the sub.

"Hey let me have a look", said Cade demanding to look through the scope but Cogman was not in the mood to share.

"No, I'm the one who's looking!", shouted Cogman acting like a moody little boy, present company accepted.

"Move it, God, get out of the way man! Hey, are we in water?", asked Cade after he shoved Cogman aside and takes a peek through the scope.

"No shit, Sherlock", said Cogman grumpily.

"Obviously we're in water", said Suzy.

"Hey, reminds me, you two got any clue how to operate this thing? Because he did say you're in charge of this thing", said Cade.

"I don't really know anything submarines", said Nei.

"No clue, sorry", said Charles, and Cade isn't too thrilled to hear this before he gets back to the scope.

"Let me see! Let me see!", shouted Cogman like a desperate five-year-old waiting for his turn in a bumper car or something.

"Hey, don't touch me again paly!", shouted Cade having more than enough with Cogman's insanity as the butler bot makes some threatening poses at him, "Don't freak me out"

"Guys let's not do this in such a small space okay?", asked Alex but those two aren't listening.

"What happens on the alien ship, stays on the alien ship. I will eff you up", threatened Cogman with a small pistol he shifts from his left hand to get Cade to back off from the scope right now.

"We're totally gonna die thanks to this nutso butler", stated Rex unfortunately.

"Drowning to death in a submarine? I don't really see that as me way to go out, and I'm way too young", said Mike uncomfortable about this situation.

"You and me both pal", said Oscar as the submarine finally enters open waters.

"Surface, I have positive surface contact. Track number 5205", said a radar man.

"The sub must be heading toward open water, directly towards our strike group", said the commanding officer to Lennox.

"Okay, we have to cut them off, stop them. Use whatever assets we have", said Lennox.

"Contact the Zulu module. Have all our subs converge on that chokepoint", said the lead officer as several submarines start heading under and one by one, converge on where to intercept the _Alliance_. Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Blurr are the first to notice this.

"Hey guys, seems like they're rolling out the welcoming committee for us", said Blurr.

"You may be right my friend, and they'll no think twice about pulling out all the stops", said Hot Rod in an excited mood. Then back to Lennox.

"We need to get SEAL teams in DSVs. We need to chase them", said Lennox as the carrier crews rush to prep the DSVs for Lennox and a team armed to the teeth, ready to go into the depths as they board their rides and get ready to head out. Meanwhile one submarine is in pursuit of the _Alliance_ , and definitely not looking to go easy on them.

"Cogman, is that normal?", asked Sarah from a distance as the butler studies a radar telling them of the incoming threat.

"Perfectly normal, ma'am. A nuclear-class submarine is on our stern", said Cogman as he shows up and runs past them.

"Wait what?", asked Rex dumfounded.

"Quickly quickly follow me, hurry!", shouted Cogman as Cade follows him with Alex, Charles and Nei behind them.

"Hey, this is your sub you guys, not mine", said Cade.

"'Our sub?' Before all this came down we were just a couple kids", said Charles upset at that blow. Then we find two to three DSVs being lowered into the water, and as they enter the water, they're uncoupled and they make their decent.

"All right let's move. Let's move. Put it in high gear. DSV-2, stay on our tail", said Lennox as the DSVs make their way to their targets. The military submarine is getting closer and closer to the _Alliance_ , and the heroes are scrambling to figure a way out of this mess.

"Heads up, looks like we're gonna fight anyway", warned Bumblebee, while inside the sub, the alarms are going off like crazy.

"An alarm on a sub is not a good thing", said Cade as they reached the front like Cogman asked.

"Why'd he send us up here anyway?", asked Charles.

"He got us up front so we die first, that's why", said Cade harshly, then again he's got every reason to think that way about Cogman. Then the submarine behind them fires off a missile going right past them to serve as a warning shot, then the _Alliance_ slowly starts to move upward like a whale breaching the surface, and those in front are particularly not enjoying this. The _Alliance_ is now going vertical and those three Autobots hand on for dear life.

"Sacrebleau!", shouted Hot Rod in panic mode.

"This is totally not what I'd think would happen!", shouted Blurr.

"Just hang on!", shouted Bumblebee, back inside this sub, Cogman finds himself falling down and hitting a few walls along the way.

"Oh good lord!", shouted Cogman as he manages to grab onto something, and everyone else follows suit, terrifyingly so though. It's revealed that the _Alliance_ is making a surprise underwater back-flip, becoming the hunter rather than the hunted, shame for those military guys normal submarines aren't capable of such maneuvers yet. Crews of both subs brace for impact as the _Alliance_ shoots straight at the military sub and severely grazes it as it passes by, severely crippling it so further pursuit from them is no longer possible. Once things calm down inside the _Alliance_ , everyone tries to collect themselves.

"We're clear for now", said Cogman as he approaches the four that were in the front, still lying about and trying to recover, and Charles was found holding onto Nei, his protective instincts over her kicked in, no surprise.

"You alright?", asked Charles as Nei got up.

"You're not hurt so yeah, I'm fine", said Nei with a little smile, which Charles was glad to see as usual, although…

"Hands off! There's a time and a place for everything. This is not the time nor the place", said Cogman as he ushered Nei off of Charles for a bit, implying some innuendo here.

"Wha-?! Dude that's not cool! We're not dating or anything", said Charles with some slight blush on his face and Nei proved to be smarter than one would expect of someone her age considering her equally blushed face means she knew full well what those two were talking about.

"Could've fooled me kid", said Cade actually siding with Cogman for once.

"You're not helping", said Charles frustrated as Cogman walks off somewhere.

"Hey!", shouted Cade.

"Not now", said Cogman.

"The hell are you going?!", demanded Cade.

"Away from here", said Cogman casually as he walks into this little spot while opening a door, moments later, those in front quickly spot him flying out of the submarine at high speeds, much to their surprise.

"That little sicko just shot himself out like a torpedo!", shouted Cade in disbelief.

"I know! I saw it! We all saw it dude!", shouted Alex in surprise. Meanwhile back in London, we find Sir Burton, along with Trenton and Lexi making their way to the Prime Minister's house, currently guarded by a few security officers.

"Good afternoon, is the Prime Minister in yet?", asked Sir Burton, and the guard closest to him is a bit confused on the matter.

"Who?", asked the guard.

"The Prime Minister, who else? It's very urgent", said Sir Burton.

"Oh it's urgent? Why didn't you say so?", asked the guard sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you. Dickhead. I'll use the old entrance, good afternoon", said Sir Burton bluntly as Trenton and Lexi follow him elsewhere. Back on the _Alliance_ , Cogman returns, with two jumbo fish the size of baseball bats along with him.

"Get in there", said Cogman as he shoved the fish inside first. Once inside, Cogman is walking down a corridor with the fish in both hands, still moving about fresh out of water, then Cogman harshly and literally buts the rest of their lives out with swinging them around and kicking them. Then we turn to Charles and Nei, having a peek around the sub since this might be the last moment of peace and quiet they and all the others will have for a while, and we find Nei hopping into one of the bunk beds trying to get a little comfy.

"What are you doing?", asked Charles.

"I just wanted to see what it's like for people sleeping in these things. Do you ever wonder what it's like for the people driving these things to spend a long time sleeping underwater?", asked Nei.

"Can't imagine really, I never really thought about that way. More like I was never really into subs so I couldn't figure it out even if I wanted to", said Charles.

"But if you could, what'd you guess?", asked Nei as Charles decides to sit beside her.

"Best guess, is that they'd probably not like it at first, especially since it's so small and cramped. But maybe after a couple days, or weeks even, they get used to it, faster than they could think. A place this small, they end up making another home out of it", explained Charles as best as possible, which astonishes Nei like he's telling her some epic fairy tale.

"That sounds nice, having another home I mean, it's just like me and the others", said Nei cheerfully.

"Yeah, right", said Charles in agreement, but then the mood is interrupted when those two are a bit startled to find Cogman setting up some dinner table just next to them, with candles and everything, and even some jazz music playing.

"Whoa Cogman, what's all this?", asked Sarah as she enters the room.

"You all look rather puckish, it's been a good while since you've all had a proper meal after all. Also potential start of the end of the world, I believed a meal, one of the last anyway, would be in order, bring the others right away", said Cogman as he was just about done setting things up and Sarah kindly does what he asked of her.

"Great, we're starving", said Oscar as he popped in along with Cade.

"No canoodling", said Cogman as he pointed the lighter-fingers he used for the candles at Cade.

"I didn't even do anything", said Cade upset already as the others shows up as instructed and take their seats while Cogman goes and fetches the food.

"This is a bit weird", pointed out Akira.

"But this is thoughtful of Cogman to go to this sort of trouble for us", said Sarah.

"Too bad he and Cade don't seem to get along too well", joked Alex.

"Hey his brand of crazy ain't my fault, I'm being clear on that", said Cade in his own defense.

"Yeah what's his deal with you anyway?", asked Rex.

"Guy's probably still pissed with how I acted with Vivian back when I first met her. Treated me like I was trying to force myself onto her, the nerve of that guy", explained Cade venting his thoughts.

"A grumpy stud like you, can't blame him", said Suzy.

"Watch it missy", said Cade as Cogman finally arrived with the food.

"Sushi a la Cogman, dinner is served", said Cogman as he set the food for everyone.

"This looks great actually", said Mike gratefully. Then back to Sir Burton and his escort, Sir Burton walks up to the locked gate of this old closed up subway, leaves his cane with Lexi for a moment before pulling out a key and unlocking it. Once inside, those three make their way through the old subway, making some turns along the way.

"No sacrifice, no victory", said Sir Burton as he walks up to this sealed doorway before he punches a panel on the wall to his right, flipping it open, revealing the same phrase in Latin, and once the doorway opens, it reveals to be a secret passage to some office, but as mentioned earlier, this is the Prime Minister's office.

"Is the President in his bunker? He is. How about Putin? Son of a bitch", said the Prime Minister while talking to someone on the phone from his desk with dual monitors on either side telling the news of what's happened in London earlier, while Sir Burton casually takes a seat on the couch while Lexi and Trenton join him. Because of the big mirror hanging on the wall behind the desk, the Prime Minister was quick to notice Sir Burton at last.

"Are you the new Prime Minister?", asked Sir Burton.

"Security, in my office, now!", shouted the Prime Minister, clearly not very big on unexpected company.

"Oh I'm sorry, well I used the old entrance. That door is used for extraordinary circumstances, and these circumstances are quite extraordinary", said Sir Burton as the Prime Minister looks a bit dumfounded, understandably of course.

"I must say sir, your office is quite lovely", pointed out Lexi.

"Could use some dusting though, a few more months and this place might as well be listed as a den for dust bunnies", said Trenton as three to four armed guards come storming the office, ready to make some arrests until this.

"I will keep this very simple: nasty little fellow. I let him out, we all die terrible deaths. Do you understand?", asked Sir Burton as he raised a box holding the deadly pocket watch from earlier, live and ready to kill should he let it out of there. Aware of the stakes, the Prime Minister signals the guards to stand down and they follow as instructed and Sir Burton in turn, stows the pocket watch for safe keeping.

"Thank you. My name is Sir Edmund Burton, Her Majesty's Royal Navy, Order of the Wittwicans, keeper of the secret history of Transformers here on Earth, protection of the Demigods included such as my two young attendants here you see.", explained Sir Burton.

"Hello", said Lexi.

"Charmed", said Trenton.

"Wttwicans?", asked the Prime Minister.

"Wittwicans, yes", answered Sir Burton.

"But um, they all died out", said the Prime Minister.

"Not all of them, not yet anyway. But I do need you to marshal all your resources-", then Sir Burton finds himself quickly cut off.

"Hold on hold on, you have just emerged from the wall and now-", now he finds himself caught off guard in a much more rude fashion.

"Shut up!", shouted Sir Burton and the Prime Minister, still looking dumfounded, decides to hear him out, "Thank you, now as I was saying I need you to marshal all your resources, all your military assets. As you've no doubt surmised, the world is on the brink of a new beginning, quite possibly not for the better if we do nothing about it, and I just so happen to know when, and where."

Meanwhile, we get back to the heroes, who had wrapped up their meal not too long ago to notice something coming up in view, something literally big.

"You are the first, to see this station, since the Dark Ages. You young miss, you are the key to unlocking this station", said Cogman, while referring to Nei briefly, as they all look in awe of what lies before them, a massive yet wrecked station lying at the very depths of the Atlantic ocean, and as mentioned, no one's seen or visited this place, since the time of King Arthur. Just as they arrive, Lennox and his team show up as well, though the heroes are unaware of their presence.

"Radar has about eight-hundred meters. I think I got a bogey at four o'clock. We're starting to see it through the murk. There's lights on down here. Oh my god, look at that. It's a big alien base. Topside, are you catching this? It's massive", said Lennox as he and his crew examine the station and are sending video feedback to General Morshower, watching this as it unfolds. As the _Alliance_ moves ever so closely to the station, a low whirring noise can be heard, and Cade points out what's going on.

"The station knows we're here", said Cade as the whole station lights up, waiting for them, and we get Lennox and his team not too far behind.

"Alright, stay on them", said Lennox as the _Alliance_ is allowed to enter through this sort of docking bay once the doors open up, but once they're inside, the doors close behind them.

"Oh shit. The door just sealed. Try those tubes. DSV-2 stay close, stay close. Topside, we're going in, we'll be losing radio contact", said Lennox pointing out those tubes, no doubt used for some kind of ventilation. The DSVs start making their way there, and are able to get inside with little to no trouble, aside from some bumpiness. Meanwhile once safely inside, the _Alliance_ surfaces and Bumblebee and Hot Rod jump off and arm themselves to make sure everything's fine while Cade and the others get out the sub and have a look at their surroundings, time has not been well with this place.

"This place is off the wall man", said Rex in awe.

"So what now? Where do we even start looking?", asked Charles.

"The young miss there is the key Demigod, you're her knight, and you're both the Earl's special children. You figure it out", said Cogman rudely.

"That's not really helping", said Oscar as Cade jumps in the water first.

"Alright let's move", said Cade as the others jump off one at a time.

"I'm not going into that water. My gears would be sucked into my main shaft", said Cogman as Blurr casually shoves him over the edge.

"You're totally right pal, that's why I pushed you instead, you're welcome", said Blurr jokingly as he followed suit.

"Now you're all on my shit list", said Cogman rudely as they all trek though the water.

"Save it for someone who gives a damn", said Cade as they push forward. A while later, the DSVs finally show up beside the _Alliance_ , and Lennox and his team put on their scuba gear and disembark, weapons ready and focusing on their surroundings. Then back to the heroes, with the three Autobots leading the charge while Alex and Sarah staying close to Charles and Nei, Oscar and Akira with Suzy, Rex, and Mike.

"This is unbelievable", said Alex in awe.

"Yeah it is unbelievable. What does the old man want us to do anyway?", asked Rex.

"Hell if I know he's almost as crazy as the tin butler here", said Cade.

"I'm very close to drowning you, you know", said Cogman in response as Cade lights a flare from the sub. Then this opening forms between the walls, and as Cade inspects it, Nei goes through.

"Hey hold up", said Cade.

"Don't worry, I think it wants us to go this way", said Nei.

"If you say so, I'm following you", said Charles as he tags along.

"This isn't exactly a luxury beach house", said Hot Rod in disappointment.

"Trust me pal, not like I wanted to wind up in a place like this", said Bumblebee as he and the others go through. Meanwhile we take a quick visit back to the States, and as the rest of the Autobots and their toughest Demigods are waiting around, they catch something that makes their day.

"(whistles) Look at that, quite a sight ain't it?", asked Will joyfully as a massive warship comes in, roughly five to seven times bigger than the Knights' Ship.

"You can say that again", said Akane as she was practicing with her blade.

" _Hey there everyone! As promised, one massive ship, no extra costs necessary, but appreciated_ ", said Daytrader though the ship's comn line.

"Daytrader! Son of a bitch actually came through to us with our new spaceship!", shouted Hound as Izzy and Sqweeks pop up next to him while Windblade flies in after her patrol with some news.

"Hey guys, I just scoped out England, something big is going on over there, and it can't be good for Cade and the others", said Windblade.

"Very well, then England is our next destination", said Drift.

"Things are likely to get nasty, real nasty", said Hound as he pulls out one of his shotguns.

"Hey Hound, think the rest of us can come and help? They might need us all", said Lilith.

"Oh little lady, hell, you forget I ain't no Earth parent. Hop aboard everyone. Take a field trip to the front lines. Let's go make some noise", said Hound as he loaded up his shotgun.

"Let's give them hell", said Crosshairs with confidence.

"I'm driving though", said Drift.

"Good decision sensei", said Akane as the ship flies overhead and gets ready to land. Meanwhile we go back to the station, were Cade and his group are still trying to make their way through the maze that makes up that place.

"Jeez this place is big, it'd take us ten years to figure this place out, maybe more", said Rex complaining.

"Hey you wanna take the lead hot stuff? Be my guest", mocked Cade.

"Oh lay off old man", spat Rex, but as much as this bugged Cade, they had to press on. Then we find Lennox and his team following their footsteps, making sure nothing pops out at them, then they find the opening the heroes went though and follow suit. Then upon reaching this one opening in the floor, Nei stops them.

"Guys, I think it's down there, like it's calling me", said Nei as Charles helps her climb down using the bundles of vines from the overgrown vegetation around the station and the others follow as well. Once they've reached the bottom, they discover themselves to be in this massive chamber dedicated to the Knights of Cybertron.

"Holy shit dudes", said Blurr stunned, and the others don't think twice about agreeing with him.

"Quite the sight indeed", said Cogman as they press on, it doesn't take long for Lennox and his team to find the same opening they took. Back to the heroes, they're walking down this long corridor with statues of the Knights lined up.

"Well this is ominous", said Oscar.

"Yeah no argument there", said Suzy as they continue forward. After maybe a few more minutes of walking, they suddenly find themselves in the heart of the station so big it might as well take up the whole place itself. Sitting right in the middle of that perfect circle, is a huge metal ring, no doubt what they're looking for, and this control panel surrounding the ring leaving a small opening for someone to walk though.

"The Space Bridge, at last we've found it", said Hot Rod gladly as they approach the massive ring to better examine it.

"It's huge, I mean look at this thing, you could fit a whole fricking ship through that thing", said Cade as he walked through the ring to get a better perspective.

"So this thing's supposed to get us to Cybertron?", asked Akira.

"Looks that way, this place was able to turn on all these lights and open the way for us, power shouldn't be a problem", said Bumblebee.

"Well, we made it, so now what?", asked Alex.

"I think it should be fairly obvious, the young miss is the key, so she must be the one to activate the portal. And I cannot stress this enough, allow Ms. Takemago to fiddle with the console, no one else", said Cogman and then something sounds like it was booted up but it wasn't a good booting-up sound sadly. It was Rex, poking his nose where it didn't belong.

"I didn't do that", said Rex feigning ignorance yet the upset look on the faces of the others says otherwise.

"And now we all die, congratulations", said Cogman like a jerk as about twelve automated drones taking the place of the Knight statues that were supposed to be in there, armed and walking toward their targets.

"What are these thing?!", demanded Cade.

"Automated battle drones genius! Triggered by the unauthorized security breach!", shouted Cogman.

"Just had to put your hands where they don't belong huh Rex?!", asked Oscar upsettingly.

"I didn't think these things would pop up!", shouted Rex in his defense.

"Damn right you didn't think!", shouted Blurr, then we find Lennox and his team going down the same lengthy corridor as the heroes before them.

"Guys, the meter's going nuts. Something's alive down here", said Santos as he inspects his meter, and the knight statues to make sure it wasn't them, then they all hear sounds of gunfire and metal clashing.

"Let's move, now", said Lennox as he and his team press onward.

The heroes find themselves a bit outmatched, despite these drones being lifeless, they have all the skill and strength of the Guardian Knights themselves. Bumblebee tries to shoot a few times at the face of one drone but it wasn't enough, then Hot Rod charges at that same drone shooting as well only to be knocked away by that drone's sword and into another drone, which was about to bring its axe down on him before Hot Rod uses his Time Gun on it and moving out of the way, while Blurr uses this chance to kick its axe out of its hands and takes it and uses it against it as he swings hard and slices the drone in half. By the time the time bubble fades, it still functions trying to get at Blurr until he swings the axe down onto its head, finishing it off. Then Bumblebee avoids the sword of the drone he's stuck with, jumps at it and headlocks it, throwing it back a few feet, and as it gets up, Bumblebee rushes quick while shooting again, lands a solid punch or two, then presses his plasma cannon against its chest and fires at full power, killing it instantly. Another drone was swinging its axe around trying to hit Akira, who's using his wind to mess with its aim, but when it came close, Oscar would use his hardened skin to reflect the axe, Alex then freezes it in place long enough for Sarah to unleash a mighty bolt of lightning down on it, still moving but very weakened, until Cogman goes and casually rips its head off and acts like it's nothing to brag about.

"Well, three down, nine more to go, not bad I'd say", said Oscar.

"Indeed, but I'd say the odds are still weighing heavily against us, my friend", said Hot Rod as he and the two other Autobots keep shooting.

"Yeah, no doubt the rest of these guys aren't gonna fall for the same tricks, we gotta do something", said Blurr.

"These drones switched on because of a mistake", said Bumblebee.

"You're the mistake buddy!", shouted Rex.

"Not the time Rex!", shouted Charles.

"So if Nei interacts with the console, then they'll shut off and leave us alone", said Bumblebee still shooting.

"Better than nothing, come on kid", said Cade.

"Okay I'm coming", said Nei as she stays close to Charles and they make their way to the console spot where it all went down since they were a bit separated from it, then things escalate quickly.

"Open fire!", shouted Santos as he, Lennox, and the other soldiers show up and start shooting up the place way more than necessary.

"Focus on those old knights!", shouted Lennox as he joins the fray.

"It's Lennox!", shouted Bumblebee in surprise.

"The damn TRF is here?! How'd they find us?!", demanded Akira.

"Forget that, let's move now! Hurry it up kid!", shouted Cade as he, Charles and Nei rushed to the console, avoiding stray gunfire from the TRF and some attacks from the drones while the others cover them. Upon reaching it, they search for the specific spot where the security system was accidentally activated, and as they frantically searched for that right spot, suddenly this strange panel opens up for Nei, like some kind of palm reader.

"I think I'm supposed to touch this!", shouted Nei.

"Go for it!", shouted Charles as Nei slams her hand on the panel without hesitation, then suddenly, the nine remaining drones stop their attack, then drop to the ground, the shooting stopped for a bit, and things were a bit silent.

"So, now what?", asked Oscar, but then..

"Oh dear", said Cogman as eh whole place started shaking for a minute, before most of the room, especially the Space Bridge, was starting to rise up and the ceiling opens up. Lennox was in a bit of a spot as he winds up on that same platform along with Cade and the heroes.

"The fuck is going on?!", shouted Blurr.

"Everyone hang on!", shouted Cade as the platform continues to rise up, along with the rest of the station. Felt like the whole planet was shaking as well as the massive station rose from the very depths of the ocean, and sits there before the very top ceiling of the place opens up revealing that same platform with the Space Bridge and the others. Things have calmed down long enough for everyone to get their acts back together.

"Whoa, what the hell's going on here Yeager?", asked Lennox.

"Trust me pal, I could ask the same thing right about now", said Cade in disbelief as the Space Bridge starts to produce a whirring sound, and some of the lights go up and Cogman goes to check things out.

"Hey, so is that a good humming sound or a bad humming sound? Just curious", asked Alex, fair enough after what just went down below.

"As expected, the young miss was literally the key, the Space Bridge is fully powered up, coordinates are already set, all that's needed is to press the on switch and voila! Our transport to Cybertron will be set", explained Cogman as the others take a gander at this massive feat of engineering.

"Wait wait, this thing's gonna get you to Cybertron? Same planet that's off limits thanks to that barrier?", asked Lennox.

"Yeah that's exactly right. Trust me Lennox, there's a lot to cover", said Bumblebee.

"You have some serious explaining to do Bee, and same goes for Yeager and that kid", said Lennox as he referred to Nei, who Charles shields behind him.

"Hey, hold on there pal, ask me all you want later, but you leave the kid out of this. Just because Megatron is after her doesn't mean she's gotta deal with more shit than she's already been through. That line was drawn when your guys killed her friend", explained Cade making his point clear to Lennox.

"You know I had nothing to do with that, and I never wanted this. But I do what I have to do, and if Megatron is still after her, we need to get her somewhere safe", said Lennox.

"On that, we can agree in earnest. But it ain't with you guys, she's with us, and only us", stated Cade very clearly and he and Lennox have proven themselves to be very stubborn guys, then Nei steps up.

"Excuse Mr. Lennox, I know you didn't want Scavenger killed, and you don't wanna hurt us either, thank you very much. But I really don't wanna leave these guys, they're my family now, and I don't wanna leave them ever", said Nei gladly and firmly as she makes up her mind once and for all for Lennox to hear and the others are standing by her choice. But this warm and slow moment fades fast as they spot something in the distance, coming in fast and hot.

"Get down!", shouted Cade as the group quickly finds itself bombarded by a barrage of lasers and missiles, and they're pretty much all knocked to the ground. Then the assailants reveal themselves to be Nitro Zeus and Blitzwing, who shift into R-Mode fast and shrink down quick enough to pin Hot Rod and Blurr to the ground with their feet and have their weapons trained on them. Max and Dai are revealed to be with them as well, with Dai quickly disarming Lennox.

"I don't think so soldier boy", said Dai as he happily tossed the gun aside.

"Surprsie! We're here to kick things up", said Max joyfully as he messes around the others, who are still knocked to the ground.

"Okay, not gonna lie, this sucks", said Oscar struggling to get up, but things turn to the worst fast, because it looks as though this assault team is led by Lockdown of all bots.

"You guys blew your chance to stop us!", shouted Nitro Zeus as he and Blitzwing step away from Blurr and Hot Rod, while Bumblebee is already on his feet.

"Now we're gonna screw you losers over big time", said Blitzwing in a quiet angry manner.

"So, you've already activated the Space Bridge, good for you. But I'm afraid the fun's over, for you", said Lockdown grumpy as usual, examining the Space Bridge and then turns to Nei briefly, with Charles already up and about, trying to keep her safe.

"I still think we should off these guys already", said Nitro.

"I got no problem with that idea", said Blitzwing looking at Blurr.

"Great (groans), figured things haven't settled yet", said Blurr sadly.

"No, we're here for the girl, not them. Incapacitate them", ordered Lockdown as Nitro and Blitzwing waste no time knocking out Blurr and Hot Rod, then Bumblebee tries to rush at Lockdown and punch him, only for the latter to effortlessly spin and smack him a few feet away with his arm gun with enough force to leave him unconscious. And before Cade, Lennox, and the other flesh-lings could react, Dai moves fast enough to give them a simple hit on the neck, knocking them out as well. Max spots Cogman and happily shoots him against the ring. This just leaves Charles and Nei, with these guys.

"Back off! I won't let you take Nei, not after I promised to keep her safe!", shouted Charles with so much valor in his spirit.

"I don't care about your promises boy", said Lockdown with utter disdain as Dai knocks him out fast.

"Charles! I'm not going with you!", declared Nei with that same spark in her eyes.

"Yeah sorry kid, we're not giving you much of a choice here", said Dai as he knocks her out as well, making her drop the stuffed bear she has, then Dai picks her up without much trouble, "We got her now".

"Then let's go already", declared Lockdown as Blitzwing and Nitro Zeus grow and shift into V-Mode fast, Max and Dai, with Nei in tow, hop in Nitro, and Lockdown jumps onto Blitzwing. Charles wakes up just long enough to see them flying off.

"Nei…", said Charles struggling as they fly off into the distance, and he slips into sleep again. A while later, those five come flying in at Stonehenge, one of the greatest mysteries of the ages, back in Europe, turns out Simmons learned of how the six strange and massive horns scattered around the world were part of the mouth of Unicron, and kept rising out of the ground, but with Unicron permanently sleeping, they're stuck there, and Stonehenge was smack right in the middle of that perfect circle. And upon Blitzwing and Nitro Zeus shifting to R-Mode and shrinking, with Dai and Max hopping out and Lockdown jumping off at the last second, they walk over to Stonehenge with Megatron and the other villains gathered together, but this time, Sylas is out at last, ready to play his part.

"Hey big guy, they're back, and they got the kid", said Sylas gladly as they approach them. Megatron along with Chad and Tsubaki, and Sylas of course, were in the center of Stonehenge while the other Decepticons and Demigods were spread out making sure things stay on track.

"That didn't take forever", said Chad.

"Good thing too, I was starting to get bored here", said Tsubaki.

"Save your complaints for someone who wants to waste their time with you", said Lockdown as he has Dai leave Nei with Chad.

"Did she put up much of a fight?", asked Chad as she rested Nei onto the ground.

"Verbally, and I've never really had any interest in such pointless matters", said Lockdown.

"At last, now that the child is in our possession, we can proceed as planned. Now Sylas, commence your procedure", ordered Megatron as Sylas steps in the center of Stonehenge, and looks up at Cybertron, so far yet perfectly and directly above their position.

"Goddamn that's a pretty sight. A word of warning in advance big guy, this won't be such a cakewalk considering who put up that barrier in the first place, so busting though it might take me maybe five or six minutes where it'd usually take about thirty to thirty-five seconds. I'd appreciate it if you guys keep any party crashers off me while I work", explained Sylas.

"Enough of your babbling Sylas, begin the barrier removal at once", demanded Megatron, having little patience for any games after all the effort it took to get this far.

"Heads up boys and girls, you're gonna see something beautiful", said Sylas as he raises his hands high in the air, and after a couple moments pass, his hands start giving off this translucent glow, then it shoots out like a pillar of light high into space and at Cybertron, and once it hit, just about everyone on Earth could see the glow of Cybertron, with the beam from Sylas coming into contact with the barrier surrounding Cybertron. At the same time, we find Optimus Prime witnessing the whole thing from his tower window, looking very grim and concerned about what he's seeing.

"This is the work of Megatron, I am certain of it", said Optimus to himself grimly as he continues to watch. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the villains are witnessing this turn of events as well.

"At long last, we will return to our home world, restore it to its former glory, and all of humanity will fall to our might", said Megatron proudly as the process has gone on for a minute already. During the procedure, we find Sir Burton there of all places, casually walking up to Stonehenge, taking advantage of all the villains watching the whole thing to get in close enough and see some of it himself, though he doesn't have Trenton and Lexi with him strangely.

"What a lovely sight, shame we have to cut things short", said Sir Burton to himself as he then transforms his cane into a long gun and takes a shot at Megatron, hitting him in the shoulder though merely irritating him, and before the others could react, it would seem the shot from Sir Burton was to serve as a signal for a greater force, as soldiers and special tanks from the British Army show up and all hell breaks loose.

"Open fire!", shouted a British soldier as those on foot and in the trenches aim their weapons and unleash some serious gunfire on the villains while the special tanks were making a mess of the place. Aside from a few Demigods, the rest of them along with all the Decepticons start shooting back at the surprise attack against them, some taking several defensive positons as Sylas continued his work. Even Trenton and Lexi finally appear, with their own super speed on display as a few villains did their best to keep them away since they would have a better chance of recovering Nei. The chaos ensued as the six minute mark was nearly done, and Lockdown called in his ship to take them to Cybertron once the barrier's down. As Sylas was just about done, Megatron, standing from up top one of the stones, spots Sir Burton, who was doing his best to avoid taking any hits and notices him as well, yet does nothing knowing he can do very little, and once he realized how he got shot, Megatron's fury was rising fast.

"YOU WRETCHED HUMAN!", yelled Megatron for that act of disrespect as he fired a single shot at Sir Burton, sending him flying back several feet despite him being hit by the force of the blast rather than the blast itself.

"How'd that old geezer figure out where we were?!", shouted Robbie.

"As if it even matters!", shouted Chad.

"Voila! The door's open everyone!", shouted Sylas with joy as the barrier around Cybertron breaks apart like glass, and it fades away, now allowing Cybertron open to all again for the first time in five years. And Sylas rests up after he finishes, just in time as Lockdown's ship shows up, forcing the British Army to try to concentrate their fire on it, but find the ship's defenses to be much more resistible than expected.

"Coordinates set for the ignition chamber", said Lockdown.

"Gotta say, that was some lightshow there man", said Chad.

"Thanks youngster, there's practically no force field in the world, or in this case, any world, that I can't bring down with some elbow grease", said Sylas proudly.

"Grab the child and board the ship! We now make our way to Cybertron, and once our work is complete, our world shall be reborn anew", said Megatron as everyone listened, grabbed a still unconscious Nei, and got on the ship, some of them fooling around while they were at it.

"Something up One-Eye?", asked Dai.

"Nah, can't help but feel like I forgot something", said Nitro Zeus.

"Well ya got no real brain up there, so it's no wonder", joked Dai.

"Shut it!", shouted Nitro frustrated as he and Dai were the last to board the ship, and the British Army kept on giving it all they've got, but to no avail as the ship takes its sweet time making its way to Cybertron. Not two minutes pass after the ship leaves and the British Army ties to regroup and tend to the wounded, and remember when Nitro Zeus felt he forgot something, it was Cogman, who was able to hitch a ride on him because he felt his master was in waiting, and he was right, though the timing was terribly off. Cogman comes out of hiding and discovers Sir Burton, injured and lying in a crater.

"My lord! Lord Folgan!", shouted Cogman as he rushed to his master's aide, and upon realizing the severity of the situation, Trenton and Lexi, who were preoccupied with the wounded soldiers, catch wind of this and rush over as well. Those three felt as though he was in too much pain, that he's reached his end at last, Cogman just had this sad look in his eyes, Trenton simply looked calmly angry, Lexi fought her hardest not to cry in front of her master as he nears his end, feeling it unfitting for a man such as he, especially since he gave those like her and Trenton a purpose, and a home.

"Rest easy sir, you've done enough", said Trenton calmly.

"(sniffles) You'll be just fine sir. N-no worries whatsoever", said Lexi desperately trying not to cry, but a few drops escape her eyes anyway.

"True enough indeed", said Cogman simply as Sir Burton tries to get out something he needed to say, because the look on his face was not of fear or despair, but of happiness.

"(panting) I did it Cogman, Trenton, Lexi…I've, I've finally had it, I've had my moment", said Sir Burton as best as he could which upset those three even more.

"You did my lord, you did. This is the hardest part of my job, watching Folgans die", said Cogman sadly.

"Thank you Cogman, and you two as well, carry on", said Sir Burton with his last breath as he now lay there with a cold lifeless look in his very eyes, and for his sake, those three decide to keep their act together.

"It was a pleasure serving you my lord", said Trenton bowing the usual way.

"It was a jolly good ride indeed", said Lexi as she managed to keep herself crying, yet is heartbroken all the same.

"Of all the Earls I've had the pleasure of serving, you were by far, the coolest", said Cogman with pride yet sorrow as he slowly bends down to close the man's eyes, and not one minute passes when this happens.

I'm not dead, I'm just resting", said Sir Burton as he woke up, turning out to be quite alive, just in great pain, though after what happened, no one would blame the three caretakers for going against their code just this once by beating him within an inch of his life, though Trenton and Lexi were just sitting there dumfounded, while Cogman looks a bit disappointed here.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic. What a waste", said Cogman truly disappointed, meanwhile we go back to Cade and the group, who were just waking up after their previous encounter.

"Oh man, anyone got the number on the thing that hit us?", asked Blurr a bit groggy.

"No I'm afraid, but I'll have yours if you don't keep quiet", said Hot Rod like he's got a splitting headache.

"Nei! Damn it!", shouted Charles as Cade, once he's awake, finds Charles holding the stuffed bear belonging to Nei, and looking guilty and angry.

"Shit, Charles I'm sorry", said Cade trying to reassure the lad, but to no avail.

"I said I'd keep her safe, and I messed up", said Charles sadly.

"You know this wasn't on you", said Alex.

"Although, in fairness, it was dumb of you to make a promise you couldn't keep kid", said Blurr harshly, and some were upset with him.

"Hey, not the best time for that", said Bumblebee.

"My bad. Whoa, guys, check it out", said Blurr as the others see what got his attention, and it happens to be Cybertron obviously.

"The barrier, it's disappeared", said Hot Rod stunned.

"Guess this means the bad guys got through already", said Rex.

"Yeah, looks that way", said Lennox, but then Charles looks to the bear again for a moment, then his resolve is renewed as he tears off a bit of his hoodie and ties the bear to his back, then checks out the controls.

"Whoa hey, what do you think you're doing?", asked Cade.

"If the barrier is gone, then Megatron and his goons are already on Cybertron, and they've got Nei, we have to go after her", said Charles with determination.

"Hang on, that's nuts, we'd be seriously outgunned up there", said Oscar.

"Charles, even if we go there now, there's no way of knowing where on the planet we'll wind up at", said Mike.

"I'm taking that risk, now someone help me turn this thing on", said Charles with a stern look in his eye.

"Wait what?", asked Akira.

"Cogman said this thing's ready to go, we just need to hit the on switch, help me out here!", shouted a desperate Charles, but before anyone could argue, Blurr goes over to him.

"Sure why not, this'll be fun. Aaaannnnddddd…..there we go, let there be light! Or, whatever the fuck you say when this kind of thing happens, beats me", said Blurr as he switched on the Space Bridge, and as expected, it wasted no time powering up, and the ring produces this neon blue glow to it, while being a bit noisy.

"Alright, let's go!", shouted Charles as he ran in front of the ring.

"Slow down a second, we don't even know if we can breathe up there!", shouted Cade.

"Once Cybertron first entered our atmosphere five years ago, it was somehow able to mimic the same conditions, so oxygen won't be a problem", said Mike as the others look dumfounded and surprised, "I was reading up some theories on the planet".

"Such a nerd", said Blurr jokingly.

"Not cool pal", said Bumblebee.

"Good to hear Mike, let's go find Nei!", shouted Charles, who ran right into the portal before anyone could stop him.

"Booyah! I love this kid!", shouted Blurr as he follows as well.

"Those two are such a pain in the neck!", shouted Cade.

"Yeah no shit!", shouted Rex.

"Screw it, let's see where this goes", said Lennox.

"Fine then, everyone through the portal now", said Cade as the others follow his lead and their way through the portal, and not too long after, they're all on the other side, and Blurr and Charles there as well. The group finds itself in this strange room no idea where exactly, but then, they see it outside the window, the Earth itself. They're on Cybertron at last, now the hard part begins.

Hey there everyone, and thank you for checking out the fourth chapter of this alternate take on The Last Knight. I'm awfully sorry you've all been waiting since I posted part three back last October, speaking of which, Happy New Year, better late than never I suppose. I've been very busy with other matters, that and I was too lazy for my own good, but I'm here to make amends, to prove it, expect me to churn out the final chapter, in high quality and greatness either before the end of this week, or before the end of the month, either way, you won't be disappointed. Just to clear up really quick, that bit in this part with Sir Burton right? Yeah, I wanted to mess around there, I don't regret it. Also, regarding the last chapter, expect loads of gunplay and epic-ness, but don't expect a whole lot of one on one fights like chapter three, I'm saving the best for last between Optimus Prime and Megatron, there's nothing like those two old warriors going head to head as always, and this will be no different. Farewell for now

Story Voice Cast (Part 4):

Mark Wahlberg (Pain & Gain): Cade Yeager

Ryan Reynolds (Chaos Dragon): Charles Rodgers

Eric Aadahl (Transformers: The Last Knight): Bumblebee

Lara Woodhul (Tokyo Ghoul): Nei Takemago

John Goodman (The Borrowers): Hound

Josh Duhamel (11/22/63): Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox

Santiago Cabrera (Heroes): Agent Santos

Jess Harnell (Animaniacs): Barricade

Cherami Leigh (Fairy Tail): Suzy Rodriguez

Alison Viktorin (A Certain Scientific Railgun): Mike Tyler

Bryce Papenbrook (Sword Art Online): Rex Parker

John DiMaggio (Adventure Time): Crosshairs, Nitro Zeus

Kari Walgren (Niko And The Sword Of Light): Windblade

Nolan North (Uncharted 4: A Thief's End): Blurr

Omar Sy (X-Men: Days Of Future Past): Hot Rod

Apphia Yu (Puzzle And Dragons X): Lilith Smith

Amanda Miller (Sailor Moon): Akane Isaka

Troy Baker (Bioshock: Infinite): Blitzwing

Diedrich Bader (Turbo: FAST): Stinger

Michah Solusod (A Certain Magical Index): Alexander Drake

Alexis Tipton (Tales Of Zestiria: The X): Sarah Chesterfield

Aaron Dismuke (Blood Blockade Battlefront): Oscar Clarke

Christopher R. Sabat (Dragon Ball Super): Will Jackson

Greg Ayres (Negima): Akira Fuse

Ken Watanabe (The Last Samurai): Drift

Clifford Chaplin (My Hero Academia): Chad Strathmore/Earth-Shatter

Cristina Vee (Aldnoah: Zero): Tsubaki Seriyoshi/Neon

Mark Ryan (Black Sails): Lockdown, Bulldog

Maxy Whitehead (Soul Eater): Maxwell Sawyer/Bright

Ben Diskin (The Seven Deadly Sins): Robbie Heed/Hardshell

Newton Pittman (Fairy Tail): Dai Hirata/Long-Dart

Jim Carter (Downton Abbey): Cogman

Jason Liebrecht (Noragami): Trenton Gould

Monica Rial (A Certain Magical Index): Lexi Bell

David Tennant (Jessica Jones): Breakaway

John Turturro (The Big Lebowski): Seymour Simmons

With

Peter Cullen (Transformers Prime): Optimus Prime

Frank Welker (Transformers Prime): Megatron

And

Steve Buscemi (Monsters Inc): Daytrader

Sir Anthony Hopkins (Silence Of The Lambs): Sir Edmund Burton


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers: Young Evolution-Part 5: (Deadlock)

Last we've left off, Cade and a select group of Demigods and Autobots followed the Transformer butler Cogman to England, where they pay a visit to this old castle, run by Cogman, along with Trenton and Lexi, two Demigods who work as fellow caretakers, and the man himself, Sir Edmund Burton, one of the last members of the Order of Wittwicans, the secret society originally beginning in Medieval Times, with a goal to protect the secret history of Transformers, and Demigods once they've originated. Sir Burton reveals of how there's been this strange prophecy surrounding Charles and Nei, that one day a Demigod with unparalleled healing power would go to Cybertron when it's at its weakest, and bring life back to it, with a human serving as her own guardian knight. Obviously Charles is that knight, and Nei is the sought-after Demigod, given her surprising power to heal, yet this would prove futile because of the barrier Quintessa put around the planet, but part of the legend explains of how there was this ancient Space Bridge constructed to serve as a means of breaching Quintessa's defenses. However, there was no real time to process this, as TRF and Decepticons alike closed in on these heroes, so they were on the run throughout the streets of London, avoiding both the authorities, and the real enemy. Despite some resistance, the heroes were able to give them the slip, and once Sir Burton tells them of something important at the Royal Navy Museum, they head there right away and find the submarine called the _Alliance_ was this old Transformer that literally jumps off its moorings and takes them to this location far in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, but Lennox and a team of his, including Santos, were in hot pursuit as the heroes stumble upon this abandoned station and head inside. Once inside, they make their way through this decrepit place and finally find the Space Bridge they need, and accidentally activate this tough and deadly old security system while they were at it. Once the Space Bridge was activated and the security shut down, the whole station rises from the very bottom of the sea, and opens up the ceiling for the Space Bridge, but things really take a turn for the worse once they come under an instant attack from a squad led by Lockdown, who has them all incapacitated and leaves them as he takes Nei back to Megatron, who waits for him at Stonehenge, the center of the once feared Unicron, along with the other Decepticons and their Demigods as well. Upon arriving, Sylas shows his true power at last and brings down the barrier around Cybertron, and using Lockdown's ship, Megatron leads the villains on the final phase to restore Cybertron for their own twisted uses. Once waking up, Charles grows frustrated with himself over his failure to keep Nei safe, so with some help, the Space Bridge is turned on and he goes though without hesitation as Cade and the others, including Lennox, follow suit, and now find themselves on Cybertron itself, and the portal behind them shuts down. Now, the last stand is upon us, time to see who comes out on top, and who will be the ones to lose it all.

"Dude, this is nuts, we're here, we're actually here!", shouted Rex getting blown away by all this.

"I didn't ever imagine we'd ever really come here, not a one in a literal million chance", said Mike as he was geeking out a bit over his surroundings, "After all this time, I'm actually on another planet! I wish I had a real video camera! I'd wanna remember this day for the rest of my life!"

"Glad you're loving this Mike, but let's try not to die first, then you can talk about like it's the latest craze", said Suzy.

"Guys, now's not the time, we need to focus remember? Nei is here somewhere, and Megatron could be hurting her already, we need to find her now!", shouted Charles a tad impatient.

"Easy there cowboy, we're not going anywhere yet, hell we don't even know where we are to begin with!", shouted Cade.

"Settle down Yeager, first thing we should do is find a way out of this building and get our bearings, and since Bee and these two know this place better than us, maybe they'll find some place around here we can use as a proper resting place", explained Lennox.

"Hold up, who died and made you the boss?!", demanded Akira.

"Cool your jets, he's just making some suggestions", said Oscar as he playfully patted Akira's head, much to his dismay.

"Hey quit it!", shouted Akira.

"With the way back shut off, it's better than nothing", said Alex.

"Yeah, I say we go with Mr. Lennox's idea", said Sarah.

"Appreciate it, thanks", said Lennox gratefully.

"If it means we'll have a better chance of finding Nei, then I'll agree", said Charles.

"Alright, cooler head, good. Once we get out of here, maybe we'll find some ship and look around until we figure something else out", said Cade as a low hum can be heard outside.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem", said Bumblebee as they all notice a ship coming in, but it's not Lockdown's ship, his new old anyway, this was the Knights' ship he once stole a while back before he lost it. Bumblebee leads the others out the building as best as he could and once their outside, everyone else were able to take a moment to look at the scenery of Cybertron, though despite the worn and torn landscapes of war, there's still beauty lying within the wreckage, even some spots on the planet gave way to being covered in some organic life from other worlds, quite lovely in fact. Anyways, the ship doesn't take long to land, and once it does, a hatch opens up, and out comes Ratchet, who three certain Autobots were thrilled to see again.

"Splendid! Ratchet, it's been far too long", said Hot Rod.

"Hey doc, you're looking good, still kicking around as always", said Blurr.

"And you as well, and Bumblebee, been well I see. It's good to see you again my friend", said Ratchet as he and Bumblebee exchanged a usual handshake.

"Same with you. Sorry for the surprise visit", said Bumblebee.

"Considering recent events, I can't say I blame you", said Ratchet before he was introduced to those who definitely don't know him.

"Pleasure young ones, and you as well Lennox, and you Cade", said Ratchet.

"Yeah good to see you again Ratchet", said Lennox.

"Same here pal", said Cade before Charles steps in.

"Excuse me Ratchet, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really to need to get moving, we're looking for someone who needs our help, she'll be on serious trouble if we don't get to her", said Charles desperate to move on.

"Right of course, but it'd be best to explain this to Optimus so he'll be informed of the situation as well", said Ratchet.

"We're really gonna meet the big guy himself?", asked a surprised Rex.

"That's correct, now if you don't mind coming with me, we'll make our way to the tower Optimus is residing in. The sooner we explain your story to him, the sooner we'll mount a search party for your friend", said Ratchet firmly as Charles tries to get his composure back together long enough for him to tell this to Optimus.

"Okay we'll go", said Charles reluctantly yet firmly.

"Lead the way doc", said Blurr as they all board this crazy ship, and with Ratchet driving, they waste no time heading for where Optimus is right now. This flight takes its time and those unfamiliar take a good look at parts of Cybertron they're seeing from the few windows on the ship, even more majestic than on land. It wasn't long before they reached this worn and war-torn tower, where they land the ship inside this docking bay, where Steelbane is waiting for them.

"Good to know you were waiting for us Steelbane, I'd like you to meet these fine individuals", said Ratchet as the others greeted the rusty knight.

"It is an honor to meet you all as well, please follow me, I'll escort you to our league", said Steelbane as the others follow him to this chamber without arguing. The tower seems to be something used for storing weapons given all the swords and guns lying around, some of which look far beyond use, a place like this is definitely no grand abode for knights, that much is certain. Anyway, about five minutes later, and Steelbane takes them to this one chamber at the top of the tower, and once inside, Optimus Prime himself gives his proper respects to those who visit him.

"Bumblebee, Cade Yeager, William Lennox, Hot Rod, Blurr, it has been a long time my old friends", said Optimus as he walked forth slightly so he could properly greet some of his oldest comrades.

"Hello Optimus", said Bumblebee.

" _Bonjour monsieur_ ", said Hot Rod.

"Hey boss", said Blurr.

"Hello to you too big guy", said Lennox.

"It's really been a while Prime, good to see you again", said Cade.

"You as well, now I dislike moving past pleasantries, but I ask who are these young ones who have accompanied you all this way", said Optimus as the others greet him as best as they could, either properly, or silly, or both, any way was fine.

"It's a real honor to meet you at last Optimus, we've heard so much about you from Cade, Bumblebee, and the other Autobots too. Sorry if some of us were acting silly in front of you", said Alex.

"No need to apologize young man, and the honor, is mine. Now, Ratchet has informed me that there is dire news you seek to share with me, regarding your sudden arrival through a long-forgotten Space Bridge", said Optimus as Charles steps up in front of him.

"Yeah there is sir, we'll tell you as best as we can, but we can't waste too much time here", said Charles keeping his composure, but even Optimus can tell from the slightest shaking of the boy's hands, to the waving glimmer in his eyes, that he's desperate to do something important.

"Very well Charles Rodgers, please proceed", said Optimus as Charles, with any help from the others, gives Optimus the run-down of everything that's transpired since they met Nei, what they know of anyway.

"I see, Megatron has taken some very bold steps to restore Cybertron, and his use of Nei Takemago as the core for the ignition chamber is no different", said Optimus.

"Hold up Prime, you're saying you know Megatron's here already?", asked Cade.

"Yes, it was faint, but we intercepted a signal entering Cybertron's orbit not long after the barrier was brought down by this Sylas character. Considering how we were even remotely able to detect the signal to begin with, I've no doubt it was Megatron calling for me", said Optimus.

"Megatron's no doubt trying to invite you so he could finish you off", said Lennox.

"I agree, I would believe otherwise had I not known Megatron longer than any other in my life", said Optimus.

"You also mention this ignition chamber, is that necessary for the process to work?", asked Sarah.

"It is indeed, even with power such as hers, Nei's gift of healing would not be able to reach all of Cybertron no matter the effort, even if she awakens to her full potential, that is why the ignition chamber is a necessary part of the process", said Optimus.

"We're still a bit lost on this ignition chamber you said before", said Oscar.

"And what do you mean full potential?", asked Charles.

"Well I think I know what, about the ignition chamber anyway. Think of Nei as some kind of battery, the battery alone won't just power something up on its own, that's where the ignition chamber comes in, it's like it's some power conduit, something to transfer the energy from the battery directly into the device you're powering up, that's the best way to explain it", explained Mike.

"Very astute of you young man. As a fellow scientist, I don't think I could've done better myself", said Ratchet.

"Thank you sir! That means a lot", said Mike with a look of glee and enthusiasm on his face.

"Precisely it, regarding Nei's full potential, you explained Charles that Nei revealed to possess a certain limitation, that she cannot resurrect the dead, while I believe she is also incapable of using her power on entire planets regardless of what they are comprised of. I do not doubt the ignition chamber will aid in removing her limitations, allowing her to access her complete capabilities without any drawbacks, there is concern with this method however", explained Optimus grimly, as this does indeed draw concern among the others.

"Like what, she'll die or something? We're immortal pal, that's not gonna be a problem", said Akira.

"Not cool! She can't die, so what? She's not some mindless thing, she's like all of us, she can still feel pain", said Charles frustrated with that rude remark.

"The fact that she'll endure immeasurable pain is true, but I'm afraid it's not that simple", said Ratchet.

"What do you mean?", asked Charles as Optimus and Ratchet exchanged an unpleasant glance at one another.

"As with almost any other power conduit, the ignition chamber will completely drain whatever is powering it. However, though it's possible Nei will remain intact long enough for her power to fully repair the planet, a device such as the ignition chamber and a being such as Nei will naturally collide, and will expel what is no longer needed, and if an immortal can't die of normal means, then nothing says one simply can't simply remove her", explained Ratchet before Optimus takes over.

"To surmise, should Nei remain in the center of the chamber for an extended period once the restoration process is complete, the chamber will erase her existence on a microscopic level, there will be no trace of her in reality, not even an immortal such as her can survive such a fate", explained Optimus, and his words weighed heavily on the others, angry or afraid of such a fate for Nei, while one person simply felt his heart skip a beat or two.

"So…she'll disappear?", asked Charles quietly.

"I am afraid so, and Megatron will doubtless refuse to release Nei for the possibility of the process being interfered with", said Optimus.

"If that's the case, I'm going!", shouted Charles which startled some of the others.

"Oh no you don't kiddo, that's suicide and you know it", said Cade right away.

"Then I'm asking you guys to help me! Optimus, I get that this is your home and it's in bad shape, but I can't just leave Nei like that when I swore to keep her safe. This isn't some game after all, Nei's life is at stake! So please, help me save her", begged Charles as Optimus also sees this spark in his eyes as others have with him and Nei, this confirms his decision.

"I understand. Steelbane, inform the Guardain Knights to ready themselves, we will launch and assault on the ignition chamber", said Optimus firmly, which surprises Charles a little, but realizes the kind of person Optimus is even without thinking back on what they told of him, and he was very grateful.

"Yes my league, right away", said Steelbane as he ran off to tell the other knights.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it", said Charles gladly.

"You are welcome. Now, I am afraid we will not be able to reach Nei in time to ensure her suffering is short, but once Cybertron is restored, and the chamber will have no more use of her, you Charles, will go to her and pull her out before the removal process can begin, I will lead the way in for you. Be aware, Megatron will most certainly refuse us entry, and he and his forces will be prepared for our arrival", said Optimus.

"Well then if that's the case boss, we'll need more than what we got here, as awesome as we are, they got way more numbers than us, and a serious butt-load of firepower, we'd need some backup", said Blurr.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem", said Sarah as they all noticed an unknown ship coming from Earth to Cybertron.

"Optimus, scans detect Autobot and organic life signs aboard that ship", said Ratchet as he briefly used a small panel on his right arm.

"That must be the others didn't expect them so soon", said Bumblebee.

"Ratchet, send out a signal welcoming them here, we will inform them of our strategy once they've landed", said Optimus.

"At once", said Ratchet as he got to work.

"It would appear we now have a proper fighting chance", said Optimus firmly as the others agreed.

"Hang on Nei, we'll be there soon", said Charles confident in their success. Meanwhile, we go to the ignition chamber, where Nei wakes up, lying on the floor, and in this massive space that also seemed dedicated to the Guardian Knights, she finds herself face to face with Megatron, and a few others like Barricade, Lockdown, Chad, Tsubaki, and Sylas, while the other villains were hanging about while making sure to catch the show.

"W-where am I?", asked a nervous Nei as she got back on her feet.

"Cybertron obviously, crazy place huh?", asked Chad.

"Guess we can't blame the kid for being so anxious", said Tsubaki.

"True enough, especially with the company she's got", said Sylas.

"Like the kid's feelings about this mean anything at all to us", said Barricade.

"Even so, I could care less", said Lockdown coldly.

"Nei Takemago, surely you're aware of the reason behind your capture by now", said Megatron as he took a step closer to Nei, who was a bit more anxious than before, understandable given who she's dealing with.

"Yeah, I know a lot. I'll help you, just promise to leave me friends alone please", begged Nei, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

"That's not our problem", said Barricade.

"Besides, your friends are probably on their way, not our idea, the boss wanted to wipe them out personally before we take over", said Tsubaki.

"You wanna take over right? Can't we just get along? I know we can get along with humans, we just have to try. If we actually work together, we can all be happy and live in peace", said Nei with all her heart more than ever before, but they could care less.

"Christ this kid is naïve. Fuck, she's more so than all others like her rolled into one", said Barricade in annoyance.

"True enough, such a fantasy is nauseating for me", said Lockdown.

"Hate to disappoint you short-stuff, but that's just some sad, dumb little fairy tale you thought up just to forget about your own pain, that last part is what I'd say if you were lying. You're definitely way too nice for that, if you really think that, news flash: humans had a chance work with us for a future like that and they screwed the pooch in the worst way imaginable, the fact that we're even working for this guy here is proof of that", explained Chad without showing any hesitation to his words.

"Besides, even if they wanted to try things again, we're too borderline bored, annoyed, and just plain pissed off to give them that second chance, se we're taking that and everything else from them once this is all over", said Tsubaki with the same expression.

"Sorry kid, I'm not in this for something like peace and quiet, but you heard them, they ain't backing down now. Hell, we're all in so deep I doubt we'd be able to get out even if we wanted to", said Sylas with suave, and Nei was a bit upset with their decisions yet remained faithful.

"But you can't just quit now! You all went through some bad stuff too, like me. But I didn't want to hate them, they were just afraid, we can help them live with us and be happy, like we're all family, I know it!", shouted Nei with somewhat more conviction than before, but alas, they refused her pleas.

"Well too bad, because we want to hate them, no point in us arguing with you about this kid", stated Chad, then Megatron steps in, refusing to engage in such "pointless chatter" with a kid like her.

"If you're done with your endless babbling, Nei Takemago, I require your power", said Megatron firmly.

"I won't help you! And even if I wanted to do it for you, I don't think I'm strong enough to help a whole planet", said Nei a bit disheartened by their choice to keep going with this madness.

"You believe so, because of your inability to save your friend", said Megatron, which caught Nei by surprise, she forgot about Scavenger for a moment, and didn't like him being brought up like that just to get to her, but kept it to herself for now.

"I was there that day kid, I saw it all go down, your healing powers time out when you least expect it, and thanks to that, your friend died in front of you", said Barricade.

"You're true potential has been held back all this time child, should you unleash it, then you will no longer be burdened by these tedious limitations of yours", explained Megatron.

"You mean, I could've brought Scavenger back to life? But I don't know how I'm supposed to let out my full potential. I tried my best but nothing worked", said Nei as she feels she now knows why she couldn't do much more before now. Suddenly, Megatron takes another step forward before Nei finds him pulling out his axe-sword, and before she realized it, the tyrant quickly and without hesitation swung the fierce blade down on the kid with such ferocity, knocking her to the ground face first, with the axe-end stuck in her back.

"Not gonna lie, that looked way more painful than I thought it'd be", said Chad casually, as he and all the others look barely fazed by this act of violence, to showing nothing at all. The attack was so sudden, Nei seemed to tune out that whole time, but about ten seconds later, she comes to and upon realizing what just happened, all that pain quickly shot through her whole body, easily forcing her to wail at the very top of her lungs, it practically echoed through the whole chamber, yet no one cared.

"Your best, child, was insufficient! At times, the only way to unlock one's hidden potential, is through sheer, unrelenting force. Now, let us see just how far we will have to push your power, UNTIL IT ALL BREACHES THE SURFACE!", yelled Megatron over Nei's wailing as he activated his power though the axe-sword, sending an overwhelming current of his own power throughout Nei's body, amplifying the pain times ten thousand. Two whole minutes of this unbearable suffering goes on, and Nei is desperate for it to stop as she begins crying uncontrollably almost drying up her tears a few times, and the others still treat this like it's nothing to worry about. She knows this is nothing compared to what she's felt emotionally before, significantly the death of Scavenger, yet this physical pain she's enduring is ever so grueling all the same. Once the three minute mark passes, something happens as Nei's body slowly builds up this angelic golden glow that bursts into this ray of light, engulfing the whole chamber, and forcing Megatron to pull his weapon from Nei. As she gets up and her wound heals up, though her eyes show signs of excessive crying and tears and blood stained her dress, Nei realizes her new glow, and things stay quiet for a moment before it fades away.

"Some lightshow kid, color me impressed", said Sylas as he gave Nei a round of applause.

"I…I got my powers boosted?", asked Nei to herself as she studied herself a bit, and even looked at the big bloodstain on her dress, and felt uneasy thinking about that experience as if it was a distant memory.

"Now, you can wield your healing ability at its greatest. But just to confirm it", said Megatron as he had Barricade hand him a container holding the heads of Starscream and Bonecrusher, which startled Nei a bit. Nei doesn't have much time to react as Barricade opens the container, pulls out the heads, walks over to Nei, places them on the ground in front of her, and forces her hands on them.

"Do it, or Lord Megatron will make you suffer even worse than what just happened", threatened Barricade as Nei unconsciously turns on her power, which engulfs the two heads in the same glow as before and lasts a whole minute. Then the two disembodied heads start to float high above them all before a body is formed for those heads, and in no time at all, upon landing, the two Decepticons were brought back from the dead, just like that, fully functional and all. Once realizing what had happened, and apparently the process somehow gave them the information of everything that's transpired, so they wouldn't be in some state of panic, the two make their first act as the newly resurrected turning to their master and giving him the respect he deserves from his subjects.

"My glorious Lord Megatron! Thank you ever so much! I live yet again", said Starscream with much respect and enthusiasm, while Bonecrusher merely grunts, turns out he doesn't talk much.

"Spare me your nonsense Starscream, I did not give you life once more so you could merely bow in my presence", said Megatron as Starscream and Bonecrusher rose to look him in the eye, while Nei and even a few of the other villains were stunned by what they just saw, and even a few of them were talking amongst themselves and joking around about it. Nei on the other hand, looks to herself and says to herself.

"I can do it now, this means I can bring you back, Scavenger", said Nei to herself with a hopeful look on her face before the moment was ruined when she got back to what's happening here and now.

"I understand master, what is your will?", asked Starscream without any issue over his obedience and respect being looked over like nothing.

"Since the two of you no doubt are aware of current events, the child will be the true key to restoring Cybertron to its former glory. Optimus will be here very soon, and we will end him and his forces by the time this day is won", said Megatron with such determination and fury.

"Of course my master, it shall be done", said Starscream as he bowed once more before Lockdown walks past and grabs Nei by the arm.

"Place her in the center Lockdown, and begin the power transfer", said Megatron as Lockdown walks to the center and drops Nei there before walking back and using a small console that emerged from the floor to start things up.

"What's going to happen to me?", asked an understandably frightened Nei as the center starts to glow around her.

"To save myself the trouble of explaining and so that small brain of yours can comprehend it at all, this'll make you activate your power and spread it to the farthest corners of Cybertron. But since something like this chamber and someone like you don't mix well, the chamber will simply erase you from existence, the surefire way to get rid of immortals like you", explained Lockdown in the best way possible, and Nei was able to get every word of it, and despite being and even looking very much more frightened than before, she didn't want to cry right now, as she did enough of that earlier. All she can do now, is wait and pray for her friends to come for her before time runs out for her. Then Nei finds herself being lifted just a couple feet above the air and is engulfed in this light blue pillar of light, and the power begins to surge throughout the chamber rapidly, and even more so throughout all of Cybertron, despite this surge, Nei only feels a slight tingling sensation, no pain like Ratchet had assumed but the real danger remains all the same, and once Cybertron is healed at last, the chamber will erase Nei from existence, literally.

"So how long you think it'll take until everything's wrapped up big guy?", asked Sylas.

"Cybertron is healing at an unexpected rate, I can only assume the process will last about another twenty to thirty minutes. Not much longer, and our world will be reborn again. Once that is the case, this child will has served her purpose", said Megatron before an alarm goes off.

"Lord Megatron, our aircraft sensor's going wild! Incoming enemy aircrafts, the Autobots, and some of our patrols even said something about Prime flying around too! They're engaging them right now, but they ain't gonna last at all", shouted Onslaught.

"Optimus, you've come at last. Summon our army! Prepare our defenses! I want all of you outside, defend the chamber by any or all means necessary! We'll crush Optimus and his forces here and now! Now go!", shouted Megatron as Onslaught goes and calls in the Decepticon drone army, not like there's thousands of them, but they still easily outnumber the heroes.

"I will take to the skies and attack from above, fear not master", said Starscream as he runs past Megatron and grows and shifts into a fighter jet and zooms right out of the chamber. Then Chad, Tsubaki and all the others start to head outside together, though Megatron, Lockdown, and Sylas decided to stay behind for a short time.

"You heard the master, let's get moving", said Barricade as he took point for a little.

"Guess it's time then", said Chad.

"Looks that way", said Tsubaki.

"This is so exciting, what do you guys wanna do once we get started?", asked Max jumping with joy.

"I know what I want, to blow that speedy prick sky high", said Blitzwing with such anger in his words.

"That's almost all you think about", said Lisa rudely.

"She's got a point there, it's kinda unhealthy, doesn't matter what you're made of", said Misty.

"It'd be wise to let go of that excess hate, rather than let it consume your entire being", said Ryoma.

"Well I gotta side with the little bright light here, this'll be one party we're never gonna forget. I know I won't", said Stinger.

Time to kill, eat, and KILL AGAIN!", yelled Berserker losing his shit again.

"This shit gonna be dope for sure!", shouted Mohawk.

"Hell yeah bro, I can't wait to sizzle these losers", said Joseph.

"If that was some fire pun, it sucked dude", said Robbie.

"It really did suck ass, that's no brainer", said Dreadbot.

"Gotta admire that enthusiasm though", said Dai.

"That's not much of a surprise, since you're always so chipper", said Austin

"It doesn't hurt to lighten up either kid", said Widowmaker.

"So long as we step on them like the stupid little bugs they are, I don't care what we do", said Infernocus.

"I'm all in for some crushing, with some explosions to boot", said Onslaught.

"Me, I just wanna fill them with holes, make them into practice dummies", gloated Nitro Zeus.

"Quit your chatter! They're coming, get ready", said Barricade as they had already made it outside along with the drone army as the battle was about to begin. We go back in time just a little, to see things back in the heroes' perspective during all of that with Nei, up to when she's "plugged" into the core of the ignition chamber. Once the rest of the heroes from Earth reach Cybertron, they don't take long meeting up with the others at the tower, and much to Lennox's surprise, Santos and the group of soldiers from the chase back in Europe, who somehow ran into them and argued about backing up Lennox.

"Wow hey, glad you're all here, got my message right?", asked Cade.

"You bet, now the fun part begins", said Will as everyone gathers and Optimus comes up with another one of his famous speeches.

"Knights, Autobots, Demigods, this cannot, and WILL NOT, be the end of us. I will lead the way into the ignition chamber, only you, Charles, can be the one to rescue Nei. It not simply a promise that drives you, but your duty as her knight. I understand the premature nature of this task, saving the life of a lone Demigod, but know this, when the account of the ages, is etched into the very cosmos, let those who come long after us know, that this was our finest hour", said Optimus in a rousing speech as he jets off high into the sky, while everyone else take it all in.

"I'll save Nei, count on it", said Charles firmly.

"Love that guy, goosebumps every time", said Crosshairs gladly.

"But I never got to say hi", said Hound as Ratchet leads them all into the Knights' ship to serve as a better and more mobile battle cruiser. Once inside and they take off to where the ignition chamber is supposed to be, everyone rests up in the hanger bay and gets ready for the coming massacre. And the Demigods on the Autobots' side get to properly meet the Guardian Knights of Cybertron, led by the red painted one who's called Dragonicus, all of them tough, buff, armed to the teeth, and seriously vicious, as they look over to the Demigods to appear intimidating, but both sides aren't too worried.

"Well, they're certainly attractive", said Akane.

"Indeed, very mean looking", said Drift.

"Trust me, they're a bunch of wussies compared to us", bluffed Hound.

" _ **Naw, they all messed up**_ ", said Bumblebee though his radio.

"Wonder which of them is the toughest? Besides the red one I mean", said Shiochi.

"Got me, but it's not like we're fighting these guys", said Jack.

"Even if we did, we'd win without much trouble", said Akira.

"Come on, don't be like that, you think about it they're just like you, tough and need to work on your people skills", said Will jokingly while messing with Akira, not crazy about that treatment.

"Maybe they're just not used fighting with anyone who isn't a real knight", said Lilith.

"You got a point there, but then again, they probably just got a lot of pent up anger", said Joshua.

"Well, we'll get to find out when the fighting starts", said Override.

"I'm so excited, this might even top the fight back in that old town!", shouted Tara with glee.

"Now that's more like it, it's our day after all, we more than deserve some fun", said Blurr.

"Try to stay focused, we're here to save Nei after all", said Windblade.

"No point in trying to make them listen, boys will be boys", said Maxima.

"Come on, they're just trying to stay opened minded", said Alex.

"Well there's open mindedness, and then there's recklessness", said Sarah jokingly.

" _Oui_ _mademoiselle_ , take the good with the bad and what not", said Hot Rod.

"That's not very reassuring", said Oscar.

"Prepare yourselves warriors! We depart in five minutes!", shouted Steelbane as everyone was ready and headed to their designated transports, while Charles was staring out the large windows, thinking about what's to come, before his closest friends show up and talk to him.

"Hey, you okay?", asked Suzy and Charles turns to them for a bit.

"Yeah dude, you've been way too quiet since we left that tower", said Rex.

"I'm guessing it's Nei right? If it's okay with you", said Mike.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried we'll get there too late, but I can't think too much on that. I said I'd save Nei, I won't quit now", said Charles firmly, and it looks like this confirms their suspicions.

"Good to know you're still so painfully earnest as usual", said Rex jokingly.

"I agree, you weren't acting like yourself for a bit", said Mike.

"I'm sure she's counting on you pal. Let's get you in there", said Suzy, as this stuns Charles a little.

"Guys…thanks", said Charles gladly as almost everyone boards some transport vessel while Windblade and Maxima ready themselves in V-Mode, and those like Bumblebee and Hound share one fighter ship, while Hot Rod takes one for himself. As they all gear up one more time before they go out there, some things are said before it's time.

"Transformers are one thing, but I'm almost nuts going to this much trouble for one Demigod kid. Crazy just loves company", said Santos as Cade doesn't take this so well and says something himself.

"Hey, guys like you wanna keep hating them so much? Fine, go ahead, but guys like you shouldn't forget that a lot of them, like the ones with us here, they bust their asses for our sake, but no one believed in them. Well I believed in one of the great ones, that's Optimus Prime, he fought the hardest for everyone, and almost no one else believed in him. He didn't let us down, the world did, so you tell me if it was worth it", said Cade with such conviction, that somehow hit Santos hard in the feels, same with the other soldiers with them, as Santos rips off the TRF tag from his shirt without hesitation.

"We get out of this alive, I'll owe that kid an apology, and drinks are on me", said Santos while beating his chest as the other soldiers follow his example and tear off their logos as well, impressing Cade, and even Charles.

"Holy hell! Check out guys!", shouted Blurr as everyone spots this pillar of light in the distance, and before anyone else says anything, Charles instinctively realizes what it's supposed to mean.

"It's Nei, isn't it?!", shouted Charles.

" _I'm afraid so, they've already started, and as the planet heals with the use of her power, the process will last about half an hour at the most, and then the chamber will take another five minutes to expel the power source from existence_ ", explained Ratchet over the comn-line.

"Then we need to hurry!", shouted Charles as Mike hands him something.

"Hey, you'll need this, in case you lose track of time", said Mike as he gives Charles this stopwatch he no doubt uses for timing his tinkering of gadgetry and such.

"Thanks man", said Charles as he sets the countdown for thirty-five minutes before stowing it in his pocket, then suddenly.

" _Enemy fighters incoming! No doubt a patrol fleet, disembark now!_ ", shouted Ratchet as the transports take off, along with Windblade and Maxima in jet mode, Bumblebee, Hound, and Hot Rod in their own fighter ships, and then the Guardian Knights emerge and fall out and as they do, they seamlessly and quickly merge into a mighty three-headed dragon of the Medieval Times, referred to as Dragonstorm, and he takes off alongside them as the Knights' Ship hanfs back for a little.

"Whoo-oo! Let's rock!", shouted Hound while riding with Bumblebee.

"Let's kick some ass big time!", shouted Hot Rod on his own.

"Let's just fight!", shouted Maxima as a horde of fighter ships come flying in and waste no time opening fire at them.

"Bogeys! Dead ahead!", shouted Hound as he takes some shots at them with his own shotgun and takes own down while the fighters he, Bumblebee and Hot Rod are riding unleash a barrage on them.

"We got them!", shouted Windblade as they scatter and try to fight back without losing sight of the bigger picture. Some of those in the transport ships try to shoot back but find they're at a great disadvantage, and everyone in those ships without any real defenses even more so. However, those moving freely in the skies fight back as best as possible, even Windblade and Maxima slicing right through some fighters while the mighty Dragonstorm unleashes his full fury on the enemy fighters with fire breath from all three heads. During this little firefight, it seems like they were all in the clear for the ignition chamber, but then trouble really rears its ugly head.

"What the hell? Incoming enemy fighter! It's Starscream, he's back!", shouted Windblade as the Decepticon air commander comes in fast and hot.

"How's this possible, he died years ago!", shouted Hot Rod.

"Probably used the kid! Waste of time, time to send him packing again!", shouted Hound as Bumblebee tries to shoot down their target, but Starscream was a notorious master of the skies, he proved almost unstoppable. Then, he makes another bold move when he transforms mid-air, uses those same thrusters on his back to stay in the air, and briefly hovers above the transport ships.

"Infernal locusts, I'll swat you like the insects you are!", shouted Starscream as he shifted his left hand into a sawblade, his right hand into a six-shot rocket launcher, and moves in for the kill. First, he flies for the first transport and shoots at it with a couple rockets, thereby wrecking the engines, then he flies past and at the second transport, spins it around a little before slicing away at the engines with his sawblade before he goes to jet mode and flies off.

"Shit, hang on everyone!", shouted Lennox as they all braced for some serious turbulence as the transport ships struggle to carry them to their destination, which is just up ahead, but their landing strategy would prove to be much more difficult when they spot a big anti-aircraft gun firing at them, putting some serious damage on the ships, definitely forcing them to make a crash landing, in the plains of the region where the ignition chamber is at.

"Everyone out, let's move! Take cover in those trenches!", shouted Lennox before everyone listens and make a break from the wreckage as they immediately find themselves under fire from the villains and their drone army. And it didn't take long before heroes and villains from both sides engage in an all-out firefight, sparks, bullets, laser, rockets, and various powers flying at each other over these massive plains.

"Hey, where's Optimus?!", shouted Cade with his own gun in hand.

"I got a call, said he never made. Probably because of that big gun! We need someone to take it out or our back-up's never gonna show up!", shouted Lennox as he fired back, then Bumblebee flies over Cade's group and drops off Hound before rejoining Hot Rod, Windblade, and Maxima.

"Get down with the Hound!", shouted Hound as he wastes no time pulling out his mini-gun and lets loose a massive flurry of bullets at the enemy.

The battlefield was unparalleled chaos, many projectiles flying at each other with deadly intent, or being knocked, zapped, blown, or thrown back at their senders. This chaos has lasted about ten minutes already, both sides unrelenting and pushing hard, but with that big gun making any air support an impossibility, the plan would eventually fall apart, then suddenly, Megatron casually walks onto the battlefield and takes his time shooting back at the heroes with his own arm cannon, face mask down and all, looking real fierce.

"Infernocus, transform! Kill them!", shouted Megatron as the bulky and demon-looking fella, who had split up into his six smaller selves to better the odds, obeys his master and reforms into his bigger self.

"With pleasure boss!", shouted Infernocus as he forms his two big arm guns and starts opening fire.

"I don't have enough ammo for that guy", said Hound as Bumblebee and Hot Rod make their move.

"We got this Hound, watch out!", shouted Hot Rod as he and Bumblebee fly close past Infernocus after landing some shots on him, irritating him enough to make them his targets as he manages to shoot them down, and crash. Bumblebee and Hot Rod get off in time but now they're without some air travel.

"Bee and Hot Rod are out of the sky! We're getting flanked here, someone take out that big gun already!", shouted Hound as he kept unloading his minigun, and his request fell to someone who's got the guts and the means to pull it off.

"Guys, I know this is nuts, but I'm gonna try to take out that big gun", said Lilith.

"Whoa hang on! We all know you're not that strong! There's no guarantee you'll be able to pull it off!", shouted Oscar.

"If we don't do something, then we're never getting in!", shouted Lilith before Charles steps in.

"Can you pull it off?", asked Charles.

"Dude, don't encourage her!", shouted Oscar.

"I can! I'm small, and there's stuff flying everywhere, they're not gonna spot me!", shouted Lilith.

"You're not helping here!", shouted Oscar again.

"Go for it!", shouted Charles as Lilith runs off before anyone notices.

"This is nuts!", shouted Oscar as the flying explosions and weapon fire gave Lilith enough cover to make it close to the big gun, while the villains were still pushing on hard, but all this chaos has them badly spread thin, and if anyone of the heroes could, they'd definitely be able to slip through into the chamber before anyone could stop them, but all that concentrated shooting and such is making it hard for the heroes to make such a move.

"Don't let them through no matter what!", shouted Barricade shooting back along with the others in various ways, then we get to Lilith, who's already reached the big gun, and spends one minute gathering her thoughts before she puts all her concentration into what she wants to do.

"Time to strut my stuff", said Lilith with confidence as she slowly raises her hands and the big gun slowly and painfully starts to tear from its power supply in the ground, and Lilith lets loose one mighty shout as she finally rips the big gun right out of the ground, flipping it over in the process, but before she could get some real rest, she gun explodes in her face, sending her rolling down the hill, and as she gets back on her feet, Hot Rod shows up to cover her.

"Good job, little one!", shouted Hot Rod after he rolls up beside her and fires back with his left handgun.

"Thanks, I can't believe I just did that!", shouted Lilith as she gets back up and she and Hot Rod run back to the trenches. As the heroes still hold their own, the oncoming firepower of Infernocus with some aid form the other villains is making things harder than necessary, and almost five more minutes will have passed once they get an important call.

"Get ready! Our backup's here!", shouted Lennox as many have already spotted a massive shape coming in slow yet quick.

"Here comes the boss, you bunch of losers!", shouted Crosshairs as they spot Optimus riding Dragonstorm like a god, and once they fly by the heroes, Optimus jumps off Dragonstorm, with his blaster-shield hybrid Sentinel Shield and Sword Of Judgement in both hands, and makes one huge slide right at Infernocus. Infernocus tries to shoot down Dragonstorm to no avail as the mighty beat flies low enough to trip up the brute, knocking him into the air a little bit before he hits the ground while Dragonstorm gets up and provides cover for Optimus to do his thing. As he rapidly slides at his opponent, Optimus takes some shots at Infernocus, who was already back on his feet and shooting back at the leader, and once he gets close enough, he stows the shield and pulls a swift spinning turn around while avoiding a stomp attack from the brute, and then, with his sword, Optimus proceeds to stabbing him in the side, then spinning to the other side and slashes at the back of the right leg, then climbs onto his back and thrusts that blade right through the head.

"You repulsive mess", said Optimus as he's forced to jumps back a few feet as Infernocus splits up and shifts into his six smaller selves, armed with swords and spears and ready to kill, and Optimus readies himself, "Did you forget, who I am?"

"KILL HIM!", yelled the lead Infernocus bot as they all rush in for the kill, then Optimus readies a large backswing, but as the Infernocus bots near their target, Optimus releases a mighty blue wave of his own energy during the swing, powerful to send them back flying, while knocking them out of the game, and this move stuns some of those who've never seen him action before now.

"I, am Optimus Prime! Charles, come! The path is clear!", shouted Optimus as he grows and shifts into his truck mode and Charles rushes in and hops in as the big guy drives straight for the mouth of the ignition chamber while Dragonstorm keeps the other villains from getting in, sadly, Megatron was able to push his way through in time.

"Decepticons, evacuate at once!", shouted Megatron as he flew inside, then Starscream flies by and is able to get Dragonstorm to follow him away.

"You heard our master! I spotted the Knights' Ship en-route to this location, they intend to destroy the ignition chamber!", shouted Starscream as a few villains spot what he's talking about. The Knights' Ship is slowly yet surely on its way for the final blow, and seeing as how the planet's just about fully healed up, and that none of them give a damn about Nei, they obey their orders and make a break for Lockdown's ship while still exchanging fire with the heroes, who receive word of this and start to make a break for it as well. Once inside, Charles doesn't take long to spot Nei.

"There! Nei's up ahead!", shouted Charles as Optimus accelerates some more, but then he comes under fire from Megatron, and so Optimus is forced to transform back into R-Mode and covers Charles as he tries to make a beeline for Nei. Optimus then stops and makes his stand as Charles runs toward Nei and reaches her, and looks at the watch Mike gave him, and sees that there's just six minutes left until the restoration process is complete, so for Cybertron's sake, he waits a bit more, but for Nei's sake, he'll be ready to get her out of there before the post-five minute removal process starts.

Though Megatron wasn't going to risk it this time as he takes some blasts from Optimus's shield, who braces for impact as Megatron uses his own sword to knock his rival aside and lands, once he does, he readies his arm cannon and takes aim at Charles, but then Optimus leaps from behind and swings his sword down hard on the cannon, forcing Megatron to shoot at the floor. After that, Optimus then swings right at Megatron, who catches the blade with his left hand, head butts his rival, then forces him onto the ground as he fiercely tries to sever Optimus's head with his own blade.

"We were brothers once", said Megatron in a furious, sad and painful moment between the two former best friends now bitter rivals.

"We are brothers no longer", said Optimus clinging to reality as he flips Megatron overhead, and as both get back up, Optimus was fast enough to right kick Megatron a bit back, followed by a hard left punch swing, as Megatron returns the favor by avoiding one punch and delivering a solid right uppercut. Then Optimus rushes to grab his sword as Megatron pulls out his own, while Optimus pulls out his shield and the two engage in intense one on one combat for a full two minutes, swinging and clashing swords and shields against each other, with their own power flowing through their weapons and bodies, and the two legendary rivals seem to be at a stalemate. But then the odds are a bit uneven as Lockdown comes out of nowhere and tries to take a slash at Optimus, who tries to slash back but Lockdown flips over him with ease and his attack with ease, shoots him as he lands behind him, takes a slash at him, then shifts his blade into a hook, sticks in into Optimus's right shoulder, spins him a bit and throws him several feet back while skidding hard on the floor.

"Not that I care much for your rivalry, don't forget I still owe you for that sword to the spark, Prime. Time to pay me back", said Lockdown fiercely as Optimus got back on his feet, weapons ready.

"We shall see", said Optimus with determination as both Megatron and Lockdown tag-team against Optimus and all charge with weapons in hand. Another minute will have passed as Bumblebee then shows up and shifts into R-Mode, ready to lend his leader a hand, but he's not the only one though, as Barricade was right behind him, who shifts into R-Mode as well, tackles Bumblebee, and the two roll around and punch each other before getting back on their feet.

"I figured you'd chase me in here, unfinished business and all that", said Bumblebee as he readies his left-hand plasma cannon.

"That's exactly right, old grudges never die, and we never forget", said Barricade as he readies the gattling gun on his left forearm and they go head to head.

Barricade pulls out his pistol and fires a few shots at Bumblebee, who blocks with his plasma cannon before shooting it out of his hand, then Barricade lands a punch on Bumblebee before he pulls out his nightstick and smack him hard once or twice before Bumblebee swats it out of his hand, punches him once in the gut, another in the face, then Barricade tries to shoot at Bumblebee with the gattling gun, but Bumblebee grabs ahold of Barricade by the right arm, spinning around a bit, making him shoot all over the place, even tries to land a few shots from his cannon, but gets one in as they struggle so much. As this goes on between Bumblebee and Barricade, there's Optimus trying to fend off Megatron and Lockdown as they block and attack with such ferocity, all the while this takes up the rest of the standard time, and suddenly things feel very different as from the Earth's surface, as Cybertron now once again returns to its former glory, as the shining jewel of the cosmos. Now the more pressing countdown begins as Charles readies to pulls Nei out, but once he touches the pillar of light, it shocks him while sending him back a few feet knocking him down in the process. Nei, who was rendered asleep this whole time since she was put in there, wakes up and sees what's going on, and is surprised to see Charles the way he is.

"Charles?! What's happening? Are you okay?!", shouted Nei as her friend gets back on his feet and readies himself.

"Long story, short version, we're here to save you! We know what'll happen to you, we don't have a lot of time!", shouted Charles as he makes a second attempt but the result is the same.

"Charles be careful!", shouted Nei, who can't move around much in that pillar of light. Charles won't quit though, aware that many have fought to make sure he could save this little girl and keep his promise, he doesn't intend to stop until it's over.

"I said I'd help you! I don't care if I'm alright or not! I won't lose my friend!", shouted Charles with such determination as he really forces his way into that pillar, grabs ahold of Nei's hand, and desperately tries to pull her out, and with only two minutes left to spare, he has every right to struggle so much.

"Help me…please Charles, help me", said Nei with such sorrow yet so moved by this determination by those who truly care about her as she finds herself crying again when it seemed like she couldn't for a while, despite the chance she'll literally be wiped from existence. Optimus is still in combat with Megatron on his right, Lockdown on his left, and both determined to kill him, but as he's in a stalemate with both of them pushing to break through his defenses, he spots the desperate attempt of Charles trying to save Nei, and once he spots Nei crying over this ordeal that she's had to endure, this really pushes Optimus to his limit.

"Charles, your friend needs you! Be her knight!", shouted Optimus as he knocks Megatron back a couple feet with an energy wave from his sword, then blocks an attack from Lockdown before he proceeds to perform a forehand and backhand swing in his face with his shield before putting in a strong kick, knocking him back four feet away before Megatron shows up and both their blades clash some more. Charles was able to hear him out, and this seemed to be the push he needed, as he fights through the strong surge from the pillar of light, gets some footing, and makes sure to give it everything he's got, and after some extremely intense manual labor from someone so young, Charles literally rips Nei right out from the pillar of light, which unleashes a poser backlash before shutting down, though the backlash knocked everyone away and down to the ground. Charles and Nei lie there for almost ten seconds before they both wake up from that rush of power.

"Charles!", shouted Nei in joy as she hugged him tightly.

"Told you I'd keep you safe", said Charles as he returns the hug, but then an explosion happens on the roof of the chamber, followed by some intense shaking, seems like Optimus wouldn't allow any unnecessary risks so he insisted that Ratchet begins the air attack even if he were still in there. Because of that, it wasn't long before the whole chamber started to fall apart and the others got back up as well, and realizing things were done here, Megatron manages to shift into V-Mode right away, pick up Barricade and Lockdown, and makes a fast escape.

"This place is coming down!", shouted Charles with Nei close by.

"Roll out!", shouted Optimus as he and Bumblebee grow and shift into V-Mode, Charles and Nei climb inside Optimus, and put the pedal to the medal and drive right on out of there as the whole building comes crashing down around them. Not one minute has passed and this whole chamber is now a pile of scrap and rubble, and from the smoke, comes Optimus and the others, driving out of there at top speeds still. A short while later, Optimus, Bumblebee, Charles, and Nei meet up with the rest of the heroes celebrating their victory, even some making sure to welcome back Nei after the ordeal she went through, then Charles and Nei are approached by Optimus, Bumblebee, and Cade.

"I've been informed that Megatron and his forces had departed Cybertron not long after our escape from the ignition chamber, no doubt intending to hide and plan his next approach", said Optimus as he looked back to Earth briefly.

"Think you're gonna go after him?", asked Cade.

"No, that is for another time, and he will not allow even his arrogance to produce such reckless abandon", said Optimus.

"Yeah, how do you know?", asked Cade.

"Megatron and I were close allies in our previous lives, we know each other far too well", said Optimus sadly, and this has some concerned for him, but they rather leave it at that.

"So, your home world's all fixed up now, what's next?", asked Charles.

"Now that Cybertron is fully restored, I will remain here with Ratchet and the Guardian Knights, there is still much rebuilding to be done. The rest of you have fought your hardest to ensure the day was won, you should feel proud of yourselves, and you as well, Charles Rodgers", said Optimus like his usual self as Charles feels honored yet slightly embarrassed getting such praise.

"Well, it's not like I did this all on my own. I had you and everyone else help me", said Charles all modest before Bumblebee chimes in.

"Charles, you're the one who save Nei, not Optimus, not me, you", said Bumblebee as he slightly bumped his fist against Charles's chest, and feeling pretty great about himself before a thought came back to his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Nei, this belongs to you", said Charles as he opens his hoodie and pulls out the stuffed bear she dropped back at the Space Bridge, and she widens her eyes with joy and hugs it with all her might and love.

"Thank you Charles, for everything", said Nei with a smile.

"Yeah, anytime", said Charles returning the favor as his other friends show up and congratulate him.

"Well kid, you did good out there", said Cade patting Charles on the shoulder.

"Back at ya, I bet your daughter and girlfriend would be proud of you", said Charles slightly joking about that part with Vivian.

"Thanks, and let's not go far with the whole girlfriend thing. Alright, now that this is all over, ready to head home kiddo?", asked Cade.

"Well not yet, there's something I wanna do first", said Nei with some determination as Cade and Charles get what she has in mind. For a moment, we go back to the secret cathedral where the Decepticons and their Demigods are hiding out in, everyone treating what happened like it's no big deal, most anyway, but in his private space, Megatron, Starscream, and Sylas convene.

"Gotta say, things didn't end the way I'd think", said Sylas kicking it back in his chair.

"You're not as experienced in war as we are", said Starscream rudely.

"Enough, be patient my subjects, our time has not ended, it is only just beginning. Prepare yourself, Optimus, the end will come", said Megatron with a fire in his eyes, more determined to lay waste to his enemies. As the end draws near, we find Cade, Bumblebee, Charles, and Nei en route to a place of interest, Nei's makeshift home in Utah, as they near their destination, we get some parting words from Optimus.

 _No matter how dire the stakes are, there will always be heroes, willing to risk all for the sake of all. They will be tested, physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually, but they will endure, for better, and for worse. These heroes come in all matter of form, and when the account of the ages is etched into all of history, those who come long after, will know, that those heroes refused to give in to despair, no matter the cost. I am Optimus Prime, calling all Autobots, our home is restored, it is time to begin anew._

Once Cade and the others reach the old town, they make their way back to Nei's little home in that bar, it's almost been two weeks since she left this place, yet it feels like decades have passed. Once finding the place, Nei focuses reluctantly yet with no regret as she approaches the body of Scavenger, her best friend. Nei slowly rests her hands upon her old friend, and once she starts concentrating, her body and her friend's body are wrapped in the golden glow like back on Cybertron, and a full minute later, Scavenger comes back online in perfect condition, he's pretty caught off guard as he inadvertently shrinks down and readjusts himself. Once he starts getting himself together, Scavenger finally notices the others, and Nei especially, who's already crying in joy.

"Scavenger!", shouted Nei as she gave her best friend a big hug.

"Whoa hey kiddo, how ya doing? You okay or something?", asked Scavenger, still a tad bit groggy about what happened.

"I missed you so much", said Nei happily as she stops hugging and looks Scavenger in the eye while the others are happy for her.

"Yeah same here kiddo. What's going on here? I remember you in trouble, me dying, and now I'm back, crazy man", said Scavenger rubbing his head.

"Well, it's a long story", said Nei gladly.

Hello everyone, let me say thank you very much for reading through the complete take on this alternate version of The Last Knight. I deeply enjoyed every waking minute of making this epic spin on the epic movie, and can't wait to do another one for the sixth Transformers film when it comes out either next year, or 2020, which ever sounds best. I understand if some have issues with this part being the shortest in the whole story, but this is what I thought up and decided to work with, I hope none take it too personally, if so, I deeply apologize for such a thing, along with some other matters. Well, that's it, thank you again, and if those of you who've read this enjoy anime, you can check out the start of my trilogy of stories set in the world of Blood Blockade Battlefront, featuring some new adventures and characters along with returning favorites, the first of the three, for story-related reasons, has to be four parts long, parts one and two are already up, I'll be working on and posting part three soon enough, enjoy, and farewell

Story Voice Cast (Part Five):

Mark Wahlberg (Pain & Gain): Cade Yeager

Ryan Reynolds (Chaos Dragon): Charles Rodgers

Eric Aadahl (Transformers: The Last Knight): Bumblebee

Lara Woodhul (Tokyo Ghoul): Nei Takemago

John Goodman (The Borrowers): Hound

Josh Duhamel (11/22/63): Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox

Santiago Cabrera (Heroes): Agent Santos

Jess Harnell (Animaniacs): Barricade

Cherami Leigh (Fairy Tail): Suzy Rodriguez

Alison Viktorin (A Certain Scientific Railgun): Mike Tyler

Bryce Papenbrook (Sword Art Online): Rex Parker

John DiMaggio (Adventure Time): Crosshairs, Nitro Zeus

Kari Wahlgren (Niko And The Sword Of Light): Windblade

Grey Griffin (Samurai Jack): Maxima

Nolan North (Uncharted 4: A Thief's End): Blurr

Omar Sy (X-Men: Days Of Future Past): Hot Rod

Apphia Yu (Puzzle And Dragons X): Lilith Smith

Collen Clinkenbeard (Drifters): Override

Amanda Miller (Sailor Moon): Akane Isaka

Troy Baker (Bioshock: Infinite): Blitzwing

Patrick Seitz (One Piece): Infernocus

Diedrich Bader (Turbo: FAST): Stinger

Jenifer Hale (Batman: Assault On Arkham): Widowmaker

Steven Barr (Atlantis: The Lost Empire): Berserker

Crispin Freeman (Durarara!): Dreadbot

Travis Willingham (Avengers Assemble): Onslaught

Michah Solusod (A Certain Magical Index): Alexander Drake

Alexis Tipton (Tales Of Zestiria: The X): Sarah Chesterfield

Aaron Dismuke (Blood Blockade Battlefront): Oscar Clarke

Reno Wilson (Transformers: Age Of Extinction): Mohawk, Sqweeks

Christopher R. Sabat (Dragon Ball Super): Will Jackson

Greg Ayres (Negima): Akira Fuse

Justin Briner (My Hero Academia): Shiochi Gensai

Erica Mendez (Hunter X Hunter 2011): Tara Edgarton

Johhny Yong Bosh (Trigun): Jack Ward

Robbie Daymond (Marvel's Spider-Man 2017): Joshua Thompson

Ken Watanabe (The Last Samurai): Drift

Clifford Chaplin (My Hero Academia): Chad Strathmore/Earth-Shatter

Cristina Vee (Aldnoah: Zero): Tsubaki Seriyoshi/Neon

Mark Ryan (Black Sails): Lockdown

Maxy Whitehead (Soul Eater): Maxwell Sawyer/Bright

Kira Buckland (Tales Of Zestiria: The X): Lisa Piper/Kicker

Matthew Mercer (K: Return Of Kings): Ryoma Akaike/Bushido

Erica Harlecher (Hunter X Hunter 2011): Misty Horn/Gust

Max Mittelman (Persona 5): Joseph Key/Blaze

Ben Diskin (The Seven Deadly Sins): Robbie Heed/Hardshell

Austin Tindle (A Certain Magical Index): Austin Mark/Brawler

Newton Pittman (Fairy Tail): Dai Hirata/Long-Dart

Charles Adler (G. Renagades): Starscream

Robert Foxworth (Falcon Crest): Ratchet

Fred Tatasciore (Avengers Assemble): Steelbane

Jamieson Price (Code Geass): Marcus Flynn/Sylas

With

Peter Cullen (Transformers Prime): Optimus Prime

Frank Welker (Transformers Prime): Megatron

And

Sylvester Stallone (Creed): Scavenger


End file.
